Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Year 7
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Seventh year
1. Sunday

Sunday

Clare shifted slightly, hardly awake. Luke nuzzled her neck, praying the twins, now a year old would sleep a little longer. Clare shifted again then exhaled through her nose before snuggling into her husband's chest. Lucas was sleeping soundly on the trunk at the foot of the bed and Bane had taken to staying at the ranch with his litter. Clare's ear twitched to the twins waking up. Luke groaned and rolled out of her hold and disappeared into the bathroom. Clare sighed and sat up so she could stretch. Luke returned a few minutes later and draped himself in her lap. Clare smiled lightly, "Comfortable?" Luke nodded over the last year he'd become quiet but affectionate first thing in the morning. He nuzzled her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled lightly and smoothed his hair gently. Luke shifted and after five minutes spoke, "I want another one..." Clare paused and blinked.

"Not now but in a year or two..." Luke whispered as he traced her naval with his fingertip.

"I'll think about it..." Clare said and went back to playing with his hair. Luke smiled lightly and settled under her touch. Clare sighed lightly and shook her head. Luke looked up at her with innocent confusion. Clare pulled out a little bead that Flora had left in her father's hair. Luke chuckled quietly and settled back in his previous position. Clare laughed quietly and started running her fingers through her husband's hair wondering if their little daughter left anything else in his hair. Luke closed his eyes and traced circles on her stomach. Clare pulled out a few more beads and untied several ribbons and strings from his hair.

"Having a girl is so much fun..." Luke said with a smile on his lips.

"You get Miloh today, that was the deal." Clare replied as she moved the beads and ribbons to the nightstand. Luke nodded, his nose brushing against her stomach. Clare smiled and patted his shoulder, "Gotta get up honey...kids are calling." Luke sighed and let her up, "I'm so glad they're on bottles now..."

"You're not the only one..." Clare said and went over to the dresser to get changed, she had gotten into the habit of sleeping shirtless. Not that Luke minded, it gave him more skin to trail his hands over. Clare pulled her bra on then a shirt that matched her eyes before slipping a skirt on the same colour. Luke slipped up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Clare asked as she adjusted her skirt. Luke pulled on pants and a shirt then put his arms back around her. Clare shook her head while laughing silently.

"We've been over this a thousand times, I can't keep my hands off you..." Luke whispered.

"I know I know..." Clare said and turned in his arms to kiss his lips. Luke smiled and happily returned the kiss. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Luke resisted his urge to pin her to the bed and have his way with her. Clare's ear twitched again, now the twins were really calling so she broke the kiss. Luke sighed, the temptation wasn't as hard to resist now.

"Okay, let's go get the kids." Clare said pulling her bangs back and pinning them behind her head. Luke smiled, her new hair style was a compromise, as he liked it down but she couldn't stand it in her eyes all the time. Clare smiled and took his hand to lead him to the nursery and their children. Both of the twins were leaning on the crib waiting when they arrived. Clare smiled and went over to kiss both their heads and picked Flora up. Flora wrapped her arms around Clare's neck as Luke tickled her brother before picking him up.

"You're with me today Flora..." Clare said taking the girl out of the room and downstairs to get her bottle ready.

"Come on little man, let's get you some breakfast..." Luke said to their soon as he followed her. Clare smiled and walked into the kitchen and got two bottles ready. Luke was still tickling Miloh when he joined her in the kitchen. The milk was almost ready as Clare shifted Flora to her other arm. Luke finally stopped tormenting their son and shifted him to his sister's opposite. Clare smiled and poured the milk into the two bottles before handing one to Luke and picking the other up. Luke offered the nipple to his son. Both Miloh and Flora suckled on their bottles happily. Luke smiled and stood next to his wife. Clare smiled and when Flora was done put the bottle in the sink to wash later and burped the little girl. Luke mimicked the action with Miloh. Clare smiled and took Flora out into the living room to play with her. Luke shifted Miloh and disappeared upstairs. Clare smiled and gave Flora a ball to play with. Flora turned the ball over in her tiny hands before pushing it to Clare. Clare smiled and pushed the ball back. Flora giggled nearly falling over when she returned the ball. Clare smiled and adjusted her daughter before pushing the ball back. Upstairs there was a few quiet notes being repeated. Clare smiled lightly and kept playing with Flora until she decided to take the little girl outside to pick some flowers. Flora squeaked when her mother picked her up. Clare smiled at her little girl and took her outside and set her on the grass before sitting beside her. As usual Flora crawled into her lap and hid for a few minutes. Clare plucked a wild flower and tucked it her daughters hair lightly. Flora looked up at her with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Clare smiled and picked her up lightly to go back inside to the living room. The tiny melody she had heard when she left had gotten longer and a little more complicated.

"Let's go see what Daddy and Miloh are up to..." Clare said to her little girl as she walked over to the stairs. Flora smiled and then nuzzled into her arms. Clare smiled lightly and carried her daughter up the stairs and into the conservatory. Luke was sitting at the piano with Miloh in his lap. Luke would play a melody and Miloh would copy it slower. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head before sitting on the floor with Flora and her ball. Flora rolled her ball so it bumped into her father's leg. Clare shook her head and waited for Luke to kick it back. And of course he did but kept his attention on Miloh who was picking up their game amazingly fast. Clare smiled and stretched before flopping backwards on the floor. The melody finally began to sound like a song and it was the one he'd written for Anni. Clare smiled again before sitting up again. The game stopped when Miloh yawned. Clare was amusing Flora by rolling her ball between the two of them.

"Nap time little man..." Luke said quietly as he gathered up Miloh and stood. Clare smiled to him and noticed Flora suppressing a yawn, "Nap time for you too." Luke chuckled and offered her a hand off the floor. Clare smiled and picked Flora up before putting her other hand in his. Luke pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek before leading him to the nursery. Luke followed knowing they'd get a little alone time as soon as the children were down for a nap. Clare tucked Flora in and moved over so Luke could put Miloh down. Luke laid Miloh next to his sister and covered him before turning to Clare. Clare wrapped her arm around his and after kissing both kids foreheads left the room. Luke followed with a smile on his face. Clare sighed once she closed the door and rubbed her neck.

"You alright Angel?" Luke asked as he placed his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry though..." Clare sighed as she leaned against him.

"Then let's get something to eat..." Luke replied and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and kissed his jaw before lightly dancing down the stairs. Luke chuckled and followed her. Clare got downstairs first and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Luke followed her. Clare pulled out vegetables and started to cut them. Luke snaked his arms around her. Clare smiled and let him keep his arms there as she chopped the vegetables before putting them in a bowl. Luke nuzzled her neck and littered her skin with kisses. Clare smiled and giggled lightly and rubbed his arm as she moved to get some sour cream. Luke let her move enough to get what she needed before tightening his hold again. Clare smiled lightly and patted his arm before mixing up some ranch dip. Luke nuzzled her neck and traced circles against her stomach.

"Missing the bikini top yet?" Clare asked smiling lightly.

"No...you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing." Luke replied.

"Are you sure you're not missing it?" Clare asked cheekily. Luke nipped at her weak spot to silence her. Clare squeaked before moaning quietly.

"I can live with what I have..." Luke purred. Clare smirked and continued to make the dip and when it was done, took a carrot and dipped it then munched on it. Luke nuzzled her neck.

"So I guess you don't want to go swimming with me when the twins are sleeping tonight, well that's a shame...I'll just have fun in the water all by myself..." Clare teased after eating another carrot. Luke spun her around and kissed her soundly. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke lifted her up onto the counter as he ran his hands up her thighs. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his hips. Luke growled quietly and bit her lip. Clare moaned lightly and opened her mouth. Luke smirked as he deepened the kiss and found the hem of her shirt. Clare smirked and ran her hands under the collar of his shirt and down his back. Luke broke the kiss as he attacked her neck and ran his hands up her stomach. Clare moaned lightly as she went for his temple.

"Still want to go for that swim?" Luke rumbled as he slipped his fingers under bra and pinched her peak.

"I was going to go tonight..." Clare purred as she nipped his ear tip. Luke smirked and removed his hands to scoop her up. Clare smiled and kept tugged on his ear lightly. Luke placed a sound nip to her weak spot as he went upstairs. Clare moaned and moved her teeth to his temple. Luke kicked the door shut and then pinned her to the bed. Clare moaned and moved her legs so one of his was in between them. Luke smirked and pressed his knee to her weakest spot. Clare moaned and groaned quietly as she shifted in pleasure. Luke growled and left his knee there as he began to work her shirt up. Clare moaned again and shifted. Luke nipped up her stomach as he removed her shirt and unclipped her bra. Clare moaned and with her skirt hiked up around her hips she shifted in pleasure again. One she bare on the top he nuzzled her neck, "Enjoying yourself Kitten?" he purred as he shifted his knee. She nodded and moaned again. Luke smirked and nipped her weak spot as he placed his hand over her right breast. Clare's ear twitched before she moved his head and kissed him passionately. Luke returned the kiss as he pinched her peak hoping to elicit a gasp from her. Clare gasped and let her eyes close. Luke deepened the kiss as he squeezed gently and applied a little more pressure to her weakest spot. Clare moaned and shuddered then groaned and turned to mush in Luke's arms. Luke smirked and gave her a moment. It took Clare at least ten minutes to calm down enough to breathe properly. Luke smiled and nudged her jaw. Clare looked at him with her face still flushed and a smile gracing it. Luke placed a sweet kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back gently. Luke smirked to himself as he shifted his knee again. Clare moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and broke the kiss as he trialed kisses down her breast bone. Clare moaned and shivered lightly as she tilted her head back. He shifted his knee as he licked up to her peak. Clare moaned again and arched her back, panting. He growled happily and nipped her peak. She moaned louder and shivered as her back arched more and she still was panting. He smiled as he took her peak in his mouth as he rubbed her side. Clare moaned again shifted in pleasure. Luke passed his tongue over her peak slowly. She moaned louder still and shivered. Luke repeated the action on her other side. He received the same reaction. Luke returned to her neck but not before shifting his knee and pressing it against her weakest spot. Clare moaned her loudest before letting her back flop against the bed and her head loll to the side, he had finally pushed her over the edge. Luke nuzzled her neck and rubbed her side.

"And...you say...I'm evil..." Clare managed through panting.

"I think we're evil to each other..." Luke whispered still trying to help her even her breathing. It was another ten minutes before Clare's breathing and heart rate were back down.

"So other than temporarily losing the ability to breathe, did you enjoy yourself Angel?" Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah...Did you?" Clare asked as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Every time..." Luke replied as he rolled onto his back and held her to him. Clare smiled and snuggled into his chest. Luke traced light circles in the small of her back. Clare's ear twitched before she sighed, "Where did you toss my bra and shirt?" Luke pointed to the floor next to them. Clare leaned over and grabbed her clothes before sitting up and putting them on.

"Well it was fun while it lasted..." Luke sighed.

"Yup but now we got to tend to the twins." Clare said as she stood and pulled her skirt back into place before going to the door. Luke shifted and sat up. Clare disappeared out the door, fixing her hair as she went. Luke got up and followed her. He caught the swish of her skirt as she went into the nursery. Luke smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Clare scooped both infants out of the crib as they were standing looking through the bars at her. Luke snaked his arms around her. She smiled and leaned against him lightly.

"And what's the matter with our little Angels?" Luke cooed.

"They need to be changed..." Clare said scrunching her nose momentarily before taking the twins to the changing table Clare had Luke make a few months after they were born. Luke chuckled and disappeared to make a snack. Clare changed the twins then picked them back up. Luke returned to lean against the frame of the door as he munched on a carrot. Clare held both infants as they snuggled into her neck as she turned around. Luke smiled as he finished his carrot. Clare smiled and shifted the twins lightly before walking over to him. Luke smiled and opened his arms for her. Clare smiled and walked into his arms. Luke placed his arms around her gently and kissed the twin's temples. Clare smiled and nuzzled their heads lightly. Luke kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Alright, who wants to play?" Clare asked the infants, who smiled up at her. Luke smiled and removed one arm. Clare smiled and carried the two children into the conservatory and sat down before setting the twins across from her in a triangle then gave them some toys. Luke smiled and grabbed his guitar from the corner and sat on the couch. Clare smiled and watched as the two infants played with each other. Luke smiled and started to work on a new song. Clare smiled and stretched, letting her muscles and joints pull before relaxing. The new song was very upbeat. Clare smiled and laid on her side to watch the children from there. Luke tossed her a throw pillow. Clare caught it and tucked it under her head. Luke smiled and went back to work. Clare smiled lightly and watched until the twins crawled over to her. They settled against her stomach and went to sleep. Clare smiled softly and shifted slightly so they would be more comfortable. Luke continued to work on the song as the children slept. Clare brushed their hair off their heads lightly, smiling softly. Luke finished shortly after. Clare smiled softly, "Can you go get their blanket please...Don't want them catching a cold..." Luke nodded and placed the guitar back in its place before disappearing. Clare smiled softly and kept brushing her children's hair back. Luke returned and handed her the blankets Anni had made for the twins on their first birthday. Clare smiled and tucked the blankets around her little Angels. Luke sat down next to her and replaced the pillow with his lap. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes with a content sigh. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare smiled again before falling asleep with her children. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare sighed softly in her sleep before turning her head and nuzzling his thigh lightly. Luke shifted and crossed his legs in front of him. Clare shifted and settled. Luke pulled a blanket off the couch and over his wife. Clare sighed softly and nuzzled his leg once more. Luke smiled and leaned against the wall before joining the rest of his family. It was a few hours later when the twins shifted against her stomach, waking Clare up. Luke was still sleeping soundly. Clare pulled the blanket off her and checked the twins, who looked up at her with their blue and green eyes. Miloh yawned and pulled his sister closer. Clare smiled and played with their hair quickly before shifting slightly. Luke sighed and shifted. Clare shook her head and picked up the still tired infants and put them in Luke's lap as she sat up. She checked the clock, it was around dinner time so she got up and went to get it started. Luke placed his arms around the twins and slept on. Clare kissed their heads before disappearing to get dinner done. There was quiet chatter coming from downstairs. Clare's ears twitched as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm sure she'll let you stay Marie, mom's really understanding..." Lucas's voice reached her ears. Clare shook her head and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Are you sure Lucas, I don't want to be any more trouble for you..." There was something about the female voice that reminded her of Anni. Clare hummed as she silently crept down the stairs until she reached the bottom step.

"Yes I'm sure Marie, besides you need to be somewhere safe..." Lucas replied. Clare continued to hum as she made her way into the kitchen still being quiet.

"Mom? Is that you?" Lucas asked from the window.

"Uh huh." Clare hummed as she got two steaks out and started to warm the milk up.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

"You know you can always talk to me." Clare answered as she stepped out of the kitchen. Lucas was sitting behind a tiny but heavily pregnant vixen. Clare blinked once, "Okay...what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay first and foremost, they're not mine. Second, mom this is Marie, she's due at the end of the week but..." Lucas paused.

"My mate left me for another." Marie finished.

"I thought keatons mated for life...oh well...You're welcome here Marie, but I have to warn you, I have two one year olds running around." Clare said smiling softly to the small Keaton.

"I don't mind..." Marie replied and made to stand but Lucas had t help her.

"I'll go get the basket, call me if anything starts to burn..." Clare said as she climbed the stairs. Lucas nodded and let Marie lean against him. Clare came back a few minutes later and set the basket down beside them, "There..." Lucas helped Marie lie down then lay next to the basket.

"If you need anything just ask Lucas or myself...but for now, I've got supper to watch." Clare said and rubbed Lucas's ears and patted Marie's head gently.

"Thank you I will..." Marie replied. Clare smiled to her before disappearing back in the kitchen, "Oh Lucas when your father gets down here, tell him...Don't need him coming to conclusions."

"I will mom..." Lucas replied. Clare smiled and started humming absently as she watched dinner but her ear twitched to the window, it was raining. Luke could be heard coming down the stairs. Clare sighed and closed the slightly open window before starting to peel some potatoes.

"Aww Lucas, they're so cute..." Marie cooed. Clare smiled and started singing softly.

"Lucas please tell me those aren't yours..." Luke said as he set the twins on the couch to continue their nap. Clare shook her head and continued to sing softly.

"They're not, Dad this Marie, her mate left her to fend for herself a few days ago...I couldn't just leave her, could I?" Lucas defended. Clare's ear twitched slightly as she checked the steak and then got everything else ready.

"You're a good kid Lucas, please to meet you Marie..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and stretched before poking at the potatoes. Luke slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him, "You're up..."

"I heard Lucas...so what's the story behind the young female...?" Luke asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Other than she's due at the end of the week, I know just about as much as you." Clare answered as she nuzzled his cheek. Luke nodded then sighed.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed as she kept a sharp eye on dinner.

"She's quite tiny, do you think she'll make it to her due date?" Luke asked quietly. Clare shook her head lightly in response. Luke sighed and pulled her closer. Clare meeped lightly and looked at him. Luke smiled lightly and settled his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek then turned the steaks over. Lucas slipped into the kitchen, "Mom, Marie's hurting, is there something you can do for her?"

"Umm...I think there's a bag of wheat around here somewhere..." Clare hummed as she reached up above the stove to open the cupboards. Luke shifted to watch dinner while she searched. Clare patted around and found the warm bag, "Ah ha." Luke chuckled quietly and glanced back to where Marie was trying to get comfortable. Clare took the bag to the tiny Keaton, "Here you go Marie."

"Thank you, they won't settle in one place for long..." Marie said quietly.

"I know how it feels..." Clare hummed and glanced at the slowly awakening twins. Miloh yawned and snuggled his sister. Flora shifted and whined before hugging her brother. Their mother smiled and went to get the bottles. Lucas jumped up to keep Marie company. Clare came back and smiled at the two keatons before sitting on the couch to hold the bottles for Miloh and Flora. Miloh looked at his mother then reached for her. Clare smiled and sat down beside him and picked him up. Miloh settled happily in her arms as Lucas rested his head on Marie's shoulder. Clare grabbed the blue bottle and gave Miloh the nipple. Miloh suckled happily and Marie shifted as, most likely, one of her kits shifted. Clare smiled at the expecting Keaton then burped Miloh when he was done. He shifted and fisted his hands in her shirt. Clare smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Flora yawned and opened her eyes. Clare smiled and grabbed the other bottle and lifted her daughter into the arms after setting Miloh on her lap. Flora suckled happily as Lucas fell asleep wrapped around Marie. Clare smiled softly and sighed contently.

"Are you sure they're not his?" Luke asked from behind her with two plates in his hands.

"No I'm not sure...And if they are, I hope he committed." Clare said as she patted the spot beside her.

"He seems pretty comfortable around her..." Luke replied as he joined her on the couch.

"Let's hope we don't get another Orion..." Clare whispered and put Flora on her lap beside Miloh after burping her. Luke nodded. Clare placed a quick kiss to his cheek before starting to eat. Luke smiled and began to eat as well. Clare ate at her usual speed and when she was done, set her dirty dishes on the coffee table. Luke got up and moved Marie's basket from the window so neither of the keatons got too warm. Clare put Miloh and Flora on the couch before standing to go wash the dishes. Luke smiled and watched the kids and the Keatons. Clare was washing the dishes humming under her breath. Luke slipped in and toss the wheat bag back above the stove. Clare shifted her weight absently and started to put the dried dishes away. Luke kissed her cheek then returned to the children. Clare smiled and quickly finished putting the dishes away to go out into the living room. Luke was watching the kids as they slept while gently stroking Marie's side. Clare smiled and picked up the children, "I'll take them to bed..." Luke nodded, "Want to grab an extra blanket while you're upstairs?"

"Okay, big or small?" Clare asked as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"One that'll fit in this basket..." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare said and went up the stairs. Luke smiled and shifted Marie gently into his lap, Lucas had disappeared somewhere. A few minutes later Clare came back down and had the blanket with her. Luke smiled at her. Clare smiled back and handed him the blanket, "I need to go get changed...Meet you in the water?" Luke nodded as he folded the blanket and placed it in the basket so Marie had a little more padding before returning her to her place of rest. Clare smiled and kissed his nose before disappearing upstairs. Luke smiled and picked up the basket and set it next to the fireplace. There was a quiet poof a few minutes later. Luke chuckled and slipped out the back door. Clare was already waist deep in the ocean water and was standing waiting for him. Luke smiled and stripped down to his boxers before wading out to her. Clare smiled and backed out of reach slowly. Luke smirked and disappeared.

"Oh dear..." Clare sighed and dived under the water. Luke didn't appear behind her. Clare swam into deeper water, just in case. Still her husband remained invisible to her. Clare surfaced and looked around, letting her ears twitched, "Where is he...?"

"Boo..." Luke whispered in her ear as he placed his arm under her breasts. Clare meeped and looked behind her then sighed, "I'll never get used to that..." Luke chuckled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and turned her head to kiss his temple. Luke pulled her into a deep kiss and backed up so the cool water was above her girls. Clare kissed him back smiling. Luke smirked and pressed his knee against her sweet spot. Clare moaned into the kiss and resisted biting on her lower lip. Luke smiled and deepened the kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke placed his hands on her hips and moved his knee forward. Clare moaned loudly into the kiss and pulled herself closer to him. Luke smiled when she only caused more contact between them. Clare smirked, her prankster ways were getting the better of her finally and she put her hands on the waistband of his boxers. Luke raised an eyebrow to her. Clare laughed as she pulled his boxers off and pushed off his chest to swim away. Luke smirked as he dangled her top. Clare smirked and kept swimming away, she had come prepared, she had worn two tops, he only had one. Luke growled and disappeared below the waves. Clare swam around lazily before going near the S.S. Linebeck. The water temperature seemed to drop around her. Clare shivered lightly and swam to the docks to pull herself out of the water. Both her tops were gone. Clare growled and ducked back into the water before swimming to the bottom. Luke slipped behind her and looped his arms around her. Clare blew a bubble at him and sank to the bottom to get two seashells. Luke rolled his eyes and surfaced. Clare grabbed the two seashells and used them as a temporary top as she swam back to the surface. Luke was standing chest deep in the water.

"Luke dear...Give me back my tops..." Clare said refusing to come higher than neck.

"When you give me back my boxers dearest..." Luke replied. Clare glared for a minute before swimming over to him. Luke handed Clare her tops and then opened his hand for his royal blue boxers. Clare placed the boxers in his hands and quickly tied on her tops. Luke pulled on his boxers then pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke slowly backed her towards the shore. Clare gave up swimming and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. Luke chuckled and broke the kiss to shift his hold on her. Clare smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Up for a bath Angel?" Luke purred.

"Where?" Clare asked quietly as she ran her hand up and down his chest lightly.

"Ours of course..." Luke replied, knowing they couldn't leave the children.

"Okay...but we have to be quiet." Clare said tapping his chest lightly.

"We will or...at least I will..." Luke whispered. Clare shook her head lightly then kissed his chest. Luke smiled as he placed her on her feet on the shore. Clare smiled and grabbed one of the towels she brought and covered herself. Luke picked up his clothes and pulled her against him. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke walked them back inside. Clare tiptoed through the living room, not wanting to wake the sleeping Keaton. Marie shifted and groaned quietly, "You take care of her, I'll go draw the water..." Luke whispered. She nodded and shooed him upstairs before quietly moving to the basket. Lucas had yet return from wherever he had disappeared to and Marie shifted in discomfort. Clare crouched down beside the basket and rubbed the swelled stomach of the soon to be Keaton mother. Marie quieted and Clare could feel her littler move. Clare sighed and continued to rub the large stomach. Marie groaned and opened one eye, "Lucas...?"

"He's not back yet dear..." Clare whispered as she rubbed the underside of her new ward's stomach. Marie nodded and closed her eyes again and relaxed under Clare's touch. Clare smiled softly and kept rubbing gently. Marie winced as one of her kits shifted at an odd angle. Clare gently pressed against Marie's stomach and shifted the kit back into a more comfortable place before resuming her previous ministrations. Marie sighed gratefully and soon returned to sleep. Clare smiled softly and put the young Keaton's tails over her stomach.

"Angel, come on..." Luke whispered. Clare's ear twitched lightly before she stood up and quietly tiptoed up the stairs. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke led her into the bathroom. Once in the tiled room, Clare took off one top then the other. Luke growled possessively and he placed his hands on her hips. Clare smirked and started to slowly pull her bottoms off. Luke nipped and sucked at the weak spot on her neck. Clare moaned and tilted her head so he had more access. Luke smiled against her skin as he ran his hands up her stomach. Clare shivered and leaned against him, since he was naturally warmer than her anyways. Luke released her and helped her finish stripping. Clare turned and pulled his boxers off before grabbing his hands and leading him to the bathtub. Luke growled eagerly and followed. Clare smiled and kissed his lips as she stepped into the warm water. Luke followed with no resistance and was soon seated behind her. Clare smiled and started to wash the salt off her husband, slowly of course, just to torture him. Luke's fingers twitched against his urge to touch her in intimate ways. The ninja smiled and rinsed him off before starting to wash herself. Luke's control snapped and he ran his hands up her thighs. Clare smiled and kept washing herself. Luke purposely brushed his fingers against her sweet spot. Clare moaned loudly and paused in her washing, momentarily stunned. Luke chuckled in her ear and growled possessively. Clare moaned and closed her eyes, already starting to pant.

"Shh...you can't wake the children kitten..." He whispered in her ear as he repeated the action. Clare bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning but her head leaned backwards. Luke chuckled darkly as he attacked both her weak points together. Clare bit her lip harder, drew blood before fainting. Luke sighed and wiped her lip before waiting for her to come around. Clare came back thirty seconds later and shook her head.

"Too fast?" Luke asked.

"Yeah..." Clare said as she finished washing herself.

"I'm sorry, I should know better..." Luke apologized. Clare sighed and shook her head one more time, "Yeah yeah..." After a few minutes of quiet, "Are you mad at me?"

"How many times do I have to say this...I can never be mad at you...Just don't do that ever again..." Clare said as she sighed. Luke whined quietly but agreed. Clare nodded and finished washing herself before leaning against him. Luke kept his hands strictly on her stomach. Clare sighed, "Come on, the water is getting cold..." Luke removed his hand and slipped out before her. Clare sighed again and climbed out after him. Luke wrapped a towel around himself then offered her one. Clare took it and wrapped it around herself. Luke quickly dried off and dressed before disappearing into their room. Clare sighed again before dressing and this time putting a shirt on before going into their room. Luke was sitting in the window watching the sun set. Clare sighed and crawled into bed.

"I'm sorry I overstepped your boundaries..." Luke said from the window.

"Apology accepted..." Clare whispered, tucking her face into her pillow. She didn't know he gotten out of the window until his arms were around her from behind. Clare put her hands on his arms lightly and closed her eyes.

"I think I need a new list of rules..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare was all too happy to oblige, "No going south of the waistband. And we can only play at night."

"Are your thighs off limits again?" Luke whined.

"No, just don't go too high up." Clare said.

"Do these rules apply to everything or just my hands?" Luke inquired.

"If your knee doesn't go too far..." Clare answered. Luke sighed having just lost his secret weapon. Clare hummed and shook her head. Luke shifted so his hand remained on her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes again, "Good night Luke..."

"Sweet dreams Clare..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and nuzzled her pillow before falling asleep. Luke sighed and then joined her.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare woke half asleep but the twins were calling. To her surprise they quieted moments later. Clare sat up confused. Lucas hopped up where her husband should have been.

"Oh..." Clare yawned before flopping against the bed.

"Mom, I need your help..." Lucas said quietly as he tapped her arm.

"I'm up..." Clare said and sat up again before scooting to the edge. Lucas hopped off the bed and padded over to the door. Clare stretched and grabbed her robe, swinging it on before following Lucas. A pained whimper reached her ears as they left the master bedroom. Clare hummed and when she got to the bottle of the stairs went into the kitchen to get the bag of wheat. Lucas returned to Marie's side to offer some comfort; he really had no idea how to help her. Clare came back with a warm wheat bag and sat beside the basket. She started to rub the Keaton's large belly and set the bag under it.

"I should...rip Kane's eyes out for this..." Marie hissed as one of her kit's once again shifted to cause her discomfort. Clare gently pressed against the Keaton's stomach and shifted the kit back into a comfortable spot, "You can do that later..." Lucas lay with his head on her shoulders, "I'll help you..."

"Just make sure you wash up before coming back inside." Clare hummed as she rubbed Marie's stomach gently. Marie sighed and looked at Clare sadly. Clare turned her head to her and smiled and rubbed her own ears absently. Marie sighed again and placed her head on her paws.

"What seems to be troubling you Marie?" Clare asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I just don't know how I'm going to raise them alone..." Marie whispered.

"You can stay here until they can fend for themselves." Clare said and looked at the window.

"No...I couldn't...I don't want to burden you any further..." Marie replied.

"Too bad, you're staying...No way I'm going to let you out with kits alone." Clare said and smiled softly, "And you aren't a burden." If keatons could smile Marie probably would have, "Maybe exile isn't so bad..."

"If you know where to go." Clare replied then stood, "I'm a wee bit hungry, I'll be right back." Marie shifted and Lucas whispered something in her ear that made her gasp. Clare's ear twitched absently and she rubbed it as she dug out an apple. It was a yelp from the other room that brought back her attention. Clare grabbed her apple and quickly walked into the room, "Eh?"

"Ow..." Marie whined. Clare crouched down again and rubbed the young Keaton's stomach again. Her hand passed over a tiny paw that was pressing against its mother's stomach, actually she could see it as well.

"This is going to hurt Marie..." Clare said as she frowned slightly before pressing against her stomach and turning the kit around slowly. Marie bit her own paw to keep from crying out in pain. Clare finally got the kit into a position that wouldn't hurt the tiny Keaton and lightly took the pressure off. Marie panted and whined as the pain receded at a sinfully slow pace. Clare sighed and quickly got the now cold bag, "I'll just heat this back up to a good warmth..." Marie nodded slightly as Lucas nuzzled her head. Clare smiled and went into the kitchen to warm the bag up and to make herself a cup of tea. To her surprise Luke was in the kitchen starting breakfast. Clare blinked then shook her head, "Did you faze down here?"

"No I walked...How's our latest addition?" Luke replied.

"The kits are a lively bunch, like to cause their poor mother pain..." Clare sighed as she put the bag in the oven to warm up.

"Sounds like Johnny's first litter..." Luke mused as he mixed up a bowl of waffle batter.

"But Marie's too tiny to be having kits...One was actually pushing her stomach up..." Clare sighed as she put the kettle on.

"Point taken but there's nothing that can be done now and you said the same thing about Anni when she was having the twins and she was fine..." Luke replied.

"Anni wasn't having a litter of at least five..." Clare pointed out as she crouched down to watch the wheat bag. Luke sighed and nodded in agreement. Clare stood before the kettle started to whistle and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Do you want breakfast when it's ready?" Luke asked.

"Sure..." Clare replied as she pulled the bag out of the oven and took it back into the living room. Lucas had placed his head on Marie's round midsection as the light pressure kept the kits still.

"I brought the bag back..." Clare said then yawned as she crouched by the basket. Lucas sat up so his mother could place the bag in the right spot. Clare quickly put the bag where it was suppose to go then stretched before standing up. Miloh and Flora yawned from their place on the couch. Clare walked over to the couch, picked the twins up then laid on the couch before putting them on her stomach and kept them there with her hands on their small backs. They both snuggled close to her as Marie shifted in her basket.

"You're worried about her..." Luke said quietly so as not disturb the children or the young Keaton finally finding sleep.

"Just a bit..." Clare whispered then closed her eyes.

"I think it's more than a bit..." He replied as he placed the plate on the coffee table. Clare shifted and grabbed the fork and cut a piece, all with one hand as the other draped the connected arm over the twins. Luke frowned at her silence but let it go as he placed a small saucer of cream and a plate of apple chunks in front of the basket. Clare finished eating and put her hand back on one of her children's back before shifting again. There was a tense uneasy silence over the room and it made Luke uncomfortable enough to leave the room. Clare couldn't fall back asleep for all she was worth but she kept her eyes closed. Miloh woke up and began to fuss first. Clare sighed softly and tightened her hold on the twins as she sat up. She was alone in the room sans the two sleeping keatons. Clare stood and went into the kitchen to get the bottles. Luke was washing the dishes but not really paying any attention. Clare scooped two bottles and started to warm up the milk.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me, cause you're really quiet?" Luke asked out of the blue.

"Yes I'm sure." Clare said as she put the leaves she made the tea with, the purple with green leaves that only had one purpose; to ease cramps, away.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that..." Luke apologized.

"Now I should be asking if you're alright...you've been acting weird for the past year." Clare said as she turned and faced him. Luke sighed, "I have to go take the trials next week...I don't know how long I'll be gone..."

"I'll wait for you..." Clare whispered and kissed his lips lightly. Luke smiled a little, she could tell the thought of being away from her and the children was eating away at him.

"Hurry home, when you leave of course, and I'll have dinner ready for you..." Clare whispered and turned to get the bottles ready. The sadness and unease that had been hanging around her husband for a year disappeared in that instant. Clare grabbed the bottles and carried the children back out into the living room to feed them. She nearly tripped over Lucas as he padded to the front door. Thanks to years of training though, she managed to righted herself and proceeded to the couch. Marie had fallen asleep on the wrong side and her breaths were short. Clare set the twins down and put their bottles on the coffee table before going over to the basket and rolling Marie over. Once she was lying on her right side, her breathing deepened and evened. Clare smiled softly and went back to the couch to feed her little ones. Marie had barely been there a day and already she kind of filled the hole Bane had created when he left. Clare sighed softly and after burping the twins, took them upstairs to lie down in their crib before going back downstairs for a quick nap. Luke covered her with a blanket on his way to do the laundry. Clare shifted slightly and yawned.

"Sleep tight sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he slipped outside. Clare groaned quietly, she didn't put enough leaves in the tea so she was still in a little pain. An extra warmth curled against her stomach and settled there. Clare cracked her eyes open and looked down, slightly confused. Marie had managed to climb onto the couch and curl up at her stomach. Clare shook her head lightly and rubbed the Keaton's stomach lightly. Marie shifted and remained sleeping. Clare sighed and closed her eyes. Marie shivered and curled closer to Clare. Clare slipped the blanket from under the heavily pregnant Keaton and draped it over her. Marie settled and relaxed. Clare smiled and sighed before she slipped into the dream realm. It was a few hours later when one of Marie's kits shifted waking both of them. Clare sighed and cracked her eyes open. Marie groaned and sighed as she shifted to try to jump off the couch. Clare gently picked the Keaton up, "Don't push yourself too hard Marie..." Clare said as she sat up then walked over to the basket. Marie nodded and went limp in Clare's arms. Clare picked up the cold wheat bag and placed the soon to be mother Keaton in the basket before she stood again, "I'll just warm this up." Marie nodded as she managed to worm her way under her blanket. Clare, with every creature she cared for, rubbed Marie's ears before going into the kitchen. The young expecting mother pulled the blanket around her tiny body to remain warm. Clare tossed the bag in the oven to warm up as she sighed softly.

"You're sighed far too much these days Angel..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"I have reasons to sigh today..." Clare replied and rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke placed his arms around her gently and kissed her temple. Clare leaned against him and closed her eyes. Luke gently rubbed her sides and rumbled quietly. Clare twitched her ear before opening her eyes.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"The twins are up..." Clare replied in a whisper as she looked up at him.

"I'll take care of them, you relax and listen to your own advice..." Luke told her as he kissed her forehead. Clare nodded and bent to get the now warm wheat bag. Luke slipped out of the kitchen to tend to the children. Clare took the bag back to the young Keaton, "Here you go Marie..."

"Thank you Clare..." Marie replied. Clare smiled to the small Keaton before placing the bag where it was needed then stood up. Marie sighed and relaxed. Clare smiled softly then turned to lie on the couch again. Lucas fazed though the door carrying a small package. Clare looked at him the sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Lucas unwrapped the package and placed a tiny blue green crystal over the edge of the basket before tapping it with his paw so it emitted a gentle hum and relaxing wave rolled over the room. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Someone placed their hand to her stomach gently. Clare cracked open one eye. Luke smiled gently and rubbed her stomach to ease away some of the pain. Clare smiled softly and relaxed slightly.

"Do you want me to make you another cup of tea?" Luke asked as he applied a small amount of pressure to release any tightness.

"Please..." Clare whispered softly. Luke kissed her forehead and slipped out of the room. Clare sighed softly and rubbed her eyes lightly.

"You okay mom?" Lucas asked.

"Just a bit tired and sore..." Clare whispered. Lucas jumped up next to her and nuzzled her cheek. Clare rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas licked her cheek and laid with his head on her collar bone. Clare rubbed his ears once more before rubbing her stomach gently. Luke slipped into the room and sat at her hip. Clare looked at him and smiled softly. Luke returned the smile and offered her a hand up. Clare moved Lucas over and put her hand in Luke's. Luke slowly pulled her up and leaned her against him. Clare shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. Luke placed the cup in her hands, the whole situation somewhat reminiscent of when she first found out she was pregnant. But Clare knew she wasn't so she sipped her tea lightly. Luke fell back into old habits and rubbed her stomach gently. Clare finished her tea and closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"Any better?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks..." Clare replied.

"No problem Angel..." Luke whispered as he gently laid her back down, "Now take a nap, I'll keep an eye on Marie and the kids."

"Okay..." Clare said and eventually her breathing evened out. Luke kissed her forehead and checked on Marie before going to check on the twins. Clare rolled onto her side and pressed her face into the back cushions. Marie shifted in her basket and continued to sleep. Clare absently rubbed her own stomach as she stretched. Lucas returned to Marie and joined them for a nap. Clare slowly exhaled as she slept. Luke checked on all of them every so often until they awoke. Clare was the first to awaken as she shifted slightly before sneezing and opening her eyes. The sun was setting when she awoke which meant she slept through lunch. Clare sat up slowly and looked around. Marie was still asleep in her basket but Lucas was gone again and the house was quiet. Clare swung the blanket off her and her feet onto the floor before standing. The young mother shifted and whined quietly. Clare walked over after standing then crouched next to the basket. Marie whined and groaned as she tried to find a comfortable position. Clare rubbed the large belly of the small Keaton gently. Marie opened her eyes with a whine.

"Shh..." Clare whispered and picked up the cold wheat bag. One of Marie's kits shifted under her hand. Clare hummed and rubbed the tiny Keaton's stomach again before going to warm the bag up. Marie shifted and finally found a spot that was somewhat comfortable. Clare came back a few minutes later and set the bag back into position. Marie shifted as her stomach growled, she probably would've blushed if she could.

"What would you like to eat?" Clare asked as she remained crouched. Marie nodded, "I haven't eaten in a couple of days..."

"Saucer of cream alright?" Clare asked. Marie nodded again and placed her head on her paws, her litter was sapping her energy.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Clare said and stood to go to the kitchen. Marie nodded and lay still. Clare came back a minute later and placed the saucer of cream next to the basket. Marie did her best to stand but her legs buckled, she was just too weak. Clare picked up the saucer and set in in the basket delicately so it didn't tip over, "There..."

"Thank you..." Marie said quietly as she lapped at the cream. Clare smiled and waited until she was done to take the saucer away. Marie shifted painfully as she coiled her tails around her. Clare rubbed the large belly of the tiny Keaton before disappearing to take the saucer away. Marie sighed as she tried to make her litter settle. Clare came back and sat beside the basket to rub small gently circles against Marie's stomach. Marie relaxed a little but only because her litter kept shifted. Clare hummed lightly and rubbed her ear with her other hand. Marie leaned into her touch. Clare smiled softly and continued to rub the Keaton's ears. Lucas padded into the room and walked right into the leg of the coffee table as he yawned. Clare winced slightly then shook her head. Lucas muttered a few things his mother didn't know he knew. Clare shook her head and would've gasped if she knew he was old enough to swear all he wanted. Lucas crossed the room and climbed into his mother' s lap. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her son's ears gently before returning one hand to Marie's ear. Marie had fallen asleep again. Clare's ear twitched as she searched for her husband by sound. There were quiet almost inaudible steps in the direction of the nursery. Clare smiled and stopped listening and concentrated on rubbing ears. Lucas had joined Marie and was lying contently in her lap.

"I'm like some sort of sleeping drug..." Clare whispered as she stretched her arms then rubbed her right shoulder. The quiet footsteps moved from the nursery to the conservatory. Clare sighed softly and listened, for she had nothing better to do. The patio doors opened and the footsteps disappeared. Clare still had the ocarina of time and the silver flute with her so she pulled out the softer of the two and played a song quietly. Marie's litter finally settled completely. Clare kept playing softly, eyes closing. Lucas yawned and leaned into her stomach. Clare kept playing softly as her foot tapped lightly. Lucas and Marie slept peacefully. Clare finished the song and pulled the ocarina away from her lips. A pair of arms snaked around her waist. Clare opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Much...I haven't move for a while though..." Clare whispered leaning her head against his shoulder. Luke kissed her temple and carefully placed Lucas behind Marie. Clare shifted her hold on her ocarina before shifting into Luke's lap. Luke rubbed her side gently not wanting to evoke anymore pain for her. Clare leaned against his chest and put her ocarina to her lips once more. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare started to play a song slowly then it picked up speed. Luke smiled softly and continued to run his fingers through her hair. Clare continued to play. Luke smiled and shifted to lean against the mantle. Clare finished her song and put the ocarina away and made herself comfortable. Luke tucked her head under his chin and hummed his newest song. Clare closed her eyes and sighed softly. Luke kissed her forehead and held her close. Clare smiled softly and rested her hands on his knees.

"Tired?" Luke asked quietly.

"I've been sleeping all day, no...But I would like to spend some time with my children..." Clare replied in a whisper. Luke smiled and picked her up. Clare smiled lightly and kept her head resting on his chest. Luke carried her up the stairs. Clare smiled and waited patiently. Luke set her on her feet when they reached the nursery. Clare smiled as she went into the room quietly. Miloh was awake but Flora was still asleep. Clare smiled and picked the small boy up, "Hello little one..." Miloh smiled and snuggled into her warmth.

"Do you want to show mommy what you can play on the piano?" Clare asked shifting Miloh slightly. Luke smiled from the door frame. Clare smiled as Miloh nodded his head, "Okay off we go then." Luke kissed her temple as she passed. Clare smiled and shook her head then went into the conservatory. Miloh settled contently in her arms. Clare sat down on the piano bench and set Miloh in front of her, in her lap. He looked up at her then slowly played the song his father had taught him. When he finished, Clare hugged him, "Beautiful." Miloh snuggled into her and yawned. Clare smiled and picked him back up, "Back to bed with you little guy..." Clare whispered as she stood. Luke could be heard walking the floor of the nursery humming quietly. Clare carried Miloh back into the nursery quietly. Luke was cradling Flora as he tried to get her back to sleep. Miloh was already asleep by the time Clare stepped through the door, her magic and vanilla scent would do that. Luke smiled to her and returned his attention to their daughter. Clare smiled and tucked Miloh in before going over to Luke and Flora. Luke stopped his steady pace and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't get her back to sleep, I've tried everything..."

"Let me try something..." Clare whispered and pulled out the small blue instrument and started to play Luke's lullaby softly. After a few minutes Flora drifted off. Clare smiled and slipped it away carefully, "There..." Luke smiled and handed her their daughter, "Marie just fell out of her basket..."

"Can you get her ... I'll put Flora down then I'll be in bed." Clare whispered as she gently rocked the tiny girl as she walked over to the crib.

"Tired sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Just a bit and sore still..." Clare replied as she tucked Flora in before kissing both of their children's heads lightly.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Luke asked.

"If you can whip something up quickly." Clare replied. Luke nodded and disappeared downstairs. Clare watched the twins for another minute before blowing out the candles and leaving the room quietly. The house fell quiet. Clare made her way to the master bedroom then sat on the bed. There was a small box on the nightstand with no apparent markings. Clare tilted her head to the side curiously and picked up the box. Whatever the box contained shifted. Clare blinked and opened it. Inside lay a delicate silver and gold bracelet with the word Angel engraved on the inside and the combination of her symbol with his family's crest on the top. Clare smiled softly and shook her head gently, "You spoil me too much..."

"No, I spoil you just enough and I wanted to give it to you early...since I won't be here for our..." Luke trailed off, you could see the guilt in his eyes. Clare smiled softly and slipped the bracelet on before standing, "Then I'll give you mine early too..." Luke set Marie down outside the door and her dinner on the nightstand. Clare went to the dresser and dug in her shirt drawer, pulling out a small box. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. Clare walked over and sat beside him before putting the small box in his hands. Luke carefully opened the small box. Inside lay a kerchief that shifted colours between red and black and on top of it lay a silver necklace with a pair of wings one black and silver the other white and blue. Luke smiled and put it on before kissing her gently. Clare smiled and kissed him back softly. Luke broke the kiss to place one to her forehead.

"You like it I take it..." Clare whispered as she kissed his nose.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I love you too...more than anything you could give me..." Luke pulled her into his lap and hugged her but remained gentle. Clare leaned against him and sighed contently.

"Ummm...I hate to break up the moment but I'm cold..." Marie called from the hall. Clare smiled softly, "I'll get her." Luke nodded and tossed a couple logs in the fireplace he'd added in the past year before lighting it. Clare got Marie and set her basket beside the hearth. Marie purred quietly as the warmth washed over her. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed the Keaton's ears before standing. Luke opened his arms for her again. She smiled and leaned into his arms lightly. Luke wrapped his arms around her and laid down. Clare smiled and shifted before settling contently.

"So, how long left do you think she had left before she delivers?" Luke asked after ten minutes of peaceful quiet.

"Till Thursday." Clare replied as she yawned lightly.

"Been peeking have we?" Luke purred.

"I have not used any magic at all...I just looked it up." Clare said waving her hand in the air. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "Are you going to be ready to calm a panicky first time mom?"

"I did it once, I can do it again." Clare answered kissing his cheek lightly. Luke chuckled lightly and covered both of them. Clare sighed softly and rested her head on his chest. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Clare snuggled into his chest lightly before sighing in her sleep.

"Rest well my Angel..." Luke whispered and he put out the lights.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare shifted slightly in her sleep, not wanting to get up yet.

"Clare, honey, I know you don't want to get up, but could you please move your knee?" Luke asked in a strangled whisper. Clare groaned and rolled off him and lay on her side on the bed. Luke kissed her temple and wrapped his arms back around her. Clare sighed softly and slept on. Luke lay watching her sleep until the twins began to fuss and he left to go tend to them. Clare woke a few minutes after he left to stretch and sit up. Marie shifted uncomfortably in her basket, her support, Lucas, gone. Clare stood from the bed and pick up the basket to pack it down stairs. The movement woke the young vixen and she whined in discomfort. Clare started humming as she set the basket in front of the hearth downstairs and rubbed the soon-to-be mother's stomach. Marie was left gasping when the pain subsided. Clare rubbed the Keaton's ears then went to brew up some tea. Luke came downstairs with the twins and glanced at poor Marie. Clare was absently drumming a soft melody with her fingers as she waited for the water to boil. Luke placed a kiss to her cheek as he warmed milk for the twins. Clare smiled and kissed his jaw then tended to the kettle.

"May want to grab the wheat bag..." Luke said quietly. Clare opened the top cupboards and reached for it but someone chucked it too far back, "I hate being short sometimes..." Clare grumbled as she went to get the stool.

"Angel, here..." Luke said offering the heated bag. Clare smiled to him, "Thanks." Luke returned the smile then went to the twins. Clare took the bag out to Marie. Marie had curled in on herself and was whimpering quietly. Clare put the bag down against her stomach gently. Marie hissed in pain the minute the bag made contact with her.

"Hmmm..." Clare hummed and took the bag off her. Marie whined and failed at finding a comfortable spot. Clare turned the Keaton over gently and rubbed her ears. Marie groaned quietly, "Try picking her up Angel, a different position may help." Clare sighed and picked the tiny yet heavily pregnant Keaton up. Marie shifted until she was on her back then sighed in relief. Clare sighed and walked over to the couch to sit on it. Luke smiled softly at her as he fed Flora and Miloh, "I don't think she gets on her back to relieve the stress on her sides..."

"I'll let her roll whichever way she wants..." Clare muttered. Marie shifted and winced as her entire litter shifted together. Clare sighed and rubbed Marie's ears lightly.

"I'm going to be...very glad when...this is over..." Marie said between groans. Clare smiled lightly, "This part anyways, the fun part is raising them." Marie sighed as her litter shifted again. Clare turned and laid down across the couch. Marie remained limp in her arms trying everything to keep her litter calm. Clare shifted and rubbed Marie's stomach gently. The young mother sighed and relaxed under her touch. Clare kept rubbing gently and calmly as she started humming lightly. Luke smiled as he burped the twins and tucked them into the basinet they set up downstairs. Clare kept humming as she closed her eyes. Marie yawned and settled down for a, hopefully, peaceful nap. Clare kept rubbing as her humming took a different tone. Luke lifted her head and set it in his lap as he sat down. Clare opened her eyes and smiled to him before shifting to the new position. Luke kissed her forehead as Marie began to slip towards the edge of the couch. Clare adjusted the Keaton to her stomach and kept her hands on her. One of Marie's many tails flicked as she settled. Clare reclosed her eyes and kept humming softly. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare smiled lightly and halted her humming. One of Marie's kits shifted and Clare felt it move against her own stomach. The ninja smiled softly and kept rubbing the young mother Keaton's stomach.

"You're really good with her..." Luke whispered.

"I've heard that before..." Clare whispered in return cracking one eye open.

"Well you are..." Luke replied as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Clare smiled softly and kissed his fingers gently.

"Do you want me to put her back in her basket?" Luke asked after Marie had settled.

"If you want..." Clare replied. Luke gently took Marie and after placing Clare's head back on the couch placed the young vixen back in her basket. Clare had to shifted again to make herself comfortable. Luke scooped her up and took her place with her lying on top of him. Clare smiled and snuggled into his chest. Luke ran his fingers though her hair and down her back. Clare smiled again and rested her cheek against his chest, near his heart. He placed a kiss to her forehead and he rested his hand in the small of her back. Clare sighed and closed her eyes lightly.

"Go to sleep Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and her breathing evened out. Luke smiled and kept watch over their growing family. The house was at a peaceful silence that was only interrupted by the various softly breathing going on. Luke kept an ear keen for Marie or the twins while he watched Clare sleep. Clare shifted slightly, curling in on herself slightly. Luke rubbed her back and sides gently, guessing the effects of her tea was beginning to wear off. Clare shifted again, this time rolling over. Luke smiled and shook his head. Clare stilled and slept peacefully. Luke placed both arms across her stomach and tucked her head under his chin. Clare sighed softly and refused to move anymore. Luke smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. Clare shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. Luke removed one arm to pull the blanket off the couch and covered her with it before returning his arm to its previous place. Clare grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her chin then relaxed. Luke smiled again and tightened his hold on her. Clare slept peacefully. Luke sighed unable to remain awake he joined his family. It was when the cramps were getting worse by the minute when Clare woke up with a quiet groan. Luke subconsciously rubbed her sides and stomach. Clare rubbed her stomach along with his hands trying to make the pain go away. Luke shifted and held her tighter, who knew what was going through his head. Clare shifted and just wanted to crawl into a hole for the rest of the day. Her shifting woke her husband quiet easily. Clare groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs then make you a cup of tea?" Luke asked recognizing her behaviour automatically.

"Please..." Clare muttered softly. Luke gently scooped her up and cradled her against him. Clare laid her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and a slightly pained expression on her face. Luke felt bad for her as there was little he could do to help ease her pain. Clare rubbed her stomach gently. Luke placed her on the bed and covered her, "Do you want me to grab the hot water bottle as well?" Clare nodded slightly. Luke kissed her temple and hurried out of the room. Clare shifted slightly and rubbed her stomach again. As if things couldn't get any worse, a jolt of pain ran up her back and sides. Clare winced and whimpered lightly as she shifted. Luke pressed the hot water bottle against her back. Clare turned to give him a thankful smile but another jolt of pain raced up her back and back down, making her wince. Luke shifted so he could gently sit her up. Clare sighed softly and once she was up, rubbed her stomach again, "This sucks..." Luke kissed her temple as he placed the cup in her hands and held the hot water bottle in place with the other. Clare sipped delicately and slowly. Luke kept his hand against her stomach hoping to prevent any flares of pain. Clare finished her tea and had yet to feel any pain but that didn't stop the next one.

"Still hurting Angel?" Luke asked.

"Not anymore..." Clare whispered and sighed. Luke shifted her into his arms keeping the hot water against her back. Clare stretched and leaned against him. Luke placed a kiss to her cheek as he held her against him. Clare closed her eyes as she tucked her head under his chin. Luke sighed contently as he leaned against the headboard. Clare shifted slightly before stilling. Luke smiled a little as he carded his fingers through her hair. Clare settled contently. A peace settled over them, one they hadn't had since they first admitted they loved each other. The universe decided not to mess with them today. Luke toyed with her new bracelet as he continued to card his fingers through her hair. Clare shifted slightly, nuzzling his collar bone lightly. Luke hummed quietly as he closed his eyes and held her close. Luke's heartbeat kept Clare asleep. Luke sighed happily and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. It was a few hours later, right around sun down when Clare shifted again. Luke had at some point shifted to hold her even closer. Clare shifted and rolled over, or at least tired to when a shot of pain streaked up her sides. Luke shifted her closer, his hands settling gently against her stomach, his warmth providing some relief. Clare sighed softly and nuzzled his chest. Luke laid his cheek against the top of her head as he slept with a soft smile on his face. Clare slowly drifted back to sleep. It was a cry from downstairs that awoke both of them with a start. Clare immediately scrambled off the bed, tripping yet still running out of the room. Luke was quick to follow. Clare got downstairs first and slid to a stop in the living room. Both the twins were awake and extremely unhappy.

"Oh...shh...mommy's here.." Clare cooed as she picked them both up gently. Luke sighed in relief, he had thought something was wrong. Clare rocked their twins gently and carefully. Luke placed his arms around her. She sighed and continued to rock the tiny, yet still upset children.

"What's got them so upset?" Luke asked as he gently stroked Flora's cheek.

"I don't know..." Clare muttered as her ears twitched lightly. After a few minutes the twins settled and Luke looked around, "Where's Marie?"

"I don't know..." Clare glanced around and saw the window open, "Oh no..."

"You don't think someone took her do you?" Luke asked, they both knew Marie didn't have the energy to move very far on her own.

"I can't tell...You have the nose here." Clare said holding her children close. Luke looked around the room and spotted large paw prints on the floor, "Wolfo..."

"Where's Bane when you need him..." Clare whispered as she shifted her twins, "I'll go get her."

"Be careful..." Luke said as he took the twins. Clare nodded and disappeared to get into her usual ninja clothes before leaping through the window to track down the Wolfo. About fifty yards from the house Lucas lay unconscious against a tree. Clare picked him up and poofed back home then poofed back outside to follow the tracks. A hundred yards from where she found Lucas she heard someone whimper but it was drowned out by a savage growl. Clare leapt after the growling and pounced on the Wolfo. Marie yelped as she hit the ground. Clare picked her up and ran away back home. Marie trembled horribly in her arms. Clare heard the Wolfo coming up behind her as she ran so she picked up speed. There was a sickening crack followed by a yelp, "You stay the hell away from my family, you dick!" Clare slid to a stop and looked behind her, absently stroking Marie's ears to calm her down. A very pissed off Anni stood behind her with her staff in hand and blood dripping off the wing tips.

"Uh...Anni..." Clare muttered hugging Marie gently.

"What?!" Anni asked as the Wolfo fled.

"...Nothing..." Clare said as turned to go home, "You can come by for tea..." Anni took a deep breath and let her staff disappear before following her aunt. Clare opened the door and let Anni in before going in, still calming Marie down. Anni sighed and pulled a small package out of her apron pocket.

"Luke..." Clare called as she kicked her sandals off.

"Is she alright, are you alright?" Luke asked as he darted over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm going to check out Marie and Lucas." Clare answered. Luke nodded then noticed Anni who placed the box in his hands and with a smile, left. Clare carried Marie to where she left Lucas and checked the two over. Marie was trembling but otherwise fine and Lucas had yet to come around though a few of his ribs appeared to be cracked. Clare set Marie on the couch and put her hands on Lucas's chest to allow her magic to heal her son. After a few minutes he came around with a groan. Clare was sitting with her hand on Marie's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"...Marie are you alright?" Lucas asked quietly as he gently nuzzled her temple. Clare sighed softly and rubbed his ears, "She's just a little shaken up?" Lucas tucked her head under his and she calmed feeling safe again.

"Call me if there's a problem..." Clare whispered as she stood. Lucas nodded as Luke walked over to the couch two collars dangling between his fingers.

"Who are those for?" Clare asked as she looked at the collars.

"I'm guessing those two..." Luke replied as he placed them in her hand. One was a delicate, looping embroidered gold, and the other a dark blue, chain like design. Clare crouched down and slipped the collars on the two keatons. Lucas wrapped himself around Marie, one could see he cared for her as more than a friend. Clare stood again and sighed, "I'm going outside..." Luke caught her wrist, "What's the matter?"

"I know monsters like the back of my hand...That Wolfo will come back...with its pack." Clare whispered so only Luke could here.

"Promise me you'll be careful..." Luke replied matching her tone as he pulled her into his arms.

"I promise..." Clare whispered and kissed his lips as she slipped her sandals on. Luke reluctantly released her. Clare smiled softly and stepped outside to face the forest where the wolfo's would come. She could hear them growling just beyond the tree line. Clare took out her kunai and waited. The one that Anni had clocked appeared first and it growled at her. Clare glared and waited for it to move first. The thing about Wolfo's is that they're stupid and left head on at her. Clare smirked and imbedded the kunai in her hand in its muzzle. The monster recoiled and snarled before lunging at her again. Clare grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and threw it at the trees. It's back snapped and it fell to the ground dead before the other pack members dragged it away to feast on its' body. Clare sighed, relaxed then turned to the ocean to wash her hand from the blood. Anni could be heard throwing people out of the Inn for the night. Clare went back to the front door and opened it. Luke pulled her inside and checked her over for injuries before hugging her tightly. Clare smiled and pocketed the weapon before hugging him back. Luke placed kiss after kiss to her skin. Clare patted his back gently and smoothed his hair back. Luke finally calmed and released her.

"All better now?" Clare asked lightly. Luke nodded.

"Okay..." Clare muttered and kissed his lips. A quiet whimper came from Marie.

"Let's go see how she's doing..." Clare whispered after she broke the kiss. Luke released her but followed her. Clare went over and crouched by the couch where she left Marie. Marie had bit down on her paw as not to disturb Lucas who had fallen asleep.

"What's wrong Marie?" Clare asked rubbing the Keaton's ears lightly.

"They're all sitting wrong, it hurts to breathe..." Marie whispered. Clare nodded and pushed against the young mother's stomach, shifting the kits one by one to a position that didn't hurt their mother. Marie sighed in relief when she could breathe painlessly. Clare sat back and smiled lightly but she rubbed her right shoulder. Marie made to stand so she could go back to her basket but she still didn't have the strength. Clare picked up the Keaton then stood, going to the basket by the hearth. Lucas groaned and pawed around for Marie. Clare, after setting Marie in the basket, retrieved Lucas and set him beside her. Marie tucked her head back under his, to keep calm but mostly for her need to feel safe and protected. Clare stood and rubbed her right shoulder again. Luke placed his hands on her arms, "Are you alright?"

"I think I pulled something...I don't remember Wolfo's being that heavy before..." Clare muttered. Luke took her hand and led her upstairs. Clare followed. Luke sat down against the headboard in their room and then motioned for her to sit in front of him. Clare sat in front of him and crossed her legs. Luke worked as usual, from her lower back to her shoulders and neck. Clare relaxed under his hands. And as usual, he found tight spots she didn't even know were there. Clare sighed contently as her muscles released. Now if only he can help the rest of her relax. Clare wrapped his arms around her waist lightly.

"Cramps?" Luke asked quietly. Clare nodded lightly. Luke kissed her temple as he rubbed her midsection gently. Clare sighed softly and leaned against his chest lightly. Luke gently applied a small amount of pressure as he continued to sooth circles. Eventually Clare turned her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Luke shifted them carefully as he laid them down. Clare kept her head on his chest as she shifted to get comfortable. Luke let her move to find the spot that worked for her. Clare eventually settled with her head on his chest and one arm draped across it with the other tucked against her stomach. Luke smiled and covered them. He listened for the twins sleeping in their room before joining her. It was at sundown again before Clare reawoke. The steady rise and fall of Luke's chest reminded her, he was still there. Clare smiled softly, listened for the twins; still asleep, then snuggled into her husband's chest. His hand shifted against her stomach, that warmth was enough to keep any flares of pain at bay. Clare sighed contently and closed her eyes but not going to sleep just yet. As things settled and she let her mind wander, she felt something coil around her stomach lightly. Clare opened her eyes and looked down. There was nothing there but she could still feel it. Clare raised an eyebrow in question as she patted at her waist. It floated around her finger before returning to her waist, it was keeping the pain at bay. Clare was very confused now as she looked at her waist again. And for a moment she saw a flicker of blue smoke. Clare 'oh'ed and relaxed. Luke shifted and there was a slight spark of pain. Clare groaned quietly and shifted to get comfortable. Luke pulled her closer as his magic washed back over her. Clare sighed contently and relaxed again. Luke buried his nose in her hair and settled. Clare yawned quietly then closed her eyes.

"Mom, mom..." Lucas whispered patting her arm gently.

"Hmm?" Clare asked opening her eyes.

"I can't get Marie to wake up and eat..." Lucas replied. Clare sighed and moved her husband's arms to crawl out of bed.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about her..." Lucas said quietly.

"I'm not sighed about you or her Lucas..." Clare said as she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed as pain flared up her sides and stomach. Lucas padded to the door. Clare winced slightly before standing and following her son. About the time she reached the stairs, a warmth started at her wrist and traveled to settle right where she needed it. Clare shook her head, knowing Luke's magic had stuck to her. Lucas waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. Clare picked him up and went over to the basket. Marie was sleeping quietly even if her breaths were shorter than normal.

"One of the kits might be sitting wrong." Clare said as she set him by the basket and bent down. Lucas placed his paws on the basket as he watched Marie. Clare rubbed the younger Keaton's ears lightly to see if would get a response. All she got was an ear twitch.

"Hmm..." Clare said rubbing Marie's stomach gently. Marie's litter was shifting quite a bit, which clarified things, Marie was trying to sleep though the discomfort.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping through the shifting, or at least trying to." Clare replied, smiling softly. Lucas sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Just wait until she wakes up on her own." Clare said rubbing his ears lightly before standing. Lucas nodded and curled back around her. Clare stood and a flare of pain ran up her back. Again the warmth settled where it was needed.

"I could get used to this..." Clare said as she walked to the kitchen to start dinner. Lucas settled his head across Marie's middle. Clare disappeared upstairs with two bottles. The second floor was quiet yet she'd heard the twins only moments ago. Clare curiously let her ear twitch. Then she heard Luke whispering to the twins as he walked the floor of their room. The ninja smiled and snuck in behind him, "Are they hungry?"

"Yeah..." Luke replied.

"Here, I brought the bottles." Clare said holding them up. Luke smiled and gave her Flora in exchange for one of the bottles. Clare smiled and fed her daughter. Both children suckled happily. Clare smiled and kissed Flora's forehead lightly. Luke burped Miloh and then cuddled him for a bit. Clare burped Flora and felt her daughter's arms wrap around her neck.

"I think they missed us..." Luke said as Miloh locked his arms around his father's neck.

"You think..." Clare said as she shifted Flora to her other arm. Luke chuckled and rubbed Miloh's back. Clare took the little girl out of the room and down to the kitchen. Luke smiled and gently worked Miloh loose. The tiny boy gave a whine and looked at his father confused.

"Shh...I'm not going to put you down..." Luke said gently as he cradled the little boy. Miloh settled but didn't go to sleep. Clare called Luke for supper. Luke shifted their son to go downstairs. Clare was bouncing Flora on her knees at the dinner table. Luke smiled and slipped into the room as he sat down. Clare smiled and sat Flora in her lap and wrapped the little girl in her arms. Luke kept Miloh cradled in his arms so the little boy didn't get upset again. Clare shifted Flora so she could start eating, "We should really get high chairs soon."

"I'll get on that soon..." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare said smiling to him as she continued to eat. Luke finished long before her again. Miloh watched, already picking up dad's habits and Flora watched as Clare finished regally. Luke smiled and tickled his son. Miloh giggled and Clare picked up Flora and carried her upstairs. Luke chuckled and nuzzled Miloh's head before carrying him upstairs. Clare had disappeared into the conservatory to play with her daughter. Luke slipped into their room to cuddle with Miloh. Since Clare doubted Flora could hold a flute let alone a note, she just passed the ball back and forth. Flora yawned ten minutes later. Clare smiled and picked her up, "Okay time for bed." Luke was still in their room with Miloh. Clare peeked in the room. Luke was running his fingers through Miloh's hair, their youngest sound asleep. Clare smiled, "Psst..." Luke looked up and smiled. Clare smiled again and walked in, Flora asleep in her arms.

"Even when they're apart they're in sync..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled, "I guess they can sleep with us." Luke nodded and beckoned her over. Clare walked over and laid next to him, setting Flora between them. Luke placed one arm around her while still holding Miloh as the eighteen month refused to release his father. Clare smiled and smoothed Flora's hair back gently. Lucas came up supporting Marie. Clare looked over and smiled before tossing a pillow by the hearth. Lucas guided Marie over to the pillow and she promptly collapsed. Clare smiled lightly and snuggled Luke's shoulder. Luke kissed her temple. Clare smiled and sighed softly. Miloh yawned and snuggled into his father. Clare smiled and fluffed her son's hair before yawning, "I think I'll join the kids..."

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered and covered her. Clare smiled and kissed his shoulder gently before falling asleep. Luke managed to get Miloh to lie with his sister so he too could go to sleep.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Clare felt the two infants snuggled into her stomach and she smiled softly. Lucas was still curled around Marie. Clare looked over her shoulder then smiled lightly. Marie shifted and groaned quietly. Clare grabbed the twins and sat up. Lucas nuzzled her neck and she quieted slightly. The ninja shifted and rested the twins in her lap so she could stretch. Miloh and Flora hugged each other. Clare smiled and rested the twins on Luke's chest so she could get the water boiling. Marie shifted trying to find a comfortable spot. Clare stood and stretched again before going to the kitchen. Luke stayed asleep with the kids until she was done. Clare carried a tray with two bottles of milk and coffee and tea back up to room. When she returned Luke was keeping the twins quiet so they didn't wake Marie. Clare sat the tray on the nightstand and offered to take one of the twins. Luke handed Miloh to her as he took one of the bottles. Clare sat on the bed and grabbed the other bottle. Flora suckled happily. Clare smiled and gave Miloh the bottle's nipple and let him suckle. Luke held Flora and her bottle with one hand as he drank his coffee. Clare shifted Miloh to one arm and grabbed her tea. Luke smiled as Flora finished. Clare set Miloh's empty bottle back on the tray and continued to drink her tea as she burped Miloh. Luke lay Flora on her stomach in his lap as he finished his coffee. Clare finished her tea and set the cup on the tray next to the two bottles. Luke rubbed Flora's back as he pulled Clare over. Clare meeped and looked at him. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled back and nuzzled his cheek.

"Watch the little ones...and Marie, I'm going to make breakfast." Luke said quietly.

"Alright." Clare said taking Flora off his lap. Luke kissed her forehead and slipped from the room. Clare set the twins on the bed after making a box of pillows around them then checked on Marie. Lucas had followed his father downstairs, leaving Marie alone. Marie groaned and shifted. Clare crouched down by Marie and rubbed her ears lightly. Marie groaned and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked softly.

"Not good..." Marie replied with a groan.

"Are the kits acting up again?" Clare asked still rubbing Marie's ears.

"Mmhmm..." Marie answered.

"Okay..." Clare said and crossed her legs to sit by the basket. Marie shifted trying to roll on her back. Clare gave her a little push to help. Marie sighed when she went all the way over to her other side.

"Do you want to stay on your back?" Clare asked. Marie nodded, "It doesn't hurt as much..." Clare nodded and turned the Keaton so she was on her back then held her there. Marie sighed in relief as most of the weight was off her sides. Clare's ear twitched, listening for the twins. They remained quiet and happy to play with each other. Clare smiled lightly and kept her attention on Marie. Marie's moment of relief was ruined when her entire litter shifted and she curled in on herself.

"Want to lie on your side now?" Clare asked as she saw Marie curl. Marie nodded as she winced. Clare gently lay the Keaton on her side. Luke returned with breakfast, pancakes. Clare rubbed Marie's ears once before standing. Lucas returned and curled up before his friend. Clare smiled and went to the bed. Luke scooped up the twins and carried them back to the nursery. Clare grabbed the plate of pancakes and started to eat one of them. Luke returned ad sat down to eat his breakfast. Clare smiled and finished hers first. Luke finished soon after her. Clare put her plate back on the tray then stretched. Marie yelped and curled around her stomach. Clare stood and walked over, "Are you okay?" Marie shook her head and whined as she started to pant.

"Luke hot water now and a lot of towels. Lucas you need to leave the room dear." Clare ordered as she crouched by Marie. Lucas seemed reluctant to leave Marie as his father grabbed the requested items.

"Lucas if you don't leave on your own, I'll have your father remove you by force..." Clare threatened as she shifted to get ready. Lucas whined and then left, "Be nice honey, he's worried." Luke said as he placed the hot water and towels next to her.

"I'll apologize later." Clare said as he kicked him out to. Luke did his best to reassure his son. Lucas was pacing outside the door, his claws clicking against the hard wood. Luke picked him up and stroked his fur.

"She's in good hands kiddo..." Luke said just as Marie yelped. That stressed the Keaton even more, "Don't say that as Marie's yelping Dad!" Luke sighed remembering he'd been the same way with Clare and did the same thing his nephew had done and that was give Lucas a little shake, "She'll be fine...Clare's delivered all three of Anni's kids and who knows how many others."

"At least ten..." Clare's voice said from the other side of the door then, "You're doing good Marie..." Luke looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, "Now calm down." Luke said as Marie yelped again.

"You have the worst timing dad..." Lucas grumbled but remained calm, for the most part anyways. Luke chuckled quietly as he resumed stroking Lucas from head to tail tips. It was around lunch time when Clare opened the door. Luke had to pin their adopted son to his lap to keep him from bolting into the room before they knew if it was alright. Clare looked down at them, "You can go in now Lucas, but be quiet, Marie's sleeping with her kits." Luke released Lucas and then glanced at Clare.

"I need a bath..." Clare said scrunching her face. Luke chuckled quietly and turned her around, "I figured you would so I drew you a bath and magicked the water to stay warm." Clare smiled, "Thanks dear, I'll be out in a bit." Luke smiled and slipped back into their room to check on the newest additions. Clare slipped into the bathroom and stripped before sinking slowly into the warm waters. Luke smiled at the four tiny balls of fluff curled against Marie's stomach as Lucas kept watch. The five small keatons were all asleep. Luke laid down and waited for Clare to return. A few minutes later and Clare came out in a fresh pair of clothes and flopped on the bed beside Luke. Luke wrapped her in her arms, "How'd she do?"

"Pretty good for a first time." Clare answered.

"Second question, how are you?" Luke asked.

"Tired..." Clare replied turning to snuggle into his shoulder. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair, "Honey look..." Luke whispered pointing towards Marie. Clare lifted her head up and looked. Lucas was curled around Marie with his head on her shoulder as they both slept and the kits nursed. Clare smiled softly and let her head fall against the sheets.

"He'll make a good dad to those kits..." Luke whispered as he carded his fingers through her hair.

"Yes he will..." Clare whispered softly and nuzzled his shoulder again. Luke kissed her forehead and covered her with the blankets. Clare fell asleep soon after.

"Sweet dreams everyone..." Luke whispered as he pulled out a book and began reading. Clare shifted slightly and draped an arm across his chest and the other went around her stomach. Luke placed his free hand just below her naval, letting his warmth ease her pain. Clare sighed contently and relaxed. Once he had to gently slip away from her to put one of Marie's kits back against her. Clare shifted and rolled onto her other side, trying to get comfortable. Luke returned to her as soon as the kit was safe and warm. Clare had curled in on herself in pain. Luke gently worked her out of her ball to hold her against him as his hand found its previous position. Clare relaxed little by little until she nuzzled his shoulder in a complete relaxed state. Luke kissed her forehead before returning to his book. Clare shifted slightly and put her arm back across his chest. Luke smiled and fell into the world of his book. Clare shifted closer to her husband slightly as her ear twitched. Luke put his book down and stroked her cheek. Clare smiled lightly and snuggled his shoulder before tucking her nose under the covers. Luke smiled and then returned to his book as he waited for her to wake up. Clare shifted and stretched before grabbing Luke's arm in her sleep. Luke chuckled silently as he gently rubbed her side. Clare stretched again before rolling away from him, suddenly too warm. Luke slipped out of bed to check on the twins as they were unusually quiet. Clare shifted and was cold again so she patted around for her living heater. Luke returned a few minutes later. The ninja had wrapped herself in the blankets and was shivering horribly. Luke frowned and slipped back in with her to pull her back against him. Clare immediately attached herself to his side and stopped shivering. Luke ran his fingers through her hair trying to figure out an explanation for her temperature fluxations. The was a tiny sneeze from under the covers where the ninja was hiding, she must of caught a cold yesterday fighting the Wolfo's. Luke smiled softly and rubbed her back. Clare mumbled something and nuzzled his arm.

"Shh..." Luke whispered and held her close. Clare nuzzled his arm again before settling. Luke covered her and waited till she was ready to come around. Clare stretched and shifted before opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling honey?" Luke asked quietly as Lucas, Marie and the kids were still asleep.

"I've got a sore throat..." Clare whispered, her voice proving her statement.

"I'll go make you some tea..." Luke replied as he moved to slip out of her arms.

"Okay..." Clare whispered softly. Luke stroked her cheek as he stood before slipping away. Clare shifted so she was leaning against the headboard. One of Marie's kits fell from the basket with a tiny thump. Clare climbed out of bed to get the tiny kit back to its mother. The kit fit easily in the palm of her hand. Clare smiled lightly as she tucked the kit back against Marie before taking one of Lucas's tails to keep the kits together. Luke returned with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup. Clare smiled lightly then stood to go back to bed. Luke placed the cup and bowl on the nightstand before tucking the blankets around her. Clare smiled lightly and took the bowl. Luke kissed her forehead as he sat next to her. Clare smiled lightly then started to eat.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well..." Luke said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't feeling well since the week started..." Clare muttered softly.

"You've been sick all week and you didn't tell me?" Luke asked sounding a little hurt.

"I did tell you. Actually you found out yourself, remember the leaves?" Clare asked as she looked up at him. Luke rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean that Angel, when did you fall ill?"

"This morning..." Clare whispered. Luke shook his head, "You should've told me, then I could've done more for you."

"I still would've kicked you out of the room..." Clare said as she looked over at the keatons. Luke sighed and signalled for her to finish her soup. Clare quietly ate her soup and when she was done, reached for her tea. Luke took the bowl and handed her the cup. Clare nodded to him and sipped her tea lightly. Marie yawned and opened her eyes. Clare finished her tea and stretched.

"Any better?" Luke asked as Marie shifted, not quite used to the feeling of her litter nursing.

"My throat doesn't hurt anymore." Clare replied.

"Good..." Luke said, then glanced at Marie, "She seems a little uncomfortable."

"She's just not used to it." Clare replied. Luke smiled, "She kind of reminds me of the time Bane thought you were his birth mother..." Clare smiled also, "Yeah..."

"The look on your face was adorable..." Luke whispered teasingly. Clare gave him a mock frown, "You weren't bit so you don't know." Luke chuckled quietly and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I highly doubt he bit you that hard, he barely had his milk teeth..." Luke whispered.

"Why don't I bite you and see how you like it..." Clare purred in his ear. Luke rumbled quietly, "Maybe..." Clare smiled and nipped his temple lightly.

"Honey, we have six small problems..." Luke whispered.

"I know...I'm just teasing you..." Clare whispered as she backed off his temple. Luke smiled and kissed her. Clare smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back. Luke shifted her so they were lying down. Clare shifted to make herself comfortable on his chest. Luke smiled as he rested his hands on her hips and nipped her lip. Clare opened her mouth for him. Luke deepened the kiss. Clare smiled and rested her hands on either side of his face. Luke broke the kiss and placed a quick one to her lips. Clare smiled softly and kissed the end of his nose. Luke smiled and pulled her down against him. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his chest. Luke smiled and tucked her head under his chin. Clare smiled softly again before closing her eyes. Luke ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his other hand on her back. Clare moved her hands so they were lying on his chest beside her head then snuggled his neck before falling asleep. Luke smiled and let her sleep. Clare shifted her legs slightly. Luke pulled the blankets back up over her. Clare snuggled into his chest lightly before settling. Luke hummed his new song in hopes of keeping her asleep and helping Marie return to sleep. The young Keaton yawned and laid her head on her paws as Clare stayed asleep. Luke smiled and continued to hum. It was the twin's calling that woke Clare half an hour later. Luke moved her back to the bed, "Shh...go to sleep Angel." Clare shifted and laid against her pillows before stretching and going to sleep. Luke smiled and went to tend to the twins. Miloh and Flora were both standing against the bars of the crib looking at the door.

"Hey little ones..." Luke cooed as he scooped them up. They both attached themselves to his neck and looked around for their mother.

"Mom's sleeping, she's not feeling good..." Luke told them. Flora and Miloh looked at each other before Flora pointed to her ball. Luke smiled and carefully handed his daughter her ball. Flora clutched it as Miloh looked to the door.

"Do you want to see her?" Luke asked knowing his son was probably worried about his mother. Miloh nodded. Luke smiled gently and kissed his son's forehead as he returned to the master bedroom. Clare was tucked carefully under the covers, still asleep. Miloh watched for any signs of sickness then sighed, much like his father.

"See...she's alright..." Luke whispered. Miloh nodded and pointed to the door. Luke stood and slipped from the room. Miloh pointed to the conservatory door, smiling lightly. Luke chuckled at his son as he headed to the conservatory. Miloh smiled as Flora looked around. Luke rolled out a blanket and placed Flora down there. The tiny girl bounced her ball happily. Luke sat down at the piano with Miloh. The tiny boy looked up at his father with a look that said, 'Are we going to do the same or a different song?'

"Do you want to learn a new one?" Luke asked his son as he ran his fingers through Miloh's darkening hair. He nodded and pointed to the silver flute on the shelf, that was gathering dust.

"You want to learn your mom's song?" Luke asked hoping he interpreted that right. Miloh nodded, smiling widely. Luke smiled and kissed the top of his son's head and showed him the first three notes. Miloh followed shortly after. Luke continued to teach his son the Song of Destiny until he could play it on his own. The song came out slower than it should but there was not a note skipped or out of tune.

"Good job kiddo..." Luke praised. Miloh clapped his hands happily.

"Try again..." Luke coaxed and glanced at Flora that had fallen asleep. Miloh played again, slightly faster but still slow.

"That's it...keep going..." Luke said. Miloh stuck his tongue out as he got the last few notes of the song. Luke chuckled and tickled him, "Cheeky little thing, just like your mom..." Miloh giggled and laughed. Luke smiled, "Want to try again?" He was answered with a yawn.

"Time for bed..." Luke said as he cradled Miloh then scooped up his sister. The two infants hugged each other as Miloh fell asleep. Luke smiled and took the children to bed. Miloh and Flora slept peacefully. Luke leaned his arms on the crib and watched his two little angels sleep. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "They're too cute, aren't they..." Luke smiled and turned to his wife, "Yeah, when Miloh wakes up he has a surprise for you."

"I can't wait..." Clare whispered smiling to him. Luke placed a kiss to her lips, "How's Marie?"

"Still sleeping, though Lucas is awake now." Clare replied. Luke nodded, "And how are you?"

"Good." Clare answered smiling again. Luke smiled, "How good?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

"Good enough to do this..." Clare purred as she licked this temple then sucked on it. Luke rumbled quietly and slipped out of the nursery, "Just need to do one thing so wait for me in the bedroom." Clare smiled and disappeared into the master bedroom. Luke carefully picked up Marie's basket and moved her back downstairs. Clare arranged herself on the bed to look sexy. Luke leaned against the doorframe and growled in approval. Clare smirked and motioned him over with her one finger. Luke closed the doors and curtains with a snap of his fingers. Clare smiled and still called him over silently. Luke was more than happy to do so. Clare patted the bed beside her gently. Any thoughts of him lying next to her were forgotten when he knelt over her and kissed her fiercely. Clare responded by kissing him back. Luke nipped at her lip as he slipped his hand under her shirt and found the clasp of her bra. Clare opened her mouth for him . Luke deepened the kiss as he unclipped her bra and trailed his fingers up to her peak. Clare smiled and moaned lightly. Luke broke the kiss long enough to remove her top and bra. Clare smirked and slipped his shirt off him. Luke growled as he attacked her neck. Clare moaned lightly and went for his ear. Luke shifted to lightly press his knees against her sweet spot. Clare clamped her legs around his knee and stopped moaning.

"Sorry...I forgot." Luke whispered and shifted his weight to one side of her. Clare released her knee and turned her head. Luke kissed her cheek, hoping she wasn't mad at him about his lack of memory. Clare turned her head back to him and kissed his forehead lightly. Luke smiled and nuzzled her weak spot. She tilted her head away from him to allow him more access. Luke kissed and sucked at her weak spot. Clare moaned lightly. His fingertips found her peak and he tweaked and pinched them lightly. Clare moaned louder in response. Luke smiled and trailed kisses down her breast bone. Clare moaned again and smiled. Luke stopped at the middle of her breast bone and nipped there. Clare moaned again. Luke smirked as he licked and nipped to her peak. Clare moaned louder. Luke licked her peak before taking it in his mouth. Clare moaned louder and closed her eyes. He nipped and sucked gently. She moaned and arched her back. He smirked as he tweaked her other peak with his fingers and continued to tease the other with his mouth. Clare groaned and arched her back more. Luke released her and switched sides. Clare moaned still. Luke continued to tease trying to push her over the edge. Clare moaned and started panting. Luke smiled, just a little more. Clare groaned and finally flopped against the bed. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her neck as he lay his arm across her stomach.

"You are...evil..." Clare gasped out.

"Just a little..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple. Clare continued to pant and gasp as she tried to reclaim lost air. Luke rubbed her side and littered her skin with light kisses. Clare sighed lightly and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Are you alright Angel?" Luke asked as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Just give me another minute..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and pulled the blankets up over them. Another minute passed and Clare snuggled into her husband's chest. Luke ran his fingers through her hair as he settled with her close to him. Clare sighed softly again before her breathing evened out.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare shifted closer slightly. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead before joining her.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Clare shifted slightly, not wanting to get up yet. The sheets beside her were cold. Clare groaned quietly then sat up quickly. The bed was empty and from the look of it, it had been for a while. Clare looked around the room, he couldn't have gone yet. No, he wouldn't have left without telling her. Clare sighed and rubbed her forehead before climbing out of bed. It was the cool air of the room that reminded her to put a top on. Clare went over to the dresser to grab a bra and shirt before slipping those on and grabbing a dark blue skirt. The house was eerily quiet, the twins weren't fussing, Marie was quiet and there was no sound to locate Luke. Clare put the skirt on before going out the bedroom door to see why it was so quiet. The nursery door was open and Luke was sitting in the window with the twins, who were sound asleep. Clare got to the door and smiled softly before slipping away to go grab an apple to eat. Luke didn't hear or see her as his attention was fixed on the twins. Clare got her apple then leaned against the counter, eating it and thinking. Lucas slipped into the room yawning before walking straight into the kitchen island. Clare smiled softly and picked him up, setting him on the same island, "You need to be careful..."

"Sorry mom...what's the matter?" Lucas asked after his vision cleared.

"Hmm...oh nothing." Clare answered smiling softly still.

"Well then what's on your mind?" Lucas asked knowing that look. Clare looked down at the floor for a second then up, "How about some cake...I'll whip one up here..."

"Mom..." Lucas said as he jumped into her arms. Clare sighed softly, "I'm worried..." Lucas nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm worried...about...the trials your father has to take..." Clare whispered, stroking the Keaton's fur.

"Dad will be fine, he promised didn't he?" Lucas replied trying to reassure his mother.

"But one of the trials is facing his fear...And I know that Luke is a big chicken when facing fears...except mine of course..." Clare muttered.

"Mom...dad would do anything for you and if that means facing his own fears, he'll do it without a second thought." Lucas replied.

"So..." Clare muttered, she was his wife and was allowed to worry. Lucas sighed, "Have you talked to dad?"

"No...I was going to make a cake..." Clare muttered. Lucas gave a look that said 'get your butt upstairs now' as he jumped onto the counter. Clare sighed and went to the door to head upstairs. Lucas watched before returning to Marie. Clare went up the stairs and peaked back into the nursery. Luke was just lying the twins back down in their crib. Clare waited until he came out of the room to talk with him. Luke looked over at her, "Clare...what's the matter Angel?"

"Come here..." Clare motioned him over. Luke quickly crossed the room, worried something was wrong.

"You don't have to go..." Clare whispered softly.

"What?" Luke asked as he shut the door of the nursery.

"You don't have to go." Clare said looking up at him.

"Yes, I do." Luke said as he placed his left hand to her cheek. Clare shook her head lightly, "No you don't..."

"I do Angel, not just for you but for myself. I have to prove to myself that I'm the person meant to be waking up next to you every day." Luke told her gently.

"...I can't stop you, I want to but I can't...Just promise me, you'll be careful and come back home..." Clare asked looking up at him.

"I will always return to you Clare, always." Luke whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Clare wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. Luke held her tightly knowing she was afraid he wouldn't come back. She kept her face in his chest. Luke ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. Slowly, her hold on him relaxed. Luke carefully picked her up and cradled her against him as he headed back to their room. Clare kept her head against his chest, not wanting to move. Luke sat down on their bed then laid down. Clare shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. He ran his fingers though her hair again, "Is there anything else bothering you?" Clare shook her head in response.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked as he rubbed her back. This time, she nodded. Luke sighed and shook his head then lifted her up to tuck her head under his chin. Clare shifted again to this new position. He ran his fingers through her hair before tucking her bangs behind her ear. Clare kissed his neck gently before relaxing. Luke smiled softly and placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare shifted slightly again, "I should go make that cake..."

"No you stay here for a little longer..." Luke said and locked his arms across her waist. Clare nodded with a tiny giggle before making herself comfortable. Luke settled and his hold on her loosened as his hand returned to smoothing out her hair. Clare's breathing evened out. Luke chuckled silently at his small victory. Clare snoozed lightly. Luke watched over her until she woke up. It was an hour and a half before she reawoke. Luke was still running his fingers through her hair making it very hard to stay awake. Clare shifted and sighed softly as she resisted the strong urge to go to sleep.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked quietly as he stilled his hand. Clare nodded slightly before shifting to stretch.

"Then why so quiet sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Cause..." Clare said then turned her head to look at him.

"Because?" Luke coaxed running his finger across her cheek.

"Because we won't get this quiet time...until you come back." Clare replied. Luke smiled softly and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Clare smiled lightly and kissed him back gently. Luke kept it sweet as he ran his fingers across her cheek. She broke the kiss and smiled to him.

"I'll come back as fast as I can..." Luke whispered.

"I don't doubt you won't..." Clare replied. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Clare snuggled into his chest lightly. There was two muffled thumps in the doorway. Clare lifted her head off his chest slightly to look. Much to both their surprises, Miloh and Flora lay in a little dog pile on the floor. Clare smiled lightly, "They can walk."

"They got out..." Luke pointed out.

"...So they did..." Clare said as she climbed off his chest to get the twins. Miloh instantly reached up to his mother. Clare smiled and picked them off the floor, Flora seemed disinterested in her mother.

"Is she alright, her eyes look unfocused?" Luke asked as he leaned against the headboard. Clare walked over and sat next to him so she could set Miloh down to check her daughter. Luke picked up Miloh while his daughter remained distracted. Clare snapped her fingers in front of Flora to see if that could get a reaction. Flora's eyes focused momentarily before going cloudy again. Clare sighed, "I'm going to go dance...maybe she'll snap out of it..." Luke nodded, then whispered something to their son that made him clip his hands. Clare smiled and placed a quick kiss to both of her boy's head before going to the library with Flora. Luke waiting until she was gone before sneaking both himself and Miloh into the conservatory. Clare set Flora on the couch before reaching for the book that her grandmother gave her. Her young daughter flopped sideways on the couch and just laid there pretty much dead to the world. Clare smiled lightly yet sadly as she kissed her daughter's head before opening the book. Again Flora's eyes focused momentarily before going glassy once more. Clare opened the book to the salsa page then went to go change into the red salsa dress. As she went into the hall, she could hear her song being played. Clare smiled then quickly changed before going back into the library. Flora hadn't moved an inch, in fact the only sign that the tiny girl was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Clare sighed softly and sadly before kissing her daughter's head again before starting to dance to the song floating from the pages of the book. Her daughter's eyes focused and stayed that way as her sharp eyes followed her mother's every movement. Clare ended the song with a sweeping bow before standing back up. To her surprise, there was a tiny and happy clap. Clare looked up at her daughter before smiling. Flora reached for her, nearly falling off the couch. Clare smiled and picked her daughter up, "Did you like that? Do you want to learn how to dance?" Flora nodded before snuggling into her mother's arms.

"Okay, I'll teach you." Clare replied before crouching on the floor. Flora yawned and went limp in her arms.

"Nap then dance..." Clare whispered with a small giggle. Her song reached her ears again. Clare smiled and stood to go into the conservatory. It was a little slower than it was supposed to be but it still sounded perfect. Clare smiled softly and looked to the piano. Miloh sat in his father's lap, playing her song with no trouble. Clare smiled and stood next to the two boys of the family. Luke looked at her and smiled. Clare smiled back before patting his head. Miloh finished and looked up at his mom for approval.

"Beautiful." Clare said and picked up her son to kiss his head. Miloh smiled and cuddled close to her. Clare smiled again, "Let's go put you two down for a nap." Luke smiled and slipped out onto the patio. Clare smiled and took the twins to the nursery to have a nap.

"Mom!" Lucas called from downstairs. Clare quickly kissed the twins before poofing downstairs, "Yes?"

"Need your help...NOW!" Lucas exclaimed. Clare winced slightly, "Don't yell...now what do you need?" Clare asked as she walked over to him. Marie was pacing in front of her basket, only three kits curled up inside.

"Ah, missing...Don't worry Marie, we'll find the last one." Clare said as she patted the Keaton's head. Marie calmed a little, just enough to lay with her other kits. Clare's ear twitched, searching by sound for the missing kit. A distressed mew came from the linen closet. Clare smiled lightly and walked over to the closet, opening it. Marie's tiniest kit was curled up on a sheet which had fallen from the shelf.

"How did you get in here little one?" Clare asked as she picked the tiny kit off the sheet and held it close. The poor thing was nearly frozen through. Clare smiled lightly and took the kit back to its mother, "Hiding in the linen closet." Marie took her kit and tucked it closest to her. Clare smiled lightly before going into the kitchen to start making cake. Lucas curled around Marie as she fussed over the kit. Clare smiled and hummed lightly. The house fell quiet again. Clare finished mixing the cake then put it in the oven to cook then went upstairs to get the bracelet's she bought for them when she was pregnant. Luke was sound asleep on the bed, his pendent glinting in the afternoon sun. Clare smiled lightly before changing into the skirt and top and tucking the two little boxes with the gifts in the pockets. Luke shifted and rolled on his side. Clare smiled and kissed his temple before going back downstairs to check on the cake. A peaceful silence had settled in the house. Clare smiled and checked the cake, another few minutes should do. There was a loud bang upstairs followed by a groan. Clare giggled lightly, "He fell off the bed again." Luke came into the kitchen with his hand over the gash on his temple.

"You should be more careful." Clare replied as she started to mix up some icing.

"I try to be, I really do..." Luke replied as he did his best to stall the bleeding. Clare smiled lightly before letting her magic gently wash over her hands as she reached for his temple. Luke removed his hand from the six inch long gash on his temple.

"What did you hit your head on?" Clare asked as she ghosted her hand over the gash, healing it.

"Nightstand..." Luke replied. Clare shook her head and finished healing the wound then tapped his nose with her other hand, it had icing on it. Luke chuckled and rinsed his hands then wiped his nose, "So much for my nap..."

"Maybe I should put a wall of pillows around you...nah, you would knock them all down." Clare said as she went back to mixing icing. Luke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled lightly and finished mixing then bent to take the cake out. Luke released her and leaned against the counter. Clare pulled out the cake and started to ice it. Luke glanced to the stairs then headed upstairs. Clare set two different coloured candles on the top of the cake, smiling softly. Luke slipped into the living room with the twins and sat on the couch. Clare quickly lit the candles and carried the cake into the kitchen. Luke smiled and covered the twins eyes. Clare carried the cake to them, singing happy birthday. Luke shifted the twins so they wouldn't fight and they could both see. Clare set the cake on the coffee table in front of them, "Okay blow your candle out." They looked at each other then did as told. Clare smiled as the flames flickered before dying at the infant's breath. Luke smiled and kissed both their heads.

"Do you two want to try some cake now, or later?" Clare asked her little darlings. They both nodded and then, "Yes!" Clare smiled widely, "Alright."

"Are you two just full of surprises today?" Luke asked as he shifted them to either side of him. Clare took the cake away before returning with two small pieces of cake on small plates. Luke smiled and beckoned her to sit with them. Clare smiled and sat down beside him. Miloh immediately crawled into her lap. Clare smiled and sat one plate on Luke's knees in front of Flora and put the other on her knees. Miloh looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. Clare ate a little piece, "Mmm..." Miloh smiled and opened his mouth. Clare put a little piece in her son's mouth carefully. Miloh closed his mouth and chewed carefully.

"Do you like it?" Clare asked after her son was done swallowing.

"Yes..."Miloh replied.

"Do you want another bite?" Clare asked. Miloh smiled and nodded, Luke was doing the same with Flora only getting her to talk took a little more coaxing. Clare smiled and cut another little piece for her son. This continued until both children yawned and snuggled into their parents.

"Let's put you two to bed..." Clare whispered as she moved the plate off her knees then stood.

"Okay...mama..." Miloh said between yawns. Clare smiled widely before scooping Flora off Luke, "And you too, my little flower." Luke smiled and kissed her forehead as he took the dishes. Clare took the children upstairs and into the nursery, where she tucked them in and gave each a small kiss on the head. Flora refused to release her grip on her mother's shirt. Clare picked them both back up before going into the master bedroom to lie down with them. Flora snuggled closer to her as Miloh remained still. Clare smiled lightly and started humming softly. Luke smiled as he leaned against the door frame. Clare continued humming, not knowing he was there. Miloh and Flora settled close to her and soon were sound asleep. Clare smiled and closed her eyes to join her kids in sleep. Luke silently slipped over to them and covered her and the children. Clare slept soundly for the next two hours. While she slept, Luke cleaned the house and did the laundry. Clare gently picked up the still sleeping twins and took them to their own bed. As she entered the nursery she found Luke just finishing putting away the twins clothes. Clare smiled and snuck over the crib, lying the twins down.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Luke whispered as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Yes." Clare replied in the same tone with a soft smile. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him. Luke shifted then picked her up. Clare smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke slipped back into their room and set her on her feet. Clare looked up at him before kissing his cheek. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead, "Come, I have a surprise for you..."

"Okay." Clare said smiling softly as she followed him. Luke covered her eyes then led her into their bathroom. Clare stepped into the bathroom and waited. Luke kissed her neck as he uncovered her eyes. Clare looked around the room. The windows were covered and the room was lit with rose candles. Water was already drawn and two clean robes were folded on the counter. Clare smiled and turned to him, kissing his lips. Luke smiled, "I figured I pamper you this evening..."

"You can pamper me all you want." Clare whispered then kissed his cheek.

"Really now, I usually you whine about me spoiling you..." Luke replied.

"Usually." Clare said off handily. Luke chuckled and hooked his fingers in the hem of her shirt. Clare smiled and raised her arms above her head. Luke easily slipped her shirt off. Clare smiled and lowered her arms once the upper garment was off. Luke placed a kiss to her neck as he slipped her skirt off. She nuzzled his cheek lightly. He smiled as he removed her undergarments. Clare shifted her weight slightly. Luke shooed her over to the bathtub as he pulled off his shirt. Clare shook her head with a smile before going to the tub to sink into the warm waters. Luke sat on the floor next to the tub and placed his hands against her back before starting to work out any tension. Clare sighed happily and closed her eyes to enjoy her husband's soft touch. He smiled as he worked and placed a kiss to her neck. She smiled softly and leaned her head back. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as he worked on the small of her back. Clare sighed happily again. Luke kissed her temple as he moved up her back. Clare smiled lightly and almost melted. He slid his hands up her arms before working on her shoulders. Clare sighed softly and happily again. He removed his hands to pick up a small bottle. Clare opened her eyes and sat up slightly. Luke hands found her skin again as he slowly worked rose scented oil into her skin. Clare practically melted again. He smiled and continued to work. She closed her eyes and relaxed completely. Luke kissed her temple as he worked down her arms. Clare smiled again as she let him work.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves..." Luke whispered as he shifted her back to get at her stomach. Clare nodded with a happy smile.

"Good, that means I'm succeeding in what I set out to accomplish." Luke told her as he worked the oil into her stomach. Clare smiled, "That's good..." Luke chuckled as he ran his palms down her thighs. Clare smiled again and leaned her head back once more. Luke shifted to work on her legs. She smiled and sighed softly. Luke smiled as he placed a kiss to her calf. Clare smiled and giggled softly. Luke chuckled and went back to work. Clare smiled and leaned her head against the rim of the tub. Luke finished one leg and set to work on the other. Clare dipped the finished leg in the nice warm water. He repeated his work on her other leg before shifting back to place a kiss to her lips. Clare kissed him back gently. Luke ran his fingers across her cheek. Clare ran her wet hands through his hair. Luke smiled at her antics as he broke the kiss. Clare smiled and gave him a little splash.

"Now, now, none of that or it ends here..." Luke whispered.

"Aww..." Clare whined quietly but stopped her splashing. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare shifted slightly before stretching. Luke stood and grabbed a towel before beckoning her to stand. She put her hands on the edge of the tub and stood out of the water. Luke around wrapped the towel her and lifted her out of the tub. Clare smiled and tucked the blanket into itself so it wouldn't fall. Luke set her on her feet and let her dry off while he grabbed a robe. Clare dried herself then started to dry her hair. Luke shooed her hands away from her hair as he slipped the robe on her. Clare smiled and let him do what he wanted. Luke tied the robe shut then led her back into their room. Clare followed diligently. He smiled and led her to the bed and made her sit in front of him. Clare sat down on the soft covers and turned her back to him. He smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair before gently braiding it back. She shifted to make it easier for him. He finished by tying a red ribbon at the bottom. She rolled her shoulders lightly before leaning back against Luke.

"And how do you feel?" Luke asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"In heaven..." Clare whispered as she closed her eyes. Luke smiled and ran his fingers across her temple. Clare smiled lightly and folded her hands across her stomach. Luke placed his hands over hers. Clare smiled lightly and threaded their fingers together.

"Do you miss it?" Luke asked.

"Just a little." Clare replied in a soft whisper. Luke nuzzled her neck.

"Let's just wait another year or two. Okay?" Clare asked.

"It's your choice Angel, I can wait until you're ready, it's your body after all." Luke replied.

"Okay, we're waiting." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled and opened her eyes a crack.

"Now, time to get some shut eye..." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare smiled and closed her eyes again. Luke shifted to lie down with her. Clare turned on her side and nuzzled herself into his chest. Luke kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight Angel."

"Back to you..." Clare whispered softly and fell asleep. Luke smiled and tucked the blankets around her before joining her.


	6. Friday

Friday

Clare shifted slowly and stretched. Again Luke was gone. Clare groaned quietly and sat up.

"Well good morning beautiful." Luke said from the door frame. Clare smiled sleepily to him as she scratched her nose. Luke chuckled and crossed the room to her. She smiled again and rubbed her eye's with the back of one hand.

"Still tired sweetheart?" Luke asked as he sat next to her.

"No, I just slept too good." Clare smiled softly. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek before stretching.

"MAMA!" The twins called from down the hall.

"I'm coming." Clare called back as she stood. Luke chuckled and smiled before going to make breakfast. Clare dressed in a pale green skirts with a tank top before going to the twins. Both Miloh and Flora were standing up waiting for her. She scooped both of the children up and smiled lightly.

"Mama..." Miloh said quietly as he snuggled into her.

"Let's go into the living room." Clare smiled as she took them. Flora yawned and went back to sleep. Clare smiled and carried the twins to the living room and sat on the floor with them. Luke smiled as he brought breakfast for all of them. Marie shifted in her basket as her kits nursed. Clare smiled lightly and shifted the twins so they could eat. Luke sat next to her and finished his coffee. Clare smiled softly and when the twins were finished she packed them into the kitchen, "I'll make you a lunch for tomorrow...Flora and Miloh will help." Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her temple, "We should go see Anni and the kids."

"Sure. After I'm done here." Clare replied. Luke nodded and took the twins for her. Clare smiled and started to make Luke's lunch for tomorrow. Luke settled on the couch with their children. Clare smiled and came out with a box, "There." Luke smiled and shifted the twins. Clare set the box on the coffee table, "Should we head up now?" Luke nodded and sat up. Clare picked the twins up off him and held them carefully. Luke placed one arm around her waist. Clare smiled and shifted the twins, "Let's go." Luke nodded. She smiled and started towards the door. Luke followed happily. Clare smiled and kicked the door closed after they left. Luke kept close to her. She smiled to him before going up to the Inn. Luke opened the door and they were met with a very upset Anni cleaning up after the morning rush. Clare looked at Anni then Luke, "This is yours..." She said before going over to Sophie. Anni glanced at her Uncle then looked away sadly. Clare sat down beside the Sophie.

"Auntie, why's mom so upset?" Sophie asked.

"You were suppose to have an uncle...not a great uncle or great aunt." Clare whispered to the young girl. Sophie looked very confused, "How could you keep this from me?!" Anni exclaimed on the verge of tears. Clare sighed softly and kept quiet as she sat her children in her lap.

"You're the closest thing I have to a father, I trusted you!" Anni cried.

"I'm sorry honey..." Luke said sighing softly.

"Is that all you can say? I thought we're being truthful, I believed everything you told me, how can I be sure you haven't been lying to me all this time?" Anni asked as she started to tear up.

"Anni, I swear to you, that is the only thing I've kept from you..." Luke replied.

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Anni whispered before she disappeared upstairs.

"Anni, wait!" Luke shouted, running after her. His only reply was a door slamming shut and a lock sliding into place. Luke sighed, "I knew it would hurt you...that's why I didn't tell you..." He whispered before going downstairs to his wife.

"Uncle, why's mommy crying?" Sophie asked as he sat down.

"I kept something from her...something important." Luke whispered as he buried his face in Clare's hair. Sophie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Clare set Flora, who was still sleeping, in her lap and wrapped on arm around her husband. Luke sighed and hugged Sophie gently.

"What was I thinking, she trusted me and I lied to her over and over again..." Luke whispered.

"Sometimes we have to lie...or keep the truth hidden to keep our loved ones safe..." Clare whispered as she looked down at the twins in her arms. Luke sighed, "Should probably go and try to talk to her..."

"If you don't mind talking through the door." Clare said as her ear twitched. Luke sighed and buried his face in her neck.

"You can try to tell her why you did it..." Clare offered.

"I get the feeling she isn't going to listen to a word I say..." Luke sighed.

"Well you could at least say that you're leaving tomorrow." Clare said, "Even if she listens or not." Luke sighed and nodded.

"I'll be outside then..." Clare whispered as she stood up. Luke grabbed her wrist, "Sweetheart help me, I think I may have lost her for good this time..."

"Alright come on." Clare said pulling him up. Luke followed her somewhat hesitantly. Clare went up the stairs and towards Anni's room. The sound of stifled sobs reached Clare's ears. Clare knocked on the door, "Anni, dear."

"Go away..." Anni said as she bit back another sob. Clare handed the twins to Luke, "Wait outside for me." Luke nodded and went back downstairs.

"Anni, there was a reason why he kept it from you." Clare said to the door. She received no reply.

"He didn't want you to be sad. Sometimes it is better to keep the truth hidden so other's aren't hurt..." Clare said to the door.

"For seventeen years he's lied to me...that's hurt's more than anything." Anni sobbed.

"He didn't lie, he just never told you...And he knows the pain...It took all of his strength not to tell you, to keep it hidden...He has his reasons, I'm not sure what it is." Clare said. The lock on the door slid open and the door opened a crack to reveal a very upset Anni.

"Come here..." Clare said opening her arms for her. Anni slowly walked over to her aunt.

"He didn't mean to hurt you..." Clare whispered as she hugged her niece. Anni cried silently in Clare's arms. Clare rubbed her back gently and soothingly. Anni's knees buckled, she was defiantly upset. Clare walked into Anni's room and sat her on the bed. Anni pulled out of Clare's arms and stared at her hands as the tears dripped on them.

"Anni..." Clare said then sat beside her, "You can give your next child his name if you want..." Anni shook her head, "I couldn't do that..."

"You could for a middle name. I'm sure he would be proud..." Clare whispered. Anni nodded and wiped vainly at her eyes.

"If you want I can take care of lunch and dinner if you want to stay up here and collect your thoughts." Clare offered as she wrapped her arm around Anni's shoulders.

"No, I'm fine..." Anni replied as she stood up.

"No, you're not. First of all don't lie to yourself, it doesn't help when you lie to others." Clare said standing also.

"I'm just going to deal with it the same way I deal with everything, I'm going to bottle it and forget about it..." Anni replied as she stepped around her Aunt.

"And when that bottle finally breaks...you'll come crashing down like the Triforce did when the goddesses left with their physical bodies." Clare commented as she kept her back to the door, "What will you do then Anni?" Her reply was a muffled thump as Anni's knees buckled.

"That's what I thought." Clare said as she went to her niece. Anni had become completely unresponsive. Clare dragged Anni back into the room and hauled her onto the bed. Anni leaned against Clare as her shoulders trembled.

"That's it, let it all out...all the sorrow...all the pain...just let it out." Clare whispered stroking Anni's hair. Anni just collapsed in on herself as she cried silently.

"Now just remember the fun and happy times...Sophie's first word, spoken aloud." Clare whispered. She received no response from her practically destroyed niece. Clare held her silently, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. It wasn't long before Anni started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Anni...you need to breath." Clare whispered. For once her niece didn't listen. Clare sighed heavily and started rocking the extremely upset girl. She finally got a response when Anni locked her arms around Clare. Clare silently kept rocking the young girl. After five minutes, Anni finally began to quiet. Clare started humming lightly and softly. Anni went limp in her arms. Clare laid her down gently on the bed and tossed the covers over her. The poor girl had stressed herself passed her breaking point. Clare sighed and brushed Anni's bangs off her forehead.

"Auntie, is mommy alright?" Sophie asked as she crawled onto the bed.

"She might be sick for a few days, your mama pushed herself past her breaking point." Clare whispered. Sophie nodded and cuddled close to her mother, Anni's breathing was shallow. Clare sighed heavily, "I'm going to tell Link..." Sophie nodded and kept close to her mother. Clare sighed again and went down stairs when she heard the front door open, signalling Link was home. Luke was sitting on the bottom step as the twins played with a ball. Clare walked past them and to Link and told him that Anni was sick and that he didn't need to know the details unless Anni told him and that he should look after Anni since Clare had her own children and a new Keaton family to take care of. Link nodded and went to start lunch. Clare went to her little family and scooped the twins off the floor, "Come on, let's go home." Luke nodded and stood up, glancing upstairs one last time before following her. Clare got out of the Inn, "Bottling emotions is a bad thing."

"She finally broke, didn't she?" Luke asked as he took one of the twins so he could lace their fingers together.

"Yes she did..." Clare whispered.

"This is all my fault..." Luke sighed.

"I should've made you tell her a long time ago." Clare said with a sad shake of her head.

"Now don't you go blaming my stupidity on yourself." Luke replied.

"I'm not blaming your stupidity on myself, I'm blaming my stupidity on myself." Clare said. Luke shook his head and squeezed her hand, "Maybe we're both to blame."

"We could be...And I didn't tell anyone you are leaving...who knows how bad it would've gotten if I did." Clare replied.

"Don't even talk about that, I already feel bad enough..." Luke sighed.

"Then what am I suppose to talk about?" Clare asked.

"Anything but that, I made our niece cry so hard she's sick, I screwed up royally." Luke replied.

"Okay...new topic...Uh...how was the cake yesterday?" Clare asked.

"Very good..." Luke replied.

"I think we're all due for a nap..." Clare sighed as the conversation wasn't making anything easier. Luke nodded, you could see the guilt painted in his eyes. It took all of Clare's strength to not look away in sadness as she walked up the front door and opened it. Luke sighed, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I shouldn't have."

"You can drag me anywhere you want..." Clare whispered then took the one child she had up to the master bedroom. Luke shook his head and followed her. Clare was lying on her side, facing away from him with Miloh on the bed beside her.

"Angel...?" Luke asked fearing she was upset with him.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed looking over her shoulder.

"You're not upset with me are you?" He asked as he sat behind her.

"No." She replied. He nodded and laid down with Flora. Clare closed her eyes and hugged Miloh gently.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Clare answered quietly.

"Then what's bothering you?" Luke coaxed, using the soft tone that always made her speak her mind.

"Just remembering some things of the past..." Clare answered again as she opened her eyes. Luke gently rolled her towards him, "Please Clare, talk to me, I don't want to leave knowing something is bothering you..."

"We've both been lied to and have lived lies." Clare whispered softly. Luke shifted the twins to hug her tightly, "But we've done our best to move passed that and live our lives the way we want to."

"I hope Anni gets over this..." Clare whispered in his chest.

"I just hope she'll be able to forgive me..." Luke replied as he held her tightly.

"That I cannot see, that is entirely her choice." Clare whispered. Luke sighed, "Let's just try to put this behind us." She nodded and sighed softly. Luke kissed her forehead and settled down for a much needed nap. Clare slowly nodded off after him. He shifted close to her and settled. She hugged him gently. Luke remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon. Clare woke around five and glanced at the clock, "I should go make supper..." Even though he was sound asleep, Luke locked his arms around her. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his head gently. He settled but his hold on her remained firm. Clare nuzzled the top of his head gently, "I guess I could stay in bed a little longer." Luke settled and relaxed. She smiled lightly and sighed softly. Miloh and Flora shifted at her side but remained asleep like their father. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke groaned and shifted his hand across her stomach. Clare smiled again and patted his back gently. He settled again and nuzzled her neck. She smiled softly and nuzzled his head. Luke groaned again and this time opened his eyes.

"Hello..." Clare whispered.

"Hi..." Luke replied, his eyes half lidded.

"How are you doing?" Clare asked.

"Better..." He answered.

"Do you want some supper?" She asked brushing his hair back.

"No, I'm good..." Luke replied as he leaned into her touch.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and kept smoothing his hair. Luke sighed contently and settled against her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. There was a quiet knock on the front door.

"I'll go get that...you watch the twins." Clare whispered and wiggled out of his grip. Luke nodded and shifted the twins closer. Clare kissed her husband's and children's head before going to the door. It had started to rain at some point during their nap. Clare quickly went to the door and opened it. Anni stood before her, soaked to the bone and staring at her feet.

"Come inside Anni, you're all wet." Clare said opening the door wider. Anni slipped inside shyly. Clare grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, "Go sit down, I'll make you some tea." Anni nodded and did as she was told. Clare closed the door and went to put the kettle on.

"I-Is uncle st-still h-here?" Anni asked.

"Yeah...Luke come down stairs, bring the twins." Clare called up the stairs. Luke came down with both the twins, and looked quiet shocked to see their niece sitting on the couch.

"Put those two in their basinet then go talk to her." Clare said as she shooed him in Anni's direction. Luke nodded and went and laid the twins down. Clare sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Uncle...I'm sorry, my behaviour today was completely uncalled for and immature..." Anni said quietly as she fiddled with her wedding band. Clare came back with two cups of tea and a mug of coffee.

"I should have listened to you..." Anni added. Clare glanced at Luke and nodded her head towards Anni and mouthed the words 'comfort her'. Luke glanced between his wife and their niece before sitting next to the soaked girl.

"I mean you're my only blood relative I have left and I'm sure you have a good reason for not telling me about him..." Anni continued.

"I didn't know how you would react if I did tell you..." Luke said softly. Anni sighed and leaned against him, "You're my friend and I can't stay mad at you and I forgive you but...it's going to be a while before I can trust you again."

"I promise to never lie to you again....And I know how you feel about having to take a while to trust someone." Luke said glancing at the ninja who laughed nervously. Anni nodded then sneezed.

"Drink up then back to home with you, I believe you've got a cold." Clare replied. Anni nodded and sneezed again. Clare sighed and quickly drank her tea before going to the basinet. The twins were still sound asleep. She sat beside it and started to rock the basinet. Anni finished her tea and stood up only to have her knees buckle as her eyes slipped shut.

"And there she goes again..." Clare sighed and picked Anni up.

"Again?" Luke asked now concerned.

"Second time today her knees buckled..." Clare replied as she put Anni on the couch.

"Too much stress?" Luke asked as he covered the young mother again.

"This morning yes, now, she's sick." She replied. Luke shook his head, "She has to learn she has a breaking point or else she's only going to hurt herself and the people around her."

"Anni keeps her emotions bottled and that is bad, I should know, I've done it myself." Clare replied. Luke sighed and brushed Anni's hair off her forehead.

"I'm going to do the dishes." Clare said picking up the cups. Luke nodded and waited for Anni to come around again. The ninja hummed softly and took the cups into the kitchen. There was a gasp and a thump from the living room.

"She fell of the couch didn't she." Clare asked from inside the kitchen.

"More like she tackled 'me' off the couch..." Luke replied from the floor. Clare smiled lightly, "Well that's what you get."

"Clare, honey, come here, something's wrong..." Luke said after a few minutes of silence. Clare put the cup down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Luke was leaning against the couch with Anni curled up in his arms trembling and a blank look in her eyes.

"Nightmare..." Clare suggested crouching beside him. In an instant Anni's eyes focused and she hugged her Uncle tightly, "You can't go tomorrow, it's not safe..."

"See she agrees...wait, why is it not safe?" Clare asked.

"It's so dark...and cold..."Anni whispered, "And the voices..."

"Shadow temple..." Clare concluded. Anni trembled in her Uncle's arms, few things terrified her so severely but whatever she had seen had done just that. Clare got up and went into the study to bring a map back and laid it on the coffee table. Anni refused to calm down and clutched her uncle's shirt so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Anni, I'm going to try a little trick, I've been meaning to for a while now. Do you mind?" Clare asked as she touched her niece's shoulder. Anni shook her head but curled closer to her.

"Okay, you won't see anything, but I'll see what you had seen...I'll just pick out the vision." Clare whispered as she closed her eyes. Anni nodded again as Luke tried to calm her. The white magic that Clare contain spread across herself and Anni and sunk into both girls. Anni went limp as she slipped from consciousness. One of Clare's personalities, the sage, floated, looking for the vision. Everything went pitch black but it shifted constantly like it was alive. The sage looked around, not happy at all. There was a dark chuckle followed by several images of Luke in various stages of the temple, the last being a sword being stabbed into his chest. The sage blinked, "Who are you?!"

"You're worst nightmare..." And Anni's vision ended. Clare blinked and pulled her magic back inside her.

"Clare, are you alright honey?" Luke asked as Anni was completely unresponsive.

"...Where's Darkness?" Clare asked.

"In a jar in the study..." Luke replied.

"You can't go to the temple..." She said looking at him. Luke sighed and placed Anni on the couch before pulling his wife into his arms, "Clare, I'm going and I know it's dangerous but I have to." Clare suddenly started crying, "But you'll die..." Luke held her tightly, "No I won't because I promised I'd return to you and I never break a promise." Clare sniffed and buried her face in his chest. Luke rocked her gently in hopes of calming her. Clare stopped crying about ten minutes after. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, "I promised I'll come back to you Clare, and nothing will keep me from doing so." Clare didn't answer, just kept her face in his chest. Luke hugged her tightly, this was not the way he wanted to leave things.

"Come back...alive..." Clare whispered in a muffled and strained voice.

"I will..." Luke replied and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back with a fury that was more sad stricken then passionate, but a promise that she would wait for him. Luke kissed her gently trying to assure her he'd be back. She broke the kiss and tucked her face in his neck. Luke rubbed her back as he rocked her gently. Clare clung to him, not wanting to let him go. With a couple of shifts, he picked her up and carried her to their room. She kept her face hidden and arms around him secured. He sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap, "Angel, look at me..." Clare shifted and looked up at him.

"I know you're scared and worried but I need to do this, for both of us..." Luke whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Clare sniffed loudly but nodded. Luke smiled gently and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly and put her head on his shoulder. Luke shifted so they could lie down. Clare laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Luke ran his fingers through her hair hoping to keep her calm. Her breathing eventually evened out and she fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered and proceeded to watch over her as she napped. Clare shifted to make herself more comfortable. Luke smiled then glanced at the door hoping Anni would remain asleep until after Clare had her nap. The ninja woke an hour later with a stretch. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled lightly.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Clare replied softly. A terrified scream downstairs made both of them jump. Clare glanced around, "Crap Anni!"

"I forgot she was here, she's so bloody quiet..." Luke said as he sat up.

"No time for that now." Clare said as she scrambled off the bed and out the door. Luke was quick to follow, amazed the twins were still asleep. Clare quickly went over to Anni. The poor girl was white as a sheet, clutching the fabric of her shirt over her heart as she trembled in the corner of the couch. Clare hugged her close quickly. Anni instantly locked her arms around Clare, her heart beat racing.

"Shh...you're okay..." Clare whispered. After five minutes, Anni began to calm.

"There...you're safe..." Clare whispered again.

"Why won't it stop?" Anni whispered.

"Why what won't stop?" Clare asked.

"Every night it's the same thing...I watch my mom die again and again...I can't take it anymore..." Anni replied as her voice began to crack. Clare glanced at Luke, "I don't know honey...I don't know." Luke shook his head, he didn't know either. Anni swallowed thickly as she bit back the tears threatening to fall. Clare rubbed her back gently.

"I just want it to stop..." Anni whispered.

"I don't know how to cure nightmares..." Clare whispered. Anni sniffed and hid her face in Clare's neck. Clare rubbed the younger mother's back gently. Luke sighed and sat next to them, "Anni, sweetie, it's time for you to let go, or you'll never get any rest..." Clare glanced at him then at Anni's head.

"You have to put that memory to rest and finally let her go...she's not coming back..." Luke said quietly as he placed one hand on Anni's shoulders. Clare smoothed back Anni's hair, "He's right Anni dear..."

"I've tried...hundreds of times but I can't, it's all I have left...a room full of trinkets means nothing with no memories..." Anni sobbed.

"Then keep the memories of the trinkets, let go of the other ones, all the ones that made you sad." Clare whispered. Anni sniffed and nodded only to fall apart in Clare's arms. Clare started rocking Anni gently while still smoothing her hair back. Anni was suddenly quiet, unsettling so. Clare pushed Anni back slightly so she could see her face. Anni's eyes were the same shade of blue as the clouds after a storm and she was holding back the sobs trying to escape her. Clare smiled lightly, "Just let it out dear..." Anni shook her head and snapped her eyes shut. Clare pulled Anni against her again and rubbed her back, "Just let it out..." Again Anni fell apart. Clare rubbed her back and smoothed her hair down. Luke sighed, "Need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"About some things." Clare said as she shifted her position. Anni's sobs died down about twenty minutes later.

"All better?" Clare asked her. Anni remained quiet and just sniffed and wiped vainly at her eyes.

"Guess that's a kinda..." Clare mused to herself.

"Auntie, I can't catch my breath..." Anni whispered between gasps for air.

"Breathe slower...calm down..." Clare instructed. Anni struggled to do as she told.

"Slow...calm..." Clare whispered. After ten minutes, Anni finally settled. Clare smiled lightly. Anni yawned and relaxed against Clare. The ninja smiled lightly again and laid Anni down on the couch. Anni seemed to completely exhausted herself and was asleep as soon as her head hit the couch. Clare wrapped the blanket around Anni lightly.

"Shall we leave her here or shall I take her home?" Luke asked.

"If you don't mind walking through the rain..." Clare said. Luke sighed and kissed Anni's forehead before scooping up his wife, "Tonight we have some fun..."

"What kind of 'fun', this kind?" Clare asked as she licked his temple. Luke chuckled and fazed them upstairs. Clare smiled and licked his temple again before sucking it gently. Luke rumbled lowly as he pinned her to the bed. Clare smiled and tilted her head to the side, an invitation to attack her neck. Luke was more than happy to accept that invitation. Clare's smile widened and she moaned deliciously. Luke found her weak spot in an instant as he slipped his hand under her shirt. She moaned louder and smiled. He smirked as he found the clasp of her bra and unclipped it. Clare smiled as she shifted her arms and pulled her bra off. Luke was quick to remove her shirt and skirt. She smiled and shifted slightly. Luke ran his hand down the inside of her thigh, "Can we break the rules...just for tonight?"

"You have to seduce me more before I'll allow that..." Clare said. A somewhat hungry expression crossed her husband's face as he trailed his hand slowly back up her thigh, "That can be arranged." Clare moaned louder and smiled as her face flushed. He smirked as he licked across her collar bone. She moaned louder and started panting. His hand passed lightly over her stomach as he nipped and licked down her breast bone. Clare moaned louder and arched her back lightly. Luke growled and nipped at the edge of her peak. She moaned louder still while closing her eyes and beginning to pant. He passed his tongue over her peak as he pinched the other lightly. Clare moaned louder again. He sucked and licked while continuing to tease her other peak.

"Okay...okay...you can break the rules tonight..." Clare said in between moans and panting. Luke smirked and released her peaks, "I'll make it worth your while..."

"I don't doubt that..." Clare whispered as her breathing evened slowly. He smiled and nuzzled her neck as he shifted his knee. She readied herself for the things to come. As usual he was still gentle, he pulled her into a kiss as he pressed his knee against her sweet spot. Clare moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Luke deepened the kiss as he trailed his fingers across her stomach. She moaned and groaned, still keeping her eyes shut. Luke broke the kiss to kiss her neck as he shifted his knee. Clare moaned louder and groaned at the same level.

"Don't forget to breathe kitten..." Luke purred and rubbed her side as he applied a bit more pressure to her sweet spot. Clare moaned then started panting as sweat appeared on her brow. He kissed her temple and let up a little so she could breathe. Her panting slowly became heavy breathing.

"That's my girl..." Luke whispered before nipping lightly at her weak spot. Clare moaned again after she had gotten her air back. He sucked at her weak spot as he shifted his knee. She moaned louder, eyes still closed. Luke smirked, he had every intention of pushing her over the edge. And that would be soon. He reapplied pressure to her sweet spot as he licked her weak spot. She moaned louder and arched her back. He smiled as he shifted his knee and tweaked her peaks. She moaned louder and her back arched more before holding that pose then flopping against the bed. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead as he lay next to her. Clare lay there, gasping for much needed oxygen. Luke nuzzled her neck and rubbed her side. Once she got her air back, the ninja rolled onto her side and smiled to her husband.

"Told you I'd make it worth your while..." Luke whispered.

"I didn't have a doubt..." Clare replied in the same tone. Luke smiled and kissed her gently. She kissed him back lightly.

"I hope we didn't wake anyone up..." Luke whispered. Clare's ear twitched, "It doesn't sound like it..."

"Good then let's get some sleep." Luke suggested.

"Okay." Clare replied and snuggled into his chest for the night. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Good night Luke...see you in the morning...before your go..." Clare whispered in between yawns.

"I would never leave without saying good bye..." Luke replied and settled down for the night. Clare hummed and her breathing evened out. Luke kissed her forehead and settled down with her.


	7. Saturday

Saturday

Clare shifted slightly then sighed before sitting up. The bed was empty and Luke's bags were gone. Clare sighed again and went to get dressed.

"Mama..." Miloh called from the door when she was dressed. Clare smiled and opened the door to scoop her son up.

"Daddy?" Miloh asked looking around the room.

"Is not in here...Let's go see if he's down stairs." Clare said putting Miloh on her hip to grab the railing on the stairs. Miloh leaned his head on her shoulder and settled in her arms. Clare got down the stairs and looked around. The front door was open and Flora was sitting there watching her father finishing tying his things to his saddle bags. Clare picked the little girl up and held her like her brother and stood watching her husband. With a final tug, Luke turned to her. Clare smiled sadly to him. Luke walked over to them and took them all in his arms. Clare leaned her head on his chest, "Be careful..."

"I'll be back as soon as possible..." Luke whispered. Clare shifted the twins so she could hug Luke. Luke threaded his fingers in her hair and held her close as the twins hugged him as well. Clare pulled back after a few minutes and adjusted the twins. Luke placed his hand to her cheek, "I promise, I'll return to you."

"I'll hold you to it...And I promise I'll wait for however long you are gone." Clare replied. Luke kissed her gently then pulled his cloak on and mounted his horse. Clare stood outside with the kids watching Luke until he was out of sight. The twins both sniffed before starting to cry.

"Shh...He'll be back..." Clare cooed then took the two upset infants inside. Miloh settled long before his sister did. Clare gently rocked both of them in her arms as she went into the living room. Flora soon cried herself to sleep while Miloh was quiet in her arms. Clare sat in a rocking chair and rocked the two children while looking outside. It was a tired sigh that drew her attention away from the window. Clare glanced over at the couch. Anni was already gone. Clare sighed softly and kept rocking the two children.

"Clare...?" Marie asked.

"Hmmm?" Clare hummed and looked for the little Keaton.

"Could you watch them for a while, I need to get out for a bit, I'm going stir crazy?" Marie asked.

"Yeah sure..." Clare said with a small smile.

"Thank you..." Marie replied and turned to leave but paused mid-step, "He'll be back, I know it." And with that she disappeared. Clare sighed and shifted the twins so she could keep an eye on the kits. As usual the three larger ones pushed the runt onto the floor. Clare sighed and picked the little one up and set it on her lap. It was a darker shade of gold than it's siblings and was born with three tails instead of two.

"Well you're a special one aren't you..." Clare whispered gently. The tiny kit pawed at her skirt before curling into a tight ball. Clare grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the kit and her lap. Miloh shifted in her arms, "Irian..." He said pointing to the kit.

"Irian, that's the kit's name?" Clare asked.

"Irian...heaven..." Miloh replied.

"Irian means heaven?" Clare asked her son. Miloh nodded making his mother wonder where he was getting this information.

"Who's teaching you all this?" She asked her son, confused.

"Daddy..." Miloh replied.

"Oh..." Clare hummed then started rocking gently again, "Do you want to hold Irian?" Miloh blinked then nodded. Clare nodded and let Miloh grab the tiny Keaton then picked him back up so she could rock better. Miloh was much like Sophie, very gentle and patient. Clare started humming gently as she rocked. Miloh looked up at her, "Mommy...okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Clare whispered then smiled to her son. Miloh snuggled close to her in turn keeping Irian warm. Clare continued her humming. It wasn't long until Miloh joined his sister. Clare smiled lightly then looked out the window. There was a silence that wasn't quite right without Luke that settled over the house. Clare kept her attention on the window as she hummed lightly and kept rocking. Even though it was the runt, Irian was the first to open her eyes, and they were the clearest shade of gold Clare had ever seen.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you..." Clare whispered softly. Irian cocked her head to the side and blinked.

"You're still too young to understand me but...you're still pretty..." Clare whispered again. Irian yawned and settled in her son's arms. Clare sighed softly and looked up at the roof. Marie returned ten minutes later looking much better, her coat was shiny again and she seemed happier. Clare looked down at the Keaton mother and smiled lightly, "Now I know where the little Irian gets her looks from..." Marie squeaked in embarrassment and hid under the couch. Clare smiled and continued to rock slowly. Lucas chuckled as he came into the living room. Clare smiled to him then stared at the window. Flora woke up and started to whine, she hadn't had her breakfast and she'd slept through her dinner.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and adjusted her hold on the twins before standing and going to the kitchen. Flora sniffed and pouted as her stomach growled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Clare asked as she went to the fridge, "Some milk?" Flora nodded. Clare nodded to her and got a bottle ready. Her young daughter continued to pout as her stomach made protest.

"You know...if you keep pouting, your lip is going to get stuck like that..." Clare whispered as she shifted Flora and gave her the bottle. Flora ignored her warning and drank greedily. Clare smiled and prepared another bottle for Miloh then went back into the living to sit on the couch. Irian yawned and opened her eyes again. Clare smiled softly to the little kit. Irian sneezed and all her fur stood on end. Clare smiled and laid down on the couch, keeping the children on her stomach.

"Come here little one..." Marie said as she picked up Irian. Clare smoothed her children's hair back gently, looking up at the roof. Marie jumped back into her basket to nurse her litter and smooth out Irian's fur. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Mommy...is...sad?" Miloh said quietly still learning to put a sentence together.

"Yes...mommy is sad..." Clare replied quietly. Miloh hugged her as tightly as a two year old could. Clare put her hand on his back gently. Miloh snuggled close to her, not knowing the words to tell her not to be sad. Clare started humming softly, trying to get her son back to sleep.

"No sleep...mommy no smile..." Miloh protested hugging her tighter. Clare smiled lightly, "Okay okay..." Miloh settled a little but his hold on her didn't loosen. Clare picked the twins up, "I'm going upstairs, call me if you two need me..." She told the keatons before going to the stairs. Marie nodded as did Lucas. Clare nodded to them then went up the stairs and into the conservatory. Miloh snuggled as close to her as he could get. Clare shifted the twins and grabbed the silver flute covered in dust. Miloh shifted in her arms and kissed her cheek. Clare kissed the top of his head with a smile as she sat in a corner of the room.

"I...like...when mommy smiles..." Miloh said quietly.

"I'll try to smile for you..." Clare whispered. Miloh hugged her again. Clare smiled softly and turned the twins so they were sitting in her lap. Flora fell against her brother having fallen back to sleep. Clare smiled lightly and brushed the flute of hope off. Miloh hugged his sister and she settled contently. Clare finished dusting the ancient flute off and tested it, "Notes are a little off..." Miloh looked at her with a look that said, 'Because you're heart's not in it.' Clare adjusted the mouth piece and tested it, "Sounds a little better." Miloh sighed and leaned against her. Clare took a deep breath before starting to play the song of destiny lightly. Miloh crawled out of her lap and pulled himself up to the piano without his mother noticing. Clare took a quick breath and continued with the song. To her surprise someone picked up the melody and played with her. Clare looked over at the piano in shock. Miloh smiled at her and played the next line to coax her to continue. Clare smiled to him, a true smile, and carried on with the song. Miloh kept in time with her. They both finished the song and she smiled to him.

"Mommy smile...I happy..."Miloh said.

"I'm happy too..." Clare said smiling to him. Miloh climbed down and tottered back over to her. Clare scooped him up as soon as he was in arms reach and sat him on her lap. Miloh looked up at her and blinked.

"Do you want to go put your dad's sea coat on?" Clare asked smiling lightly. Miloh cocked his head to the side.

"Come, I'll show you." Clare said picking the twins up then she went to the master bedroom. Miloh looped his arms around her neck. Clare smiled and when they were in the room, set Flora and Miloh on the bed, "Give me a second to find it." Miloh was watching his mother in curiosity. Clare dug in the closet the pulled the blue coat out.

"Daddy?" Miloh asked.

"Yup, it's daddy's." Clare said and held it out to him, "Do you like it?" Miloh reached more for her than the coat but Clare couldn't tell.

"Hmmm...I have an idea..." Clare said and disappeared into the closet. Miloh was now very confused, if this is what his father not being around did to his mother, dad wasn't allowed to leave anymore. Clare came out with Luke's coat on and had a pair of boots on with brown pants. If Miloh cocked his head any further he'd fall over.

"I'm kinda cold." Clare said and sat on the bed next to them.

"Mama's sad again..." Miloh whined as he clung to her.

"Nope, come here. It's warm." Clare said picking him up. Miloh clung to her now he was the one that was upset.

"What's wrong honey?" Clare whispered.

"I miss...daddy..." Miloh whined and snuggled close to her so he could hear her heartbeat.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and laid on the bed. Miloh settled a little as he cried quietly. Clare rubbed his back gently and calmly.

"Mommy not leaving too?" Miloh whimpered.

"No, I'm not leaving..." Clare whispered gently. Miloh sniffed and settled. Clare smiled gently and rubbed her son's back. After a few minutes Miloh went to sleep. Clare smiled lightly and picked Flora up to put her beside her brother. Miloh shifted to hug his sister. Their mother started to hum softly and gently.

"Mom...mom..." Lucas called quietly. Clare gently set her little ones on the bed and covered them before surrounding them in pillows before going down to Lucas, "Yes?"

"We lost Irian again..." Lucas sighed.

"Okay." Clare said and listened for the youngest kit. This time the tiny kit had somehow ended up in the study.

"How did she get there..." Clare muttered to herself as she went and got Irian. The tiny kit was sound asleep on Clare's cloak from Halloween.

"You're a funny one..." Clare whispered and picked up the kit gently. Irian snuggled into Clare's warmth and settled. Clare smiled gently and packed the tiny creature back to her parents. Irian yawned and opened her eyes.

"You find the funniest places to sleep..." Clare commented lightly as she walked towards the basket. Irian snuggled into her mother's fur and went back to sleep. Clare smiled and went back upstairs, not feeling comfortable with leaving the twins alone for long. And that feeling was correct as Miloh had managed to find his way to the edge of the bed. Clare scooped her son from the edge and set him beside Flora before laying beside them. Miloh yawned and rolled to clutch the front of her shirt. Clare smoothed his darkening hair back and then rubbed Flora's back gently. She was hot to the touch much like her father. Clare smiled lightly, "So cute..." Miloh snuggled into her so his head was on her chest. Clare sighed lightly and looked up at the roof. Suddenly Irian dropped onto the bed next to her which explained why they always found the kit in odd places, she was unable to control her fazing yet. Clare smiled lightly and put the young kit on her lap. Irian's tails flicked and wrapped around her. Clare then went back to staring at the roof.

"You should find a way to keep yourself distracted...or else you'll go crazy from loneliness." A voice in her head said. Clare sighed then shifted the children and kit to bend down and get her sewing kit, "...fine..."

"I'm just trying to help, since you're always helping me..." The voice said.

"This is Anni right?" Clare asked as she pulled out the blue fabric.

"Ummm...no...my name's Irian, you know that..." The voice replied.

"That's new a telepathic Keaton..." Clare muttered and started to take measurements for Miloh's little coat.

"Not much I can do about it but it works..." Irian replied.

"Whatever works for you I guess..." Clare muttered and pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the coat so she could start sewing. Irian shifted in her lap and yawned.

"Go to sleep little one..." Clare said and shifted slightly.

"Okay..." Irian replied and was soon asleep. Clare smiled lightly and shifted to continue to work.

"Mama..." Miloh whined.

"Yes dear..." Clare whispered.

"I'm cold..." Miloh whimpered. Clare smiled and shrugged her husband's coat off before draping over her son. Miloh settled but not before snuggling closer to her. Clare rubbed his back before continuing on with the small sea coat. Irian tumbled off her lap onto the bed. Clare smiled lightly and moved the tiny kit towards the twins. They all remained asleep for the next two hours. Clare only got part of the coat done. Irian was the first to awaken followed shortly by the twins. The older woman stretched before setting the small coat next to her. There was a knock on the front door.

"Come on you three..." Clare said putting Irian on her shoulder carefully then she picked up Flora and Miloh. Irian settled with her three tails wrapped around Clare's neck. Clare went downstairs and opened the door. Anni and Sophie stood before her.

"Oh, hello. Come inside." Clare said stepping aside. Anni shook her head, "Go on sweetie..." Anni coaxed to her daughter. Clare smiled lightly.

"Umm...do you...want to come for dinner?" Sophie asked shyly, as the young blonde got older she became shyer.

"I would love to come over for dinner." Clare replied smiled softly. Sophie smiled as she hid behind her mother. Clare smiled softly, "Won't you two come inside?"

"Come on sweetheart..." Anni said gently as led her five year old daughter inside. Clare smiled and set Flora and Miloh down on the floor, "I'll go make something to drink, do you want something Sophie?"

"Water please..." Sophie replied quietly.

"Okay...Tea for you Anni?" Clare asked.

"Please..." Anni replied as she tucked Sophie's hair behind her ears.

"Okay, please watch the twins and little Irian." Clare replied as she handed the tiny Keaton to Anni.

"Heaven, that's a beautiful name..." Anni said quietly as she handed the Keaton to her daughter and Miloh pulled himself into her lap. Clare went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Anni spoke quietly with Miloh as he sat in her lap. Clare came back with tea and Sophie's water. Sophie ducked behind her mother, "Every year she gets more timid and quiet" Anni said quietly as she coaxed her daughter out from behind her. Clare smiled, "It's alright..." She said sat down in a chair and Flora climbed into her lap.

"She starts school next year, I'm worried she'll have the same problem I did..." Anni said as she smoothed Sophie's hair back.

"She'll be fine, if anything happens we'll help..." Clare whispered smiling. Anni smiled as Sophie took her glass. Clare smoothed Flora's hair back and sipped her tea.

"Have they started talking yet?" Anni asked as Miloh played with her pendent.

"Miloh has, Flora is getting there." Clare whispered as she tucked the little girl's hair behind her ears. Flora shifted to snuggled close to her. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her daughter's head. Anni set her empty cup on the coffee table along with Sophie's glass, "Shall we go?" Clare smiled and scooped up Flora to get cups. Anni smiled and shifted Miloh and told Sophie to put Irian with her mother. Clare smiled to them, "I'll be back, just put these in the kitchen." Anni nodded as Sophie darted back to take her mother's hand. Clare smiled, "I'll see you guys up at the Inn then?"

"No, we'll wait, it would be rude to invite you then leave to walk up on your own." Anni replied. Clare smiled and glanced at the clock, "Okay but supper would be another four hours."

"Doesn't mean you can't come visit for a bit besides there's a little surprise up there for you." Anni said with a smile.

"Okay, just let me gather the kids up and their stuff." Clare said gathering the things up. Anni nodded and squeezed her first borns hand to calm her. Clare smiled and gathered the twin's things up before picking said twins up, "Okay, we're ready..." Anni smiled and led her daughter out the door. Clare pulled the door closed and followed Anni. It was kind of sad to see her oldest niece so timid, the slightest noise made her jump. Clare shook her head sadly but followed quietly. Anni hugged her oldest and picked her up. Clare glanced off to the woods before looking at the ground. Anni squeezed her shoulder, "Do you want to stay with us until he returns?"

"I don't think that would help much..." Clare whispered as she looked up, "I'll still miss him..." Anni smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder again. Clare smiled lightly to Anni, "We should carry on..." Anni smiled and shifted her hold on her oldest daughter. Clare nodded her head to where Link was waiting with Anni's twins as Anni's husband shifted his weight nervously, "Link's getting edgy..."

"I haven't a clue what's got him on edge this time." Anni replied.

"Maybe it's the fact that you have a surprise for me? Or he knows that your uncle left..." Clare mused trying to sound fine.

"Link didn't know about this surprise till it walked in our door and for Uncle leaving, I'm sure how..." Anni turned to look at her.

"Well let's not keep them waiting..." Clare said walking forward. Anni set Sophie down and shooed her home before she grabbed Clare's wrist. Miloh looked at Anni and Flora tilted her head to the side as Clare turned around to give the same head tilt as Flora.

"Quit acting like you're alright, you're doing the exact same thing you told me not to." Anni said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I'm fresh out of tears Anni..." Clare whispered after covering her children's ears.

"Tears or not, at least talk about it, it's not good to bottle it up, you said so yourself..." Anni pleaded.

"I promised Miloh I'd smile for him, so until he's asleep, this is all I can do...I don't want to see him sad." Clare whispered.

"A smile doesn't mean anything if it's not real..." Anni whispered as she released Clare's wrist.

"I know..." Clare whispered back and uncovered her children's ears. Anni smiled at her once before going to find out what was bothering her husband. Clare sighed lightly and followed and caught the words, "Ate my slippers..." out of Link.

"Is that all, I can fix them, you know that..." Anni laughed as she patted his cheek and went inside. Link shook his head and smiled to Clare, "How did you control Bane?"

"I didn't. He was good." Clare replied as she smiled back to him. Anni giggled but it was a quiet whine that caught Clare's attention.

"Oh dear...Bane decided to visit, didn't he..." Clare mused as she let Link hold the door open for her.

"Oh more than just Bane..." Anni replied with a smile. Clare sighed, "Bane's family too eh?" Anni giggled and disappeared into the kitchen. Clare sighed again and took the twins to sit on the couch. Curled up in front of the fire was a beautiful young collie and in front of her, seven unsteady pups. Clare smiled softly and sat on the couch before sitting Miloh and Flora on her lap.

"Cute aren't they?" Anni asked from behind her.

"Yeah, but they always are...until they eat Link's slippers then they are adorable..." Clare joked lightly. Anni giggled and picked up the eighth pup and placed it next to Clare. Miloh and Flora looked at the pup as did their mother then she stroked the small pup's head gently. The pup yawned and flopped across her children's laps. Flora squeaked but Miloh started to pet the pup, Flora eventually followed her brother's lead then giggled softly when the soft fur touched her hands. Clare smiled gently and nuzzled her children's heads. Miloh smiled seeing her smile. Clare smiled softly as she watched her children bury their faces and hand's in the puppy's fur. Link sat next to her and gave her that 'Are you alright?' look. The smile on the ninja's face said 'yes, for the children's sake' but her eyes said 'no, I need a hug'. Link glanced at two children that had fallen asleep before pulling the woman he still called a sister into a hug. Clare leaned her children against her stomach before hugging Link back. Link held her tightly knowing he couldn't comfort her the way someone like Luke or Anni could.

"Link...could you watch Flora and Miloh for a minute..." Clare said, her voice cracking.

"Sure..." Link replied as he took the two children from her. Clare stood after moving the pup and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Link called his wife and sent her after their Aunt. Clare closed the door with a soft click then leaned against the tub. There was a quiet knock on the door, "Auntie Clare?"

"Yes..." Clare whispered, her voice cracking badly. Anni opened the door, "Are you alright?" Clare was sitting against the tub, tears sliding down her face, "Guess I'm not that out of tears yet..." Anni crossed the room to kneel in front of her Aunt, "Can I do anything?"

"Well you can either guard the door or give me a hug..." Clare offered. Anni opened her arms, "Come here..." Clare opened her arms and gave Anni a hug. Anni hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. Clare cried opening into Anni's shoulder. Anni rocked back to sit down as she did her best to comfort her Aunt. It was about ten minutes later before the tears stopped. At some point Clare had ended up halfway into Anni's lap as her young niece soothed circles in her back.

"He hasn't even been gone a day and I'm already a wreak..." Clare muttered as she whipped the tears off her face.

"It's alright, we all understand how much he means to you and being away from him must be hard on you but bottling it up even for Miloh it's a good thing..." Anni cooed.

"Just for the twins..." Clare whispered.

"Auntie Clare, Miloh's a smart boy, I'm sure he can tell you're still hurting..." Anni replied as she rubbed more circles in her back.

"Maybe...but it makes me feel better that I can hid it from him..." Clare whispered. Anni sighed and hugged her tighter. Clare sighed and leaned her head on Anni's shoulder, closing her eyes. Her young niece, out of maternal habit, ran her fingers through Clare's hair in a soothing manner. Clare sighed again before she looked up, "Thanks..."

"I promised I'd be here when you need me and I always keep my work." Anni replied as she continued to run her fingers through Clare's hair.

"We should get out there before Flora and Miloh wake up." Clare said as she sat back. Anni hugged her one last time before trying to stand only to have her legs give out under her. Clare stood easily enough, "Here..." Clare said offering her hand.

"I'm so used to being on my feet all the time..." Anni sighed.

"Yeah that might do it..." Clare said and pulled Anni up. Anni was still a little shaky on her feet, like a child learning to walk. Clare smiled softly, "I'm glad I trained for three years of my life to not get legs cramps." Anni laughed sheepishly and squeaked when her knees buckled under her weight.

"Let's get you to a chair." Clare said and opened the door. Anni laughed sheepishly and then hung her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's alright, we all trip." Clare said smiling to her.

"Me more often than others..." Anni replied.

"Oh that reminds me, I heard you had a book about the keepers." Clare said snapping her fingers. Anni snapped her fingers and the thick tome dropped into her tiny hands.

"Okay you to a chair first." Clare said leading Anni to a chair in the living room. Anni sighed and muttered something about being pathetic.

"You are not, I can't summon a book with a snap of my fingers." Clare said sitting Anni down. Anni sighed, "But you're not a burden to your family..."

"Either are you..." Clare said as she flopped on the empty couch, Link must've taken her kids somewhere. Anni just managed to snatch up the puppy hiding under the throw pillow.

"So who wrote the book?" Clare asked holding her hands out for the heavy tome.

"No one knows, it's that old..." Anni replied.

"I've read plenty of books in my 'old' age...I might know who..." Clare muttered and opened the covered. Anni shook her head, "I find that highly doubtful..."

"Could be, if it was written after time froze...Who is it about? All the keepers or just one?" Clare asked.

"Before Eilene was the keeper, when she became the keeper and how she died..." Anni replied as she left the room.

"Wow, yup this is an old book." Clare said tapping the cover lightly before flipping to the back of the book. The book was written in the oldest script Clare had ever seen, the pages were aged and thin like rice paper.

"Anni, do you mind if I restore this?" Clare asked.

"Oh believe me, we've tried there's some kind of spell on there I can't even dissolve." Anni replied.

"Hmm...I think I know what creature wrote it...One of four, ethereal beings..." Clare muttered as she touched the cover and let her magic swirl over it. Within seconds her magic snapped back leaving her with the feeling of being slammed against a rock wall.

"Oh...he's going to feel that one..." Clare muttered as she examined the book. It looked normal enough.

"Hmmm, there's only one person who would know about this...Do you mind if I call Mistress Time down here?" Clare asked.

"No, Link's upstairs asleep with all the kids..." Anni replied.

"Okay, I'll call her. Grandma Time?" Clare said looking up at the roof.

"Yes dear?" Time replied from beside her. Clare jumped slightly before shaking her head, "What do you know about this book?" Clare asked her grandmother, holding the book out. Time took the tome from her and the cover changed as the pages restored, "I haven't seen this in years, where did you find it?"

"Anni had it." Clare replied.

"Anni, my dear, where did you find this?" Time asked her High Sage. Clare looked at the young girl.

"Hmm?" Anni asked having not heard the whole question.

"Where did you find the book?" Clare asked pointing to the tome in Time's hands.

"I didn't, it found me..." Anni replied.

"Wandering books...so annoying." Clare grumbled having a book 'find' her once.

"Not like that, I was in Ruby's shop and it caught on my finger..." Anni replied, "It kind of knocked me out..."

"Good...you don't want a wandering book." Clare said, "So she got it in Ruby's shop."

"Okay...I'm just going to..." Anni didn't even finish her sentence before she collapsed.

"Fall over..." Clare sighed as she went to get her niece.

"Does that happen a lot?" Time asked eyeing her unconscious sage.

"As of late..." Clare replied and pulled Anni into the chair she occupied before then she sat back down on her spot on the couch.

"As a sage, I thought she'd be stronger..." Time mused.

"Well it's been a stressful week for her and any hardened sage would crack under pressure." Clare said rubbing her forehead.

"Just like you dear?" Time asked.

"Huh?" Clare asked pulling her hand away from her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I can read you like this book and I can see you're hurting..." Time replied. Clare looked sadly at the window before looking at the floor, "Yeah..." Time smiled softly, "Do you want to talk about it dear or do you need another hug?"

"He left this morning...Hasn't been gone a day and I'm an emotional wreak..." Clare whispered. Time set the book on the coffee table, "Come here dear..." Clare turned her head and put it against her grandmother's shoulder. Time wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and held her tightly. Clare bit her lip, holding back the tears.

"Don't bottle it up dear, it's not healthy..." Time whispered as she shifted the smaller woman into her lap. Tears started leaking out of Clare's eyes and she put her face in her hands and cried.

"Shh...it's alright..." Time whispered as she guided Clare's head to her shoulder. Clare grabbed the front of her grandmother's dressed and cried openly and long. Time soothed circles in Clare's back and hummed a lullaby from Clare's time. Eventually the small ninja cried herself into a bliss less sleep.

"My poor girl..." Time whispered as she cradled Clare in her arms. Tears still fell off the ninja's face. Time carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs. Clare shifted slightly, whining quietly.

"Shh..." Time cooed as she slipped into one of the spare room. Clare quieted but she sniffled loudly. Time laid down on the bed and kept watch over her granddaughter. Flora and Miloh had managed to escape Link and saw Time walk into the spare room so the followed her. Time covered Clare so she wouldn't get chilled. Flora and Miloh tugged on the dress that was hanging off the bed, both children deeply concerned for their mother. Time looked down, then picked them up, "Shh...let her sleep..."

"Mama..." Miloh whined quietly as Flora whined, "Mommy..." Time smiled gently at the two children and held them close, "She misses your daddy..." Miloh and Flora both started to tear up. Time rocked them gently and hummed an old lullaby. They fell asleep before they started crying.

"You better come home soon Luke, your family is falling apart without you..." Time whispered as she ran her fingers through Clare's hair. She seemed to relax slightly with that. Time smiled a little and repeated the action. Clare relaxed a little further but that was it. Time stayed with her while she slept, afraid to leave her alone. Miloh woke then looked around. Time placed a finger to his lips, instruction he remain quiet.

"Daddy...coat..." Miloh whispered to the goddess. Time nodded and snapped her fingers. Luke's coat settled over Clare under the blankets. The ninja relaxed more, tucking her nose in the coat's collar. Time smiled and kissed her granddaughters forehead as she tucked Clare's hair behind her ear. Miloh shifted, "Me and Flora want....to sleep with mama..." Time nodded and placed the two toddlers with their mother. Clare curled around them instantly before settling. Time smiled and continued to run her fingers through Clare's hair. Eventually Clare stirred from her sleep.

"You alright dear?" Time asked.

"Yeah....I think I just might keep his coat on until he gets back..." Clare whispered. Time smiled gently, "Do whatever makes you happy dear..." Clare nodded gently and smoothed her children's hair down.

"They're worried about you dear..." Time whispered as she ran her fingers through Clare's hair.

"I'm worried about myself too..." Clare sighed softly and looked up at her grandmother. Time kissed her forehead, "Have you thought about checking up on him, it may help ease your mind?"

"He's taking the trails now...I don't think I can." Clare whispered softly.

"Have you tried and even if you can't, would you know in here if something happened?" Time replied as she tapped the place over Clare's heart.

"I'm sure I would feel it..." Clare said determined.

"Then try not to worry so much dearest..." Time whispered. Clare rubbed her arm, "It's kind of hard..."

"I know dearest, I know what it's like to worry about some close to your heart..." Time whispered as a sadness flashed in her blue eyes.

"I think every adult in the Inn could sympathize with us..." Clare whispered softly as she put at hand to her grandmother's shoulder. Time smiled and kissed Clare's forehead, "It's time for me to go, but don't hesitate to call me dearest."

"I won't, I'll talk to you later grandma..." Clare whispered.

"Take care dearest..." Time whispered as she disappeared leaving only silver dust. Clare smiled lightly before closing her eyes and curling back around her children. Miloh cuddled close to her and sighed. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his head before fading back into sleep. An hour later Anni was gently shaking her shoulder even though she looked like she was going to pass out again.

"You should go lie down Anni..."Clare said sitting up. Her niece never got a chance to reply, the residual magic left in the Inn knocked her back out. Clare grabbed her and laid her down next to her, on the other side of the twins. Anni groaned and placed her hand to her forehead.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Clare asked.

"Dinner's done..." Anni whimpered.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go grab my plate." Clare whispered and stood from the bed.

"I hate magic..." Anni groaned. Clare smiled lightly, "I'll be back in a second..." Anni groaned and tossed her arm across her eyes. Clare sighed softly as she exited the room but going down the stairs, she missed a step and tumbled half way down the stairs, landing in heap on the bottom floor.

"Clare are you alright?!" Link asked as he picked her up.

"I think...yup, twisted my ankle and sprained my wrist." Clare replied.

"What happened?" Link asked as he set her on the kitchen counter.

"Missed a step..." Clare replied shaking her head sadly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Link asked as he pulled a first aid kit out of the cupboards.

"I'll be fine..." Clare said waving her good hand. Link shook his head as he bandaged her wrist. Clare sighed lightly and shook her head again. Link was muttering under his breath about her nearly giving him a heart attack. Clare smiled lightly yet sadly before rubbing her arm. Link smacked her hand away, "Don't touch..."

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Clare asked glaring at him slightly. Link flicked her wrist sending a jolt of pain up her arms.

"Ow, hey!" Clare whined.

"Don't touch." Link repeated as he wrapped her ankle. Clare made a face before sighing in irritation. Link chuckled and went to get some ice. Clare waited patiently and quietly. Link returned with a bag of ice, "Alright, up we go..."

"You know...I can walk on my own." Clare commented off handily.

"I know that..." Link replied as he set her on her good foot. Clare smiled to him and limped to the dining room, "Came down here to get food, and I intend to go up with food." Link chuckled, "Still stubborn as ever..."

"And I will be for a long time, stubbornness is not curable." Clare said. Link laughed and disappeared out the front door. Clare gathered up some supper then limped up the stairs. A tiny set of hands took her plate and ran up the stairs. Clare sighed and slowly climbed the stairs before hobbling to the spare room. Sophie was just setting the plate on the nightstand. Clare smiled lightly before sitting on the bed. Sophie smiled shyly and ran away. Clare smiled lightly again before laying on the mattress and grabbing her plate. Anni had fallen back to sleep with her arms across her cousins. Clare smiled softly before starting to eat her dinner. Miloh rolled closer to Anni as Flora hugged her brother from behind. Clare smiled lightly at her little children before continuing on with her supper, then she put the empty plate on the nightstand. Anni groaned and rolled to the edge of the bed. Clare grabbed her niece and pulled her towards the center of the bed. Anni whined and shifted. The ninja shook her head, "Silly..." Anni whined and curled into a ball. Clare sat up and stood to take the plate down. Anni shifted then stilled. Clare sighed softly and took the plate to the kitchen. Link was there doing the dishes, his hair tied back, though his bangs fell in his eyes. Clare set the plate on the other dirty ones before leaving. Sophie was just coming down the stairs with Luna on one hip while holding Liam's hand. Clare waited until they past before going up the stairs slowly. Anni stumbled out of the spare room, still trying to get her bearings. Clare smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Umm...dizzy..." Anni replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Then you should go lie down...Link's got the dishes, I'll just grab Miloh and Flora and we'll get out of your hair." Clare said.

"I just need to get out of the house..." Anni groaned as she slid down the wall.

"Go do some laundry then...I think Link's shirt is starting to smell." Clare replied as she slipping into the room and picked Flora and Miloh up. Anni did her best to get back to her feet, "Screw it, I'm just going to stay here..."

"I'll send Link up and I'll tell him to take you for a walk." Clare said as she came out of the room, one child in each arm.

"Sure..." Anni groaned, it was official, Time was no longer allowed within forty yards of Anni. Clare shook her head and limped down the stairs, "Oi, Link. Take your wife for a walk."

"Eh?" Link asked.

"Take Anni for a walk until Time's magic fades." Clare said stepping on the last step.

"Sure thing..." Link said as he dried his hands then went to get his wife before she passed out again. Clare nodded her head and limped to the door and outside to go back home. Miloh yawned and snuggled closer to her. Clare smiled softly and when she got to the house, opened the door quietly. Miloh noticed the limp in her step, "Mama...hurt."

"Just a twisted ankle...I'll be fine." Clare whispered to him. Miloh whined and snuggled into her neck. Clare smiled lightly and went over to the couch to lie on it. Miloh sat up and looked at her, "Mama hurt...in here." Miloh said as he placed his hand over her heart.

"...Yeah...Just a little..." Clare whispered as she shifted the long sleeves to expose her hands. Miloh whined and wrapped his arms back around her neck. Clare put her hand on her son's small head to smooth back his dark hair.

"Daddy come home soon..." Miloh whispered. Clare silently agreed with him. Miloh kissed her cheek. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Flora opened her eyes and yawned. Clare shifted slightly and put her other hand on Flora. Flora reached up and wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed were falling.

"Ah...not again..." Clare whispered quietly.

"It's okay to cry..." Flora whispered. Clare sniffed and hugged her children close to her. Flora returned the hug. Clare held them close until her tears dried. Flora nuzzled her neck. Clare let out a soft yet long sigh when the tears subsided. Flora grabbed her brother's hand, "Daddy is okay..." Flora whispered.

"I'm sure..." Clare whispered as Miloh nodded.

"Mommy sleep..." Flora instructed as she yawned.

"Alright..." Clare smiled softly to them. Flora and Miloh both loosened their hold on her. Clare picked them up and stood before going to the stairs, she limped up them and went into the nursery. Miloh and Flora kissed her cheeks. Clare kissed their heads before laying them down in their crib, "And if you two wake up before me, just play with your toys, cause I know you two know how to get out of your crib." Clare said as she kissed their foreheads. The both looked at her and acted completely innocent. Clare smile widely, "Be good, just don't go near the stairs." They both nodded and promptly fell asleep. Clare smiled gently before laying the blanket over them and going to the door.

"Sweet dreams mama..." Miloh whispered before falling into dreamland. Clare swallowed thickly as she closed the door. Irian tumbled to the floor behind her with a squeak. Clare scooped the tiny kit off the floor and walked to the master bedroom.

"Now I understand why they all laugh at me..." Irian whined.

"You'll get the hang of it..." Clare whispered. Irian sighed as she laid in Clare's arms.

"Believe me, you will get the hang of it..." The ninja whispered with a soft smile to the kit. That didn't seem to reassure her, "They can faze, they can talk, why am I so far behind?"

"You're not behind, you're further ahead than them, you just need some control." Clare said as she closed the door quietly before laying on the bed. Irian sighed, it did seem odd that even though she had three tails she wasn't talking. Clare put her hand on the kits head and began to rub the little ears. Iran sighed contently and her fur shifted colour. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Irian soon joined the twins in dreamland. Clare opened her eyes and stared at the window.

"You should go to sleep, I know you're worried but still." Irian said after ten minutes.

"Don't worry about me...I've been up far longer than this..." Clare reassured the kit.

"Still...you should sleep lest your children start to worry." Irian said. Clare sighed and looked at the clock, "It's not even nine yet." Irian shook her head and remained quiet. Clare reached down and picked up the half finished coat to finish it. Irian shifted to lie next to her as her fur shifted to silver. Clare finished the coat and started on a green one for Flora. Every half hour that passed Irian's fur turned a different colour. Clare finished the green coat before pulling Luke's tighter around her.

"Go to sleep Clare, I'm sure Lady Time would tell you the same thing." Irian said.

"Okay..." Clare said and shifted so she could lie down. Irian moved to curl up at her chest. Clare rubbed the kit's ears gently. Irian nuzzled her cheek and leaned into her touch. Clare closed her eyes and let her breathing even out, even though she was not asleep.

"You're a very good actress Clare and I won't force you to do anything, I only wish you rest, good night..." Irian said a few minutes later. Clare moved the kit off her chest so she could go lean her head against the window, "I wish I could rest without being utterly exhausted..." Night passed slowly for her, it had been years since she was alone. Clare would move about the house without a sound, as she looked for stuff for her to do the next day. She checked on the twins every so often. She would also look towards the woods where he disappeared through when he left.


	8. Sunday week 2

Sunday

"Mama...?" Miloh called around three in the morning. Clare silently made her way to the nursery and peaked inside.

"Mama...?" Miloh called again as he couldn't see her. Clare pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked over. He whined and reached for her, tears already on his face.

"Shh..." Clare cooed quietly and picked him out of his crib, rocking him slowly from side to side. Miloh sniffed and buried his face in her neck. Clare patted his back gently and quietly walked around. Miloh sniffed and whimpered as his tiny body trembled.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and patted his back gently. He quieted a little but not a lot. Clare sat in the rocking chair and started to rock back and forth slowly. Miloh continued to whimper and tremble as he clung to her.

"What's the matter dear?" Clare asked quietly so she didn't wake Flora.

"I had...a...bad dream..." Miloh whined.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Clare asked. Miloh shook his head and burst into tears.

"Shh...it's alright now, you're safe..." Clare whispered softly rocking him slowly. Miloh sniffed, hiccupped and whimpered as his body shook. Clare smoothed back his hair gently and calmly. After twenty minutes Miloh finally began to settle. She still rocked and smoothed his hair gently. It took nearly an hour to calm her tiny son. When he was calmed down, Clare took him to the living room and sat him on the couch, "Let mommy make some tea first then we can wait for Flora to wake up." He nodded and laid on the couch, curled up in a ball. Clare came back with a warm cup of strawberry tea before picking up her son and setting him on her lap. Miloh curled close to her and fisted his hands in her shirt. Clare gently smoothed his hair back as she sipped her tea. It took some time before he returned to sleep. Clare smiled lightly in her tea cup before sipping the warm liquid again. By the time she was finished his grip on her shirt had finally loosened. Clare smiled lightly and picked him up carefully. The instant she moved him, his grip tightened, so much so that his tiny knuckles turned white. Clare sighed softly and laid down then set him on her stomach. After a few minutes his grip loosened. Clare kept him there and stared off at the roof. Miloh whined and shifted trying to find her heartbeat. His mother moved him higher slightly. After a few minutes he settled, amazingly Flora remained asleep. Clare smiled lightly and looked at the roof. Miloh whined and opened his eyes. Clare glanced down at him and smiled softly. His bottom lip quivered as his eyes tears up and reached for her. Clare sat up and hugged him gently. Miloh hugged her tightly. She smoothed her son's hair slowly. Miloh whined and refused to let her go.

"Let's go see if your sister is awake." Clare said and stood up slowly as she adjusted Miloh. He only snuggled closer to her. Clare smiled lightly to her son before going upstairs to see what Flora was doing. The tiny blond was sound asleep, lying on her stomach. Clare smiled at her daughter lightly before carrying Miloh to the window, "Oh...it's raining..." Miloh hiccupped and buried his face further into his mother's neck. Clare patted his back gently and went down stairs, "Let's get you some breakfast..." He didn't reply, it was odd for Miloh to stay upset for this long.

"What's wrong honey?" Clare asked.

"You're going to leave..." Miloh whimpered.

"No...I'm not going to leave." Clare whispered, nuzzling his head lightly. Miloh refused to settle.

"I'm not going to leave..." Clare whispered again and hugged him tightly. Miloh returned the hug and began to calm. Clare kept hugging him and nuzzling his head. Miloh finally calmed completely and his hold loosened. Clare packed him the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I miss daddy..." Miloh whispered.

"I do too...I do too..." Clare whispered as she readied his breakfast. Miloh retightened his hold on her. Clare kissed his head lightly before watching the kettle. Flora tugged on the hem of her skirt. Clare looked down then picked her up, "How did you get down here?" Flora just snuggled into her warmth, the tiny girl was cool to the touch. Clare held both children close then looked outside at the rain. Lightning flashed in the direction Luke had left. Clare looked at the trees through the window then set the children on the couch. Flora and Miloh both whined and reached for her. Clare let her ears twitch for a minute before picking her children up again. They both snuggled close to her as thunder rumbled a few miles off. Clare shook her head, the thunder was hurting her ears. Both children trembled slightly. Clare really wanted to block out the thunder but not with two children in her arms or without a pillow.

"Mama, we're scared..." Flora whispered.

"There's nothing that's going to hurt you...nothing..." Clare whispered and nuzzled their heads lightly. Flora settled before her brother for once. Clare held them tightly but wouldn't lay down. Irian landed on her head with a sigh, "I'm never going to get the hang of this..." Clare's ear twitched to a sound.

"What did you hear?" Irian asked.

"I think a tree just fell over...the sound was too big to be anything else..." Clare whispered. Irian cocked her head to the side then looked at the twins, "They seem a little high strung."

"They're scared..." Clare said as she hugged her children tightly.

"I see... I can't say I can sympathize, everything is muffled to me..." Irian said.

"Lucky you..." Clare grumbled.

"Hmm..." Irian asked, "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, 'Lucky you.'" Clare repeated louder.

"Oh...not really, as you can see it has it's challenges..." Irian replied as she hoped onto the couch.

"Mine does too..." Clare said as she rubbed her neck. She received no response, meaning the young kit probably hadn't heard her. Clare sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch. The storm continued on well into the afternoon. The twins had fallen asleep on Clare as she kept a sharp eye on the windows. The storm only got worse as the sun began to set beyond the clouds.

"Sat right above our house did it?" Clare asked the roof as that had her attention now. As if to answer her, thunder shook the house. Clare winced then, it made her ears hurt more. It woke the children with a start. Clare moved them and draped a blanket around them as she tightened Luke's coat around herself. Both toddlers stomachs growled as did her own.

"I'll go whip up some dinner..." Clare told them as she stood. They nodded and clung to each other. Clare made them up some milk and grabbed an apple for herself. The front door swung open just as she came into the living room. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the door. Lightning flashed as Luke slowly entered the house, soaked to the bone. Clare gasped and ran towards him, dropping the apple and bottles. Luke smiled tiredly as he shut the door. Clare hugged him quickly and clung to him.

"I'm home..."Luke whispered as he weakly wrapped his arms around her. She nodded her head. He was frozen through, barely enough warmth in his body to keep him going.

"Let...let's get you...out of these wet clothes ...and into warm ones..." Clare stuttered as she took his hand. As she let go of him, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Clare gasped and bent down to see what was wrong. There was the twelve inch long and very deep gash in his stomach along with various other cuts of varying length and depth. Clare closed her eyes then ran to get the first aid kit, making her twisted ankle even worse. Luke leaned against the door as he struggled to remain conscious while his own blood began to drip to the floor.

"Don't you dare move Luke." Clare yelled as she came flying down the stairs, first aid kit in hand.

"Had no intentions of doing so Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare crouched next to him and began to clean the deepest wound.

"I'm sorry...for making you worry..." Luke whispered.

"Well...apology accepted...Just don't ever leave again..." Clare said as she started to bandage his stomach.

"I won't..." He replied as he finally gave up the fight to stay awake. Clare caught him and slowly and carefully dragged him upstairs, first aid kit balanced on her head. By the time she got him to bed, he was running a fever and his breathing was getting shallower. Clare tucked him in the covers after changing him out of the wet clothes and into dry ones. She then got a bowl with water and a cloth after bringing the children up. Miloh and Flora waited patiently to see their father show some sign of life. Clare draped a damp cloth over Luke's forehead before stretching. Luke shifted and groaned which startled the children. Clare smiled and ruffled their hair lightly before caring for her husband. Luke's hand twitched as he quieted. Clare eventually pulled a chair over and crossed her arms to lay her head against them. Luke's hand found hers and held it lightly.


	9. Monday week 2

Monday

Clare didn't start to sleep until around 10 am the next morning. Luke's fever had yet to break but his breathing had evened. Clare shifted slightly and fell out of her chair, waking her instantly. Luke groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Clare stood slowly, sleeping like that had twisted her back the wrong way but she managed to check Luke's fever before putting a fresh cloth back over his forehead.

"Come lie down Angel..." Luke said his voice barely above a whisper.

"In a second...I've got to get those bottles..." Clare said as she went to the door, "You stay there and rest."

"Hurry back..." Luke whispered.

"I will." Clare said as she threw a soft smile in his direction before slipping out the door. Luke sighed and let his eyes slip shut. Clare came back a minute later before sitting in her chair again.

"I said lie down Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Not until you're wounds heal..." Clare said as she set the bottles on the nightstand.

"But they are healing..." Luke whispered as he showed her his arm. Most of the cuts were already scarred over. Clare looked at his arm, "But...that's impossible..." Luke didn't reply as there was no real way for him to explain.

"Strange...but your stomach is still bleeding and until that heals, I'm staying right where I am." Clare said as she shifted and tucked her bandaged hand in her lap. Luke sighed, "Please try to be more careful on the stairs..."

"I was distracted." Clare informed him. Her reply was his even breathing. Clare sighed and crossed her arms to resume her position before she fell but this time she stayed awake, replacing the cloth with a fresh one every once and a while. Over the next few hours the wound in his stomach began to close. Clare sighed slowly and lightly as she rested her head on her arms. Luke's even breathing was beginning to put her to sleep. Clare yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling her nose into the crook of her arm, still in Luke's coat sleeve. A couple hours later, Luke's fever spiked and his breath caught in his throat before he started coughing. Clare sat up with a jolt and fell out of the chair a second time before standing to check on Luke. He had calmed his cough but was struggling to catch his breath. Clare laid her hand against his cheek gently while, with the other, taking his hand. After a few minutes he calmed his breathing as well but was far too hot to the touch, it was like placing your hand on the stove after it's been on for an hour. Clare sighed and took the bowl to change the water out after putting a fresh cloth on Luke's forehead. Luke cracked his eyes open, "I'm sorry..."

"Just concentrate on getting better...and you did what you wanted to do, I can't say anything against that." Clare said as she took the bowl into the bathroom. Luke sighed and stared at the ceiling. She came back and set the bowl on the nightstand and traded clothes. Luke's hand found her cheek, "Please lie down Angel..."

"Okay...I'll be on the couch, if you need me..." Clare whispered as her eyes dropped. Luke snagged her wrist, his eyes screamed 'stay with me'. Clare smiled slightly and crawled onto the bed next to him. Luke sighed happily and fell back to sleep. Clare stayed awake watching him and trading clothes when the need be. His fever finally broke around midnight.


	10. Tuesday week 2

Tuesday

Clare finally fell into a deep sleep around 9 in the morning. It was Luke trying to cough up his heart a half hour later that unfortunately woke her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were starting to develop black rings around them, then rubbed Luke's chest and shoulders. His coughs calmed after a few minutes. Clare rubbed the back of her neck before changing the clothes on Luke's forehead. He rubbed his throat, "Go back to sleep Angel, I'll be fine on my own..." Clare is very blunt when she is just first woken up and hadn't slept in a while, "You sound like a toad...Do you want some tea?" Luke shook his head and weakly forced her to lie down. Clare shifted slightly so she was facing him before closing her eyes. Luke sighed and after a few minutes looked over at his children. Both were sound asleep and were leaning against each other. Luke smiled and shifted them over to him, "I missed you all so much..."

"Daddy..." Miloh whispered in his sleep. Luke smiled and stroked his cheek weakly. Miloh quieted but smiled softly as Flora shifted closer.

"Sleep tight my Angels..." Luke whispered as he slipped off again. Clare woke a couple hours later and shifted to stretch. Luke was still asleep the twins now snuggled close to him. She smiled before slipping off the bed and disappearing into the wash room. Luke opened his eyes the moment she left. Clare came back a few minutes later before crawling back into bed. Luke smiled weakly and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Clare nuzzled her husband's neck before closing her eyes. Luke rested his cheek against her head, "I missed you so much..."

"I did too..." Clare whispered softly. His heartbeat was still a little rapid but otherwise he was recovering very quickly. Clare resisted a sneeze coming and just shook her head before going back to nuzzling Luke's neck. He stifled a cough that threatened to escape him. Eventually Clare fell back to sleep. Luke waited until she was completely asleep before slipping out of bed, he need a bath among other things. Clare shifted a little while later and stretched before wrapping Luke's coat tighter around herself. She was shocked and worried to find the bed empty sans the children.

"D-did I...d-dream him..." Clare whispered quietly. It was someone gasping to catch their breath in the door frame of the bathroom that dispelled that notion. Clare stood and walked over quietly. Luke was sitting on the floor leaning against the door frame struggling to catch his breath, but he was clean and freshly shaved. Clare wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, "Back to bed with you..." Luke nodded weakly, Clare had absolutely no idea where his strength had gone. Once she got him back in bed, she started to cut the apple up, "Can you eat anything?" He shrugged his shoulders, his voice was shot. Clare hummed and put an apple slice in his mouth. Luke chewed slowly but ate it all the same.

"Do you want another slice?" Clare asked as she cut another slice. Luke nodded slowly and tried to sit up. Clare pulled him up and stuffed the pillows she usually had behind him before laying him against them. She then slid the apple slice in his mouth before turning her head and sneezing lightly. Luke finished his apple slice then gave her a look that said, 'great, now we're both sick.'

"It was just a sneeze..." Clare said as she cut an apple slice in half and popped on half in her mouth.

"Which is the first sign you're getting sick..." Luke whispered.

"Or I got dust up my nose, now eat." Clare said popping the other half of the apple slicing in his mouth. Luke did as told amazingly. Clare cut the rest of the apple and gave most of it to Luke, she would every once in a while eat one herself. Luke motioned for her to grab the small bag that was in his cloak. Clare got the bag and gave it to him. Luke slowly opened it and pulled out something she hadn't seen in years. Clare gasped lightly.

"I didn't know if you liked them or not so I only brought back one..." Luke whispered.

"I thought the orchards were whipped out in the flood..." Clare whispered as she pealed it and tore a chunk of the fruit and ate it.

"Apparently not..." Luke whispered before he started coughing again. Clare rubbed his chest lightly and tore a piece off for him. Luke was left gasping to catch his breath again.

"Just relax and take it easy..." Clare whispered as she smoothed his hair back lightly. Luke relaxed under her touch and his breathing calmed. She started to massage his shoulders gently. He was tense, even worse than when she'd fixed his back the first time. Clare had to use a little more force to get the muscles to loosen. Luke groaned as her fingers glazed over a few spots that were still tender.

"Sorry..." Clare apologized softly. Luke shook his head to say, 'don't worry'. After a few minutes, Clare tucked his head under her chin. Luke relaxed against her as he resisted another coughing fit. Clare rubbed his back gently as she shifted to lean against the headboard. He could only resist so long and soon doubled over coughing. Clare rubbed his back gently and soothingly. Again the poor Levian was left gasping for air. Clare looked sadly at him as she rubbed his back, 'what happened to him...' There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back..." Clare whispered before slipping out from behind him. Luke leaned against the headboard as he fought to regain his breath. Clare went to the door and opened it. Anni was standing there with a basket on her arm.

"Come inside..." Clare said stepping to the side. Anni slipped inside but made no motion to sit.

"If you're looking for Luke...master bedroom." Clare said.

"No, I'm here to give you a few things to help him recover..." Anni replied.

"Oh...okay..." Clare said. Anni placed the basket on the table and fished a few things out. She placed a small leather bag, a jar of silver and gold liquid and a small packet of yellow leaves on the table.

"I hope you wrote down the instructions for all of these..." Clare gestured to the things on the table. Anni pulled a piece of folded parchment out of her pocket and handed it to Clare.

"Okay...thank you Anni..." Clare whispered, stifling a yawn.

"Take care of him and then get some sleep..." Anni said shortly as she left.

"Will do." Clare said as she waved bye to Anni. The door shut with a sharp snap. Clare gathered the stuff up and went back upstairs. Luke slipped from consciousness due to the fact he couldn't catch his breath. Clare set the stuff on the nightstand before opening the folded parchment. It said to burn a hand full of the blue leaves in the leather bag and mix the silver and gold liquid into tea made with the yellow leaves and make him drink it.

"Sounds easy enough to do." Clare replied as she got her burning kit ready. It was unnervingly quiet, she could barely hear Luke's breathing. Clare grabbed a hand full of leaves out of the leather bag and started to burn them then went to make the tea with the other things. When she came back up, his breathing was much stronger and even. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder gently, "Luke..." After a moment his eyes opened a crack.

"You need to drink this..." Clare said offering the cup. Luke pulled himself up weakly and took the cup. Clare waited patiently. Luke slowly drank the tea. When he was done, Clare took the cup and set it on the nightstand. Luke motioned her over to him. Clare scooted closer. Luke pulled her against his chest and soon slipped from the waking realm. Clare smiled lightly and draped her arms across his chest to rest her head on them. His health improved tremendously over the next hour. Clare shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. Luke locked his arms across her back and nuzzled he top of her head. She looked up and smiled lightly. He was still fast asleep. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes, ready to join him. The twins snuggled up with them. The family of four sleep peacefully for a whole three hours before Clare shifted, waking up. Luke groaned, her knee landed somewhere extremely tender. Clare sat up and rolled off Luke to stretch. Luke settled and wrapped his arms around the twins. Clare stretched again before rolling her shoulders. Flora snuggled into her father's side. The ninja went over to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, it was still raining outside. Luke shifted in his sleep. Clare sat on the window seat and watched the rain come down. Luke groaned and opened his eyes, "Angel...?"

"Yes dear...?" Clare asked looking at him through the reflection in the window.

"What are...you doing over there?" Luke whispered.

"Watching the rain fall..." Clare replied in the same tone. Luke sighed and shifted so he could sit up before crossing the room to her. Clare turned her head towards him in confusion, "You should be resting."

"But I want to be near you..." Luke whispered as he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Clare leaned against him, "How's your stomach?"

"Fine..." Luke whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Clare sighed happily and closed her eyes after nuzzling his temple. Luke was soon back to sleep with her in his arms. Clare smiled softly and went back to watching the rain. Luke shifted to hold her tighter. She nuzzled his cheek lightly. Luke settled and shifted his hands across her stomach. Clare nuzzled his cheek again before putting her hands on top of his.

"Mama..." Miloh whined. Clare looked over, "We're over here Miloh." Miloh whined and slid off the bed to totter over to her. Clare shifted and picked him up. Miloh snuggled into her arms. Clare smiled lightly before yawning slightly.

"Go to sleep mama..." Miloh whispered not wanting to wake his father.

"After this roll of thunder..." Clare said just as the thunder banged over head. Flora awoke with a squeak.

"We're over here Flora...Come over." Clare said as she waved her daughter over. Flora was quick to follow her brother's lead and go to mom. Clare set Miloh down on her lap to quickly scoop Flora up and set her next to her brother. Flora buried her face in her mother's stomach. Clare smiled softly before closing her eyes. Luke groaned and woke up unhappily. Clare had yet to fall asleep so she turned her head and gave him a confused look, "Something wrong?" Luke gingerly rubbed the scar across his midsection.

"Oh...let's get you lying back on the bed." Clare said as she moved to sit up. Luke sighed and let her go. Clare picked the children up and set them on the bed before going back to him, offering her hand. Luke shook his head and stood on his own. Clare closed her hand before turning to the bed. Luke groaned and sat back down. Clare sighed softly and went over to him to sling his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm alright..." Luke whispered.

"Then why can't you stand up straight...?" Clare asked as she shifted her weight. Luke sighed, knowing he was lying to himself by saying he was alright.

"Come on, back to bed with you...You'll get better." Clare said as she stood and pulled him up with her. Luke sighed now he knew how she felt when she was pregnant with the twins. Clare walked slowly with him to the bed before lying him down. Luke panted slightly, he was worse than he wished to admit.

"Do you want something to eat?" Clare asked as she sat beside him. Luke shook his head as he calmed his breathing.

"Something to drink?" Clare asked next as she brushed his bangs off his forehead lightly.

"No, I'm alright..." Luke whispered.

"Okay, get some rest then. I'll be right here if you need something." Clare responded as she pulled out her sketch pad. It wasn't long before he slipped away again. Clare sighed lightly and shifted to check on her ankle, swollen even worse. Luke rolled over in his sleep and draped his arm across her lap. Clare moved her sketch book and threaded her fingers with his before kissing his knuckles lightly. Luke sighed contently and curled around her. Clare smiled before wrapping that one arm around her stomach lightly before picking up her sketch book. Luke shifted to wrap his other arm around her. Clare smiled and continued to sketch, she thought the S.S. Linebeck could use a flag and was coming up with designs for it. The warmth that had eased her cramps earlier in the week spread across her injured ankle.

"He shouldn't do that...that's not resting..." Clare hummed lightly. Luke only snuggled closer to her. Clare reached over and smoothed his hair back before going back to sketching. He finally looked peaceful and he settled and relaxed. After an hour, Clare yawned and her head bobbed. Luke shifted and rolled over pulling her down onto his chest. Clare didn't resist and laid her head on his collar bone contently. Luke settled, still sound asleep. She yawned and finally fell asleep.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered just before she fell asleep. Clare sighed contently and shifted to nuzzle his chest lightly. Unfortunately she hit a tender spot and he groaned quietly. Clare shifted away slightly. Luke's arms locked tightly around her. Clare rolled over and stilled. Luke whined in his sleep. Clare shifted to roll on her side to nuzzle his temple. He settled and tucked his head under her chin. She settled after wrapping one arm around one of his. They all stayed quiet until well into the evening. The twins were hungry and were tapping their mother's arm lightly. Luke groaned and tightened his hold on their mother. Clare opened her eyes slowly and peaked at them, "Yeah?"

"Mommy, we're hungry..." Flora whined lightly. Both their stomachs growled to enforce their statement.

"Okay...I just need to get your dad to let go of me..." Clare whispered and lifted herself up, "Luke, I need to go get something to eat for the twins..." Luke's arm slipped away effortlessly. Clare kissed their heads then went to get the twin's bottles ready. Luke remained quiet and unmoving sans the rise and fall of his chest. The twins watched their dad until their mom came back. Luke was still in the same position she'd left him. Clare smiled lightly before sitting on her side of the bed and giving the twins their bottles. They laid down and drank themselves back to sleep. Clare smiled lightly as she took the bottles and kissed their heads. Luke shifted slightly, his head lolling to the side. The ninja brushed his hair off his forehead before kissing it gently. He groaned and rolled onto his side before draping his arm across his stomach as a pained expression crossed his face. Clare sighed sadly her fingers twitching slightly. Luke shifted trying to ease the pain gnawing at his midsection. Clare's magic ran over her fingers and drifted lazily over to Luke to ease the pain. He relaxed and slowly opened his eyes. Clare smiled lightly. Luke smiled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Luke." Clare whispered to him. He shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. Clare smiled lightly and let him do what he wanted. Luke buried his face in her neck as the pain began to return. Clare smoothed his hair back as her magic ghosted across his stomach. He relaxed again and settled. Her white magic remained even as she fell asleep.

"It's good to be home..." Luke whispered as he joined her. Clare sighed in her sleep and nuzzled his head lightly. The twins woke up just long enough to settle between their parents before going back to sleep for the night.


	11. Wednesday week 2

Wednesday

Clare shifted slightly, hugging the twins gently. Luke groaned, the pain was back and worse than ever. Clare sat up tiredly, bringing the twins with her. He was on his back again, his expression pain and his breathing shallow. Clare set the twins down and went to get the hot water bottle.

"Daddy...?" Flora whispered as she crawled over to him. Clare came back a few minutes later and in her hand was the hot water bottle.

"Daddy alright?" Flora asked when she received no answer from her father.

"I..." Clare stuttered as she carefully set the hot water bottle on his stomach. Flora looked at her mother in worry, she never stuttered.

"I...I don't..." Clare stuttered again almost on the verge of tears. Flora hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry mama..."

"No...it's...it's nothing for you to be...sorry about..." Clare whispered as she hugged her daughter. Flora nuzzled into her trying to calm her mother. Clare took several shuddering deep breaths before she managed to reign in her tears. Luke groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Clare released her daughter before she set her down on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore..." Luke replied quietly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly.

"No, now come here..." Luke replied seeing her unshed tears. Clare crawled over to him slowly. Luke pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "Let it out Angel..." The tears came unbidden then as they poured out of her tear ducts. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, "Shh...what's the matter Angel?"

"You...you're so...weak...I...I don't like...seeing you...like this..." Clare hiccupped.

"Shh...shh...I'm okay, I just pushed myself too hard..." Luke whispered as he continued to card his fingers though her hair. Clare sobbed quietly but nodded. Luke continued to try and calm her back down.

"Promise...promise me...that you won't...push yourself...too hard...ever...again..." Clare whispered over her sobs.

"I won't." Luke replied as he smoothed out her hair. She nodded and pulled away from his chest. Luke locked her in place, knowing she wasn't quiet calmed all the way. Clare meeped as her face mashed into his chest where she crinkled her nose before sniffling.

"You can move when I say so..." Luke whispered.

"I can move without your say so." Clare grumbled.

"Not today..." Luke whispered as he buried his nose in her hair. Care sighed and gave up struggling. Luke's hold relaxed when he knew she wouldn't try to escape. She nuzzled his neck lightly before kissing it softly. He settled completely as she relaxed beside him. Clare sighed softly and whispered a prayer in ancient Hyrulian, "Get well...get strong..."

"For you I will..." Luke replied in her native language. Clare smiled softly before pressing a soft and delicate kiss to his lips. Luke pressed back. Clare broke the kiss a minute later to press a soft one to his forehead. Luke smiled and tucked her head under his chin. Clare remained still so she wouldn't hurt him. Luke shifted to pull her snug against his side. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke tensed and groaned as the pain came back with a vengeance. Clare sighed softly before sitting up to lay her head against his stomach's scar lightly. Even the slightest pressure made him wince and shift in discomfort. Clare closed her eyes and let her magic gently crease and ease the pain away. It was the sound of muscle still knitting back together that made her jump.

"That...sounds...so...strange..." Clare whispered as she kept her eat pressed against his stomach, letting her magic ease her pain as his muscles fixed themselves. But this did explain why he was in so much pain. Clare started to hum softly as she closed her eyes. Luke settled beneath her as the pain began to ebb. The humming gradually became softer and softer and more broken as she slowly drifted off. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair, "Thank you..." Clare smiled and nuzzled his stomach gently before falling into a deep sleep. Luke shifted carefully as he pulled a book from between the headboard and the mattress. She shifted slightly, wrapping one arm across his stomach beside her head. He smiled and placed his hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed gently as he opened his book and began to read. It was a couple hours later that Clare awoke, the twins were yet again tapping her arm lightly. Luke moved his hand, she was surprised to find her body very relaxed. Clare sat up slowly and stretched before wincing slightly, her wrist was still sprained.

"Mama...?"Miloh whined.

"Yes?" Clare said looking down at him with a smile.

"We're bored..." Miloh whined.

"Well, let's go do something..." Clare replied as she shuffled to the edge of the bed. Luke shifted, his book falling from his hand. He was still tired, he'd have to be to fall asleep half way through a book. Clare smiled and picked the book up before covering her husband and taking the kids, "Let's go make some cookies." They both nodded not wanting to wake their father. Clare smiled and took them down to the kitchen. Miloh snuggled into her warmth while Flora squirmed, she was too warm.

"Hold on honey..." Clare said shifting Flora so she wasn't as covered. She settled but unlike her father, had yet to learn to tolerate someone else's body heat and her own. Clare got into the kitchen and set them down on the island, "Okay...cookies." Flora instantly laid down against the cool hard wood, trying to cool herself back to a comfortable temperature.

"So what kind of cookies do you guys want to make?" Clare asked as she got the ingredients for the basic cookie.

"Sugar...?" Miloh replied not sure he'd said the word right.

"Sugar cookies? Okay we can do that." Clare said smiling. Miloh clapped his hands then looked at his sister as she sighed.

"What's wrong Flora?" Clare asked resting her head on the counter top.

"Too...warm..." The tiny blonde replied, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half lidded.

"Here, I'll open the window." Clare said and opened the kitchen window letting the cool ocean breeze in. Flora settled as her temperature began to drop. Clare smiled and put two bowls and ingredients in front of them, "Okay, back to the cookies." Miloh smiled while his sister continued to cool herself. Clare smiled and mixed up some batter for the twins so they could make their cookies. There was a pained groan followed by a thump from upstairs.

"And that's your father falling off the bed...again..." Clare sighed, "Stay here...don't go near the edge." Miloh nodded and placed his hand on his sister. Clare nodded to them before going upstairs. Luke's uneven breathing was the first thing to reach her ears. Clare bounded up the stairs and into their room quickly.

"Get the first aid kit..." Luke hissed. Clare nodded and disappeared into the bathroom to come back with the white and red box. Luke was lying on his side on the floor, his hand to his stomach, blood seeping between his fingers. Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going to his side.

"That was stupid..." Luke whispered to himself. Clare sighed and started to clean him up. Luke flinched, he had managed to reopen the wound in his stomach. Clare sighed and cleaned him up before wrapping his stomach.

"I know that look, you want to smack me..." Luke whispered as he opened one eye.

"No...no I don't..." Clare whispered back before hauling him back into bed.

"But you are upset..." Luke replied. Clare kept silent knowing it was true but she was physically tired, mentally exhausted, magically fatigued and very stressed out. She tucked him in before going to get a bucket of water and a mop. Luke waited till she was gone to use his own magic to clean up. She came back and looked at the former stain then him, "That is not resting." Luke just gave her a look that said, 'you're tired, do you want more work?'

"Stay here and rest." Clare said as she picked up the bucket and mop to go clean the blood stain in the front door. Luke sighed and tried to get comfortable. Clare mopped the stain and watched as the water turned red. When the blood was cleaned up she chucked the water outside before going to the twins with a smile that just barely reached her eyes. Miloh frowned, Anni was right, he was sharp. Clare smiled to them before taking the cookies they made and putting them in the oven after lighting it. Miloh reached for her. Clare sighed, knowing she couldn't hide it for long, her happy mask fell revealing the troubled and worried one underneath. Miloh continued to reach for her. Clare picked him and his sister up before going upstairs, "He reopened his wound..." Flora squirmed as she became too warm again and Miloh just hugged her tighter. Clare set them on the bed next to Luke before going to the window to open it. Luke had the most unhappy look on his face she had ever seen. Clare turned to rest her temple on the window frame, "Miloh, Flora, if he gets up pull his whiskers..." Luke whined as he shifted still trying to get comfortable. Miloh crawled up to him, "Daddy...what's wrong...?" He asked as his mother closed her eyes. Luke smiled to his son and ruffled his hair, "Nothing kiddo..."

"Flora...can't cool...down." Miloh said looking over at his sister then a quick glance at his mother. Luke smiled and rolled Flora onto her stomach. Immediately Flora began to cool. The tiny blonde girl sighed happily before stretching.

"Come here Angel..." Luke called as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"No...you're stomach...it won't heal if you push yourself..." Clare whispered.

"Come. Here. Now." Luke repeated. Clare looked over her shoulder before sighed and turning around. Luke had a look on his face that said, 'If you don't come here, I'll come get you'. Clare sighed again and walked over to the bed to sit on her side. Luke rolled her eyes and pulled her over to him. Clare looked up at him, her eyes tired. Luke shifted her so she was leaning against him before working the tension out of her back. Clare closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come Angel, fume, you know you need to..." Luke whispered when he was sure the kids were asleep.

"If I do, I'll wake the children..." Clare replied quietly as she rubbed her hands together. Luke snapped his fingers and the kids disappeared. Clare threw a glare over her shoulder, "You worry me..." Luke nodded, knowing she was upset and there was more to be said. Clare squirmed from him so she could pace the floor, "You had me worried, you still have me worried. You didn't have to go but you did and you got yourself hurt, to which you keep reopening the wound. I haven't slept peacefully since you left, I'm stressed beyond belief." Luke listened to her fume, remaining silent until she was done.

"I've been going crazy because I've been worried, I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached." Clare said stopping to stand in front of the window. Luke sighed understanding he was causing her a great deal of grief.

"And, to top it all off, I feel like I'm partly to blame for your situation..." Clare said turning her back to him. Luke nodded and waited to see if she was finished.

"I should've stopped you...but I know you wouldn't have listened...You did what you wanted, I respected that and I still do...But now, I just want you to get better..." Clare turned to him wringing her hands together.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked gently.

"No...My heart hurts...I hurt seeing you hurt..." Clare whispered turning her back again. Luke sighed, "Come here..." Clare turned and quickly went to him. Luke beckoned her over to him. Clare went to his side and looked down. Luke pulled her into his lap, his skin already knitted back together. She looked up at him.

"I really am sorry for making you worry like this, it was never my intention. You are in no way to blame for my current condition, do you understand me, you're not. So don't think you are..." Luke said his hand to her cheek, his voice gentle but firm. Clare sighed and nodded.

"That's my girl..." Luke whispered as he kissed her forehead. Clare shifted and sat off his chest.

"No you stay right where you are..." Luke growled, having had enough of this game. Yes, he was healing and yes, he was in pain but her constantly running away from him made the pain worse.

"But...there's a batch of cookies in the oven and if I don't take them out they'll burn." Clare said blinking.

"Fine but I want you right back here as soon as you're done." There was a tone of finality to his voice.

"Okay." Clare said as she kissed his nose, promising him she'll be right back. Luke watched her with the same sharp eyes her son possessed. Clare disappeared out the door and was back a few minutes later, the faint scent of cookies on her. Luke pointed to his lap. Clare sighed with a shake of her head and sat next to him. She wasn't there long and was back in his lap before she could blink. Clare shook her head again and tucked her hands into the sleeves of the coat she still wore.

"Why are you wearing this anyways?" Luke asked as he tugged lightly at his coat.

"Cause...It almost feels like it's you holding me...except not as warm or living." Clare replied lightly. Luke chuckled lightly and gently worked the coat off of her. She shifted and finally took the coat off. Luke tossed it onto the dresser before pulling her tight against him. She sighed and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. Luke waited until she was settled before going back to working the tension from her body. Clare relaxed against him. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled softly and folded her hands in her lap. Luke continued to work away all her stress that had built up over the last few days. Eventually Clare fell asleep against him. Luke smiled hoping she finally sleep peacefully as he carefully laid them back down. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his neck in her sleep. Luke kissed her forehead and decided to listen to her if only for a few hours. Clare slept peacefully for two hours. Luke ignored the gnawing pain of his muscle knitting back together again and did his best to sleep. Clare shifted and slept quietly and peacefully. After two hours Luke finally gave up on sleep, he was in too much pain. Clare shifted slightly and kept her head on his chest. Luke carded his fingers though her hair as he bit back a whimper. She stilled in an instant. He smiled for a moment before freezing as a pained tremble ran through him. Clare shifted her hand, white magic curling from her fingers to wrap around him softly. Luke sighed as some of the pain eased. The ninja stretched before stilling again. Luke swallowed thickly as his heart gave an unhealthy flutter. Clare shifted at the sound, groaning quietly. The stress was finally getting to him as well as his gentle hold on her faltered. Clare shifted slightly before nuzzling his chest, "...Luke..."

"Yes Angel...?" Luke asked as his heart gave the same unsteady flutter.

"...I...love you..." Clare whispered softly then yawned.

"I love you too Clare..." Luke replied as his heart skipped a beat. Clare smiled a smile that she hadn't given him since he asked her to marry her. Luke smiled as well but it was cut short when his heart stopped for a moment scaring him very badly. Clare shifted, she did not like the beat his heart was making. Luke's breathing became as unsteady as his heart beat. Clare shifted again before stretching, she was going to wake up. Luke tried to even his breathing the last thing he wanted to do was stress her out again. Clare stretched and froze before curling back in on herself.

"Cramp...?" Luke asked, not liking how unsteady his voice was.

"Only half..." Clare whispered as she shifted slightly. Luke rubbed her side as he tried to hide the fact his heart had stopped and started again. Clare shifted again before sitting up, "I don't think I can go back to sleep now..." Luke remained quiet, something was wrong and he knew it but he didn't want to scare or worry his wife again.

"Did you magic the twins to their room?" Clare asked as she stretched. Luke nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on them okay?" Clare asked . Luke nodded. Clare nodded to him before standing to go to the nursery. Luke waited until she was gone to place his hand to his chest, "What's going on?" Clare snuck into the nursery and watched the twins sleep before going back to her husband. Luke hadn't heard her come back and his hand was still to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked as she walked over to him. Luke smiled trying to reassure her but his unsteady heart beat was scaring him. Clare's sharp ears picked up on the offness of his heart so she stared at his chest, "You've got air in your veins..." That was the last thing he wanted to hear as his heart stopped and started again. Clare walked over to him and pressed her ear to his chest, "Hmm...the air has yet to reach your heart..." Luke swallowed thickly he was finding it harder and harder not to panic. Clare sighed, "I'll have to cut you to get the air out..." She said pulling out a kunai. As he paled it was apparent he desperately needed some reassurance.

"Don't worry, I've done this before, you'll be just fine." Clare said smiling, before she put the knife to his chest, "Are you ready?" Luke took a deep but shaky breath and nodded. Clare nodded back and quickly used the sharpest and smoothest edge she had and cut a line across his chest. Luke bit his lip to keep himself quiet and fisted his hands in the sheets. There was a sputtering sound as the air left Luke's veins through the cut before Clare bandaged it. Luke's heart began to beat normally again but he was trembling. Clare kissed his head lightly before curling up beside him. Luke buried his face in her neck as he continued to tremble. She tucked his head under her chin and smoothed his hair back calmly. He was still pale, she'd only seen him this nervous once and it was when her father had lost his temper.

"Shh...you're okay now...you'll be fine..." Clare whispered softly. He began to calm slowly.

"Yeah, you'll be fine..." Clare whispered as she smoothed his hair back again. After twenty minutes he finally calmed but refused to move away from her. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his head lightly. Luke whispered something about never being so scared. Clare started humming, she was more scared then she had ever been before, she was surprised she didn't freak out. Luke shifted to wrap his arms around her tightly. She smoothed his hair back and kissed his head.

"How...how could you be...so calm...?" Luke asked in a whisper as a tremble ran the length of his back.

"Who says I'm calm..." Clare said and moved his head over to over her heart, which was beating quiet rapidly. Luke whimpered and nuzzled closer to her trying to calm both of them. Clare hugged him and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on his head. Luke calmed slightly, his heart beat still a little rapid and uneven. Clare's wouldn't calm down, it wanted to make sure she had enough energy to lift six tons if the need be. Luke nuzzled her jaw gently, trying to bring her back down. It slowed but just a bit.

"Take a deep breath Angel, I can't calm down until you do..." Luke whispered. Clare took a deep breath and she calmed more. As she calmed so did Luke, "That's it..." Clare was taking a lot of deep breaths until her heart was back at its regular pace. Luke settled in her arms as his heart finally found a steady even rhythm. Clare smiled then yawned.

"Well that was nerve racking..." Luke whispered.

"Oh yeah..." Clare muttered. Luke nuzzled her neck before kissing it gently. Clare smiled and nuzzled his head before yawning again.

"Go back to sleep Angel...I'm alright..." Luke whispered settling his nose against her pulse point.

"Okay, but if the twins start calling wake me." Clare said as she laid down.

"Of course..." Luke replied as he shifted enough to no longer pull at his scar. Clare nodded before closing her eyes and going to sleep right quick. Luke sighed, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired. Clare nuzzled his shoulder lightly. Luke fought against sleep for twenty minutes before joining her. Clare snuggled with him. The twins snuck in with them just a half hour later. Miloh cuddled with his mother while Flora slept in between them. Luke shifted as Flora tired to find a spot that wasn't too warm. The family of four slept peacefully until late in the afternoon. Flora eventually ended up against her father's bandaged stomach, which had finally healed completely. Clare stretched, her muscles pulling before she froze again and curled around Miloh.

"Mama...?" Miloh whispered not wanting to wake his sister or father.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed as she cracked one eye open.

"Are you okay?" Miloh asked.

"I'll be fine..." Clare said and smiled to him. Miloh nodded and cuddled back to her. Clare smoothed out his hair gently. Luke shifted and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Clare whispered so she didn't wake up Flora.

"Surprisingly good actually, still a little tender but I'll live..." Luke replied as he tucked Flora's hair behind her ears. Clare smiled, "That's good."

"What about you?" Luke asked.

"Still good...not as tired anymore." Clare replied.

"Then why are you all curled up Angel?" Luke asked.

"Cramps..." Clare sighed as she rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke reached over the kids and tapped her bracelet so the warmth of his magic eased the cramps. Clare raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead unconsciously turning the slight warmth to a comfortable heat. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Better?" Luke asked, already getting back to himself.

"Yes..." Clare said smiling to him. Luke smiled and trailed his fingers across her cheek. She smiled and took his hand to kiss his knuckles. Luke chuckled, there was a sound she missed, "Did someone miss me while I was gone?"

"Yeah..." Clare said as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Good because I missed you as well..." Luke replied and returned the kiss with a little more fire. She smiled and put her hands on either side of his face as she kissed him. Luke covered her hands with his own, not caring if the kids were watching as he nipped her lip. She opened her mouth for him. Luke deepened the kiss and would've pulled her against him if the children weren't between them. Clare shifted herself so she could lean over Miloh to put more of herself into the kiss. Luke smiled and removed his hands to lift her over the children and onto his lap. Clare smiled and moved her hands to support herself. Luke broke the kiss long enough for them to breathe only to pull her back into another one. Clare licked his bottom lip slowly. Luke smirked and broke the kiss to tap her on the nose, "Now now Angel, not in front of the children."

"Says the one playing tonsil hockey..." Clare whispered with a smirk.

"We can always put them back to bed..." Luke replied as he ran his hand up her thigh, "I would love to get you out of my clothes..."

"But...your stomach...?" Clare asked as she pressed against it lightly.

"Tender but healed..." Luke replied a hungry look in his eyes.

"Okay fine..." Clare said as she tapped his nose. Luke rumbled quietly so only she could hear. Clare purred in his ear before sitting up, "So, kids..."

"Back to bed with you little munchkins..." Luke cooed as he picked up Flora. Clare smiled as she grabbed Miloh, "Yup, to bed with you." Luke handed her Flora, "If we feed them they'll stay asleep longer."

"I know." Clare replied as she stood from the bed and went to the door. Luke slipped downstairs to make bottles for the twins. Clare shifted the little children before rocking them slowly. Miloh yawned, with a full stomach, he'd be out like a light. Clare smiled lightly before she started humming. Luke returned with two bottles of milk, each sweetened with a drop of honey. Clare smiled to him as she shifted the children. Luke traded her a bottle for Miloh. Clare cradled Flora and gave her the nipple of the bottle. Both children suckled happily as they began to drift off. Clare smiled when Flora fell asleep and released the bottle. She tucked the little girl into the crib gently. Miloh fought a little longer than his sister and didn't fall asleep until he was finished. Clare smiled lightly and tapped Luke's arm, "I'll be in the bedroom." Luke followed her with his eyes as he carefully laid Miloh next to his sister. The ninja, ever the tease, gave her hips an extra swing as she left the nursery. Luke chuckled at her antics and used his newest trick to beat her back to their room. Clare stepped in the door and tilted her head at him, "Uh...should I bother asking?"

"I learned a few new tricks while I was away..." Luke purred as he placed his fingers through the loops of her borrowed pants and pulled her to him. Clare smiled and put her hands on his chest, "Oh did you..." Luke smirked and sank into her shadow. She looked around and down at her shadow. Luke reappeared behind her silently and trailed his fingers up her sides. She shivered and tilted her head back. Luke smiled as he scooped her up. Clare smiled and kissed his lips to lick his lower lip. Luke more than happily deepened the kiss as he gently pinned her to the bed. Clare smiled and deepened the kiss herself. Luke smirked and let her have her way while he slowly unbuttoned her borrowed shirt. Clare smiled and slipped her hand across his shoulder to his shoulder blades. Luke broke the kiss to nip at her jaw. She smiled and nipped at his temple. Luke rumbled lowly in his chest as he slipped the shirt away from her skin. Clare smiled and nipped his ear. He attacked her weak spot as he found the clasp of her bra. She moaned and turned her head to the side to allow him more access. Luke licked and nipped at her weak spot while quickly disposing of the shirt and her bra. Clare smiled as she moaned and slipped her hand under his shirt. Her hands passed over the bandages on his stomach while he made short work of her borrowed pants. Clare slipped his shirt over his head for a moment before attacking his shoulders. Luke shuddered lightly as he sucked her pulse point and ran his hands up her stomach. Clare shivered lightly before letting her hands drift down his back. She was surprised when her fingers passed over his own wing marks. Clare sat up to look at them.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"You're wing marks are showing." Clare said tracing the edge lightly.

"I can't get rid of them, they're permanent now..." Luke replied.

"There's nothing wrong with that...I think it's quiet sexy." Clare purred as she nipped behind his ear. Luke growled lowly and passed his hand over her peak. Clare moaned lightly and let her hands slide to his lower back. Again her hand passed over the bandages which were now beginning to irritate her as they were restricting access to his skin. Clare pushed against his chest, wanting to turn them over. Luke let her do as she pleased. She rolled them and sat on his waist to slowly start unwrapping the bandages on his stomach. Luke trailed his fingers down her frame. Once the bandages were off, she attacked his stomach. Luke shuddered slightly and pulled her up into another fierce kiss. She opened her mouth for him immediately. Luke deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers slowly up her thighs. Clare smiled, moaned and shivered. Luke could only play within the rules for so long before he would break them for a moment. He quickly passed his fingers over her sweet spot before returning his hands to her stomach. She moaned, shivered and froze. Luke nuzzled her neck trying to get her to loosen back up. Clare moaned louder after un freezing. Luke chuckled, knowing he'd broken the rules and gotten away with it. Clare moaned then attacked neck. Luke resisted the urge to break the rules again but knew if he did it would be the end of their fun as he nipped her weak spot. Clare moaned and licked his temple. Luke nipped at her collar bone as he ran his palms over her peaks. Clare moaned softly. Luke smirked and shifted her to take her right peak in his mouth. She moaned louder. Luke nipped lightly at her peak as he pinched and tweaked the other. Clare moaned louder. Luke continued to tease her and he would until she asked him to stop. Eventually Clare couldn't take it and closed her eyes, "...You...you can stop..." She gasped.

"You can stop what, Angel?" Luke purred as he continued to tease her.

"Luke...stop..." Clare gasped as her back arched. Luke stopped not wanting to push her too far. Clare gasped softly and laid on the bed. Luke kissed her temple and rubbed her side gently. Eventually she opened her eyes and smiled to him. Luke chuckled and laid his head on her collar bone. She nuzzled his head gently as she got her air back. Luke smiled and traced light circles on her hip. Clare nuzzled his head again before sighing.

"Does that mean no more?" Luke asked a slight whine to his tone.

"Just let me breath for a moment." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and nuzzled her neck, rubbing her stomach gently, it had been a habit he had started whenever she was out of breath. She smiled and shifted down to nip at his ear tip then his nose. Luke kissed her quickly and shifted her back to her previous position. Clare whined quietly but let him move her.

"What?" Luke cooed. Clare slid down and kissed him passionately. Luke smiled and returned the gesture as he placed his hands on her hips. Clare slid her hands down to his pants and started to undo the belt. Luke nipped her lip gently as he rubbed circles on her hips. Clare smiled and left his pants alone to rested her hands on his chest. Luke shifted her closer. She broke the kiss to rest her head on his collar bone. Luke kissed her forehead and rubbed her thigh. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest before licking his collar bone. When he locked his arms around her it was clear he'd changed his mind. She smiled and laid her head on his chest again. Luke cuddled her close as he twined their legs together. She nuzzled her husband's chest before closing her eyes. Luke sighed contently, he was finally relaxed and happy. Clare started humming softly, it was the song of destiny. Luke's hold relaxed as she began to put her to sleep.

"Go to sleep Luke." Clare whispered.

"But Clare..." Luke whined and cuddled her closer.

"But what Luke?" Clare asked in a soft whisper.

"If I go to sleep you'll leave..." He whined and buried his nose in her neck.

"I won't leave...I promise you..." Clare whispered. It was odd for him to act so clingy as his hold retightened and he nodded.

"You don't have to go to sleep, it was just a suggestion." Clare whispered softly. Luke eventually went to sleep but his hold on her did not falter. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his crown before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself. They stayed that way until the twins crawled back in with them. Clare sighed slightly. Luke whined in his sleep and shifted uneasily in her arms. She opened her eyes and stretched. Luke shifted to practically hide against her. Clare pulled the twins against them before lying down again. A tremble ran the length of his back. Clare rubbed his back and shoulders lightly. Luke shifted even closer to her. She smiled and propped her head up on a pillow. Luke shifted uneasily again. Clare kept one arm around his shoulders and the other kept around the children so they didn't roll to the edge. A few minutes later Luke rolled away from her before sitting bolt upright in a panic.

"What's wrong honey?" Clare asked as looked at him. Luke let out a shuddering breath and fell back against the bed. Clare took his hand and threaded her fingers with his. He was cool to the touch, like he always was after a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clare asked as she sat up slightly.

"I don't want to scare you..." Luke whispered.

"It takes a lot to scare me Luke, you should know that..." Clare whispered.

"What about Him...he scares you pretty badly...?" Luke replied as he calmed his heartbeat.

"If he's out of his jar..." Clare said waving her hand in the air off handily, "But that's not going to happen." Luke shook his head, "You weren't there...even if it was just an illusion...I watched him take you away from me." She smiled lightly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that but...I think I finally know what Anni's been going through..." Luke whispered. Clare hugged him gently, "Shh..." Luke buried himself in her arms. She smoothed his hair back gently and hummed gently. Apparently terrifyingly vivid nightmare's ran in Luke's family. Clare hummed lightly and nuzzled his head. After twenty minutes later he calmed and relaxed. Clare rubbed his back gently.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered.

"I love you too Luke..." Clare whispered back.

"Let's get some real sleep..." Luke whispered as he moved the children to lie between them.

"Are you sure?" Clare whispered as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Luke replied as he rested his ear over her heart.

"Okay..." Clare said and closed her eyes to start humming the song of destiny. Luke settled and quickly fell asleep. Clare smiled softly and slowly to drifted to the same realm he was in. The twins were quick to join their parents and soon the entire family was a sleep. They slept until four in the afternoon where Clare shifted and twisted her arm under her, her wrist was still sprained. Luke must have awoken before her as he gently took her wrist.

"Ow..." Clare grumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Shh...let me see..." Luke cooed as he carefully unwrapped her wrist. Clare sat up slowly to look at her purple wrist. Luke gently applied pressure trying to find the real source of her pain.

"Ow...ow..." Clare muttered at every poke.

"Shh...I'll be done soon..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and kept quiet. Luke applied pressure to the middle of her wrist.

"Ow..." Clare said and winced.

"Shh...I'm done and you've jarred this very badly..." Luke whispered.

"I know...I scared Link when I fell." Clare replied. Luke snapped his fingers and a small jar appeared in his hand. Clare shifted slightly and waited patiently. Luke released her wrist and opened the jar, "This is going to hurt..."

"When doesn't it?" Clare asked as she waited. Luke kissed her temple and gently began to work the salve into her wrist doing his best not to hurt her further. Clare winced but kept quiet.

"Shh...I'm almost done..." Luke whispered as he began to rewrap her wrist. Clare waited patiently. Luke finished and kissed her wrist. Her fingers twitched lightly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but it should start to heal now..." Luke whispered and warmth began to spread though her wrist. Clare flexed her fingers lightly, "That's better." Luke smiled lightly and shifted her around, "Now let me see that ankle..." She pulled her ankle out of the blankets and showed it to him. Luke gently took her ankle and unwrapped it. It was starting to turn black and was swollen. Luke shook his head, "And you get upset with me for pushing myself..."

"Fell down the stairs, not pushing myself." Clare said.

"Clare honey, you've been up and around the house on this, in turn making it worse..." Luke replied.

"I'm beyond the pain though." Clare replied. Luke applied pressure to her ankle easily proving she was lying. Clare winced slightly.

"Beyond the pain hmm?" Luke said.

"I was beyond the pain." Clare whined. Luke shook his head and repeated the testing on her ankle. Clare bit her lip lightly. Luke kissed her temple and searched for source of her pain. Clare waited patiently. He finally found the spot and shot a jolt of sharp pain up her leg. Clare whined and whimpered lightly.

"Shh...shh..." Luke cooed and began to work the same salve into her ankle gently. Clare waited patiently. This time the warmth began to spread as he rubbed it in. She kept quiet until he was done. He quickly rewrapped her ankle then rubbed it gently as he kept it in his lap. Clare turned slightly and moved the children so she could grab the coats lying on the floor. While she was doing so Luke scanned her body for any other injuries she may be hiding from him. There was nothing off about her other than the cross scar on her shoulder. Luke sighed in relief. She came back up with the two coats. Luke smiled and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and leaned against him.

"You should be in perfect condition by tomorrow night..." Luke whispered as he rubbed her stomach.

"That's good, would you be in perfect condition too?" Clare asked quietly.

"Yes I will be Angel, but if I stay in bed any longer I'm not going to be able to walk..." Luke replied.

"Well, let's get you up and about." Clare said shuffling to the edge. Luke chuckled and slowly followed her lead. Clare stood and stretched to limp to the other side to gather up her borrowed clothes. Luke quickly picked her up and set her back in bed.

"Hey..." She whined.

"No, this time you rest. That ankle will not heal if you put weight on it..." Luke scolded as he tucked her in. She shook her head, "Better get me something to do then or I'll be very bored." Luke smiled, glad she wasn't fighting him on this, "What would you like Angel?"

"You could get me a book from the library...I haven't read anything in a while." Clare replied thinking. Luke nodded and disappeared to fetch her a book. Clare waited patiently. Luke returned with a thick tome.

"What's that?" Clare asked staring at the old and thick book.

"Something I picked up special for you..." Luke replied as she placed the book in her hands.

"Geeze...it's heavy..." Clare grumbled as she immediately set it in her lap. Written across the cover in her native language was Eliene's name.

"You got this from Anni didn't you?" Clare asked pointing to the book.

"No I found it at the town library, they were going to burn it so I brought it..." Luke replied.

"...Anni's got a book about Eliene up at the Inn." Clare said waving her hand.

"That even you can't read..." Luke pointed out as he disappeared into the bathroom. Clare shook her head and opened the book. Much to her surprise the whole book was written in her native language.

"Someone must've translated it..." Clare mused as she read the first page. The book when into detail on Eliene's origins and home, her family was killed in a raid on her village. Clare leaned against the headboard, engrossed in the book. Luke smiled and took the children away. Clare shifted slightly after turning the page. Over the next hour Luke fed and bathed the twins before returning them to her. Clare shifted so they could lean against her thighs. They instantly fell asleep and laid next to her. Clare kept reading after covering them with a blanket. By the time Luke returned with dinner, she only read to Eliene's early years as a sage. Clare rubbed her eyes after setting the book down and stretching. Luke tucked a piece of parchment between the pages, "Eat then sleep..."

"Okay..." Clare said as she finished rubbing her eyes to reach for her plate. Luke smiled and sat at her hip. Clare grabbed her plate then started to eat. Luke nuzzled her neck, he'd eaten when he fed the twins. Clare ate at her usual pace until she was done. Luke took her plate, "Lie down and go to sleep."

"Alright." Clare yawned as she slide to a comfortable position. Luke smiled and went to leave the room. Clare grabbed his hand before he slipped away, "Don't go..."

"I'll be right back..." Luke cooed as he tucked her hair back. She released his hand, "Okay..." Luke smiled and slipped away. Clare yawned once before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Luke returned a few minutes later and put the children back in their room before returning to her. She was hugging a pillow lightly. Luke carefully worked the pillow out of her arms. Clare groaned in response.

"Shh..." Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek. She let go of the pillow and quieted quickly. Luke removed the pillow and turned to place it behind him as he lay next to her. Clare rolled onto her back and shifted before getting comfortable. Luke smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek again. She shifted slightly before sneezing. Luke placed his hand to her forehead, praying she wasn't sick. She wasn't something must've tickled her nose or something. Luke sighed in relief and kissed her temple. Clare stretched before stilling. Luke ran his fingers across her cheek one last time before settling in for the night.


	12. Thursday week 2

Thursday

Clare shifted slowly, not wanting to wake up yet. She was still safely wrapped in Luke's arms. Clare turned and snuggled into her husband's chest lightly. Luke smiled and carded his fingers though her hair. Clare relaxed and stilled. Luke continued to run his fingers though her hair as he gently ran his other fingers across her cheek. After a few minutes the ninja woke with a stretch and a yawn.

"Good morning Angel..." Luke cooed.

"Hmmm...Morning Honey..." Clare hummed as she opened her eyes. Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead as he laid his hand to her cheek. Clare smiled to him as she put her hand on top of his.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"I feel fabulous...How about you?" Clare asked.

"Still a little tender but otherwise fine." Luke replied.

"Okay, don't push yourself today." Clare said as she sat up.

"I won't but that goes for you as well..." Luke replied as he gently took her injured wrist.

"I won't either." Clare said smiling. Luke nodded and unwrapped her wrist to inspect it. Clare waited patiently. Luke again checked her wrist to see if it was healing the way he wanted it too. It wasn't purple anymore but it still hurt a bit. Luke nodded, happy to see it was healing. Clare twitched her fingers slightly. He began to wrap it back up. She stretched her other arm up. Luke rubbed her wrist gently after it was wrapped. Clare tilted her head at him, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just when I see you hurt, I hurt..." Luke replied as he rubbed the mark on his back.

"Is it bugging you again?" Clare asked as she shifted.

"I may not have seen you fall down the stairs but I definitely felt it same as when your magic snapped back..." Luke replied.

"Please don't tell me you were fighting when you felt those..." Clare whispered.

"I wasn't so don't worry..." Luke replied and stroked her cheek, having noticed it calmed her. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. He smiled and rubbed circles against her cheek. Clare smiled and opened her eyes. Luke kissed her forehead, happy to see her at ease again. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'll be fine as soon as your wrist and ankle heal..." Luke assured.

"Okay...Should be by lunch..." Clare hummed as she shifted slightly. Luke smiled and got out of bed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Clare replied smiling.

"Waffles it is..." Luke replied as he pulled on clean pants and his robe. Clare smiled as he left before picking up the thick tome again. Irian dropped into her lap with a sigh.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." Clare hummed as she stroked the tiny kit's head. Irian sighed and turned jet black. Clare rubbed the kit's ears as she read quietly. Luke returned in a while with waffles covered with strawberries and whipped cream. Clare put the piece of parchment in between the pages she was on and set the book down. He smiled and handed her the plate. She took it with a smile to set it on her lap. Luke glanced up and went to get the twins. Clare's ear twitched, why hadn't she heard them. Luke returned with wide awake twins. Clare smiled to them.

"Mama." They both said happily.

"Morning you two." Clare said smiling. Luke set them down on the bed. Clare pulled them against her and smoothed back their hair before starting to eat her waffles. Luke smiled and sat at her hip. Clare ate quietly but quickly so she could cuddle her children. Luke chuckled and amused the children while she ate. After she was done, Clare set the plate on the nightstand. Miloh instantly reached up to her. Clare smiled and picked him up. Miloh snuggled into her. Clare smiled and leaned against the head board to nuzzle her son's head. Luke smiled as Flora pouted, he picked her up so she knew her brother wasn't the favourite. Clare stretched before shifting slightly. Flora squirmed, she was again too warm. Luke turned her on her stomach across his arm and rubbed her back.

"You'll have to teach Flora how to control that." Clare said as she shifted Miloh.

"I intend to, when she's old enough to be able to control it." Luke replied as their little girl began to calm. Clare smiled then felt a twinge of magic coming from Miloh, "Hmm...?"

"What?" Luke asked when Flora finally settled. Clare shifted her hold on Miloh, "Hmm..."

"What is it Clare?" Luke asked starting to think something was wrong with their son.

"I don't think we need to worry about Miloh catching a cold or getting sun burnt." Clare responded. Luke smiled, "And you get sick quiet often dear..."

"Only when I get dragged though snow." Clare replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Luke chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I was only teasing Angel." Clare smiled and whispered in his ear, "So was I." Luke shook his head, then glanced at Flora who had fallen asleep across his arm. Clare smiled and shifted to cross her legs. Luke handed her their little girl before picking up the dishes. She held Flora gently and was careful that the tiny girl didn't get hot again.

"As long as she stays on her stomach she'll be fine..." Luke told her. Clare nodded and kept Flora on her stomach. Luke disappeared downstairs while Miloh snuggled closer to his mother. She rubbed his back gently. She was not happy to find him hot to the touch. Clare put her hand to his forehead. Miloh was at the same temperature as his sister, but she was naturally hot. Clare sat up more and shifted Flora so she could get at Miloh easier. Flora whined, thinking her mother was playing favourites.

"Shh Flora, I think your brother's sick..." Clare whispered. Flora quieted as her father returned. Clare shifted Miloh and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Is he alright?" Luke asked as he picked up Flora.

"I think he's got a cold...Can't be sure though..." Clare said as she leaned against the headboard. Luke swallowed thickly, his children not being well would eat away at him until Miloh was well again. Clare's stress level just spiked once again as she nuzzled Miloh gently. Luke shifted Flora in his arms to check her as well. Clare sighed and started humming lightly. Luke muttered some Sheikhan under his breath as he wrapped a blanket around their daughter as well.

"She's sick too?" Clare asked. Luke nodded and brushed Flora's bangs off her fevered skin. Clare sighed, "Were you this sick as a kid?"

"Yeah, I got sick quite a bit...but that was because my parent's always favoured my sister over me." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Hmm..." It struck Clare as odd that her husband didn't resent his sister even though his parents favoured her and couldn't have given a damn about him or his well being. She watched him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. Luke ran his fingertips across Flora's cheek shakily. Clare reached over to him and touched his shoulder lightly. Luke looked up, a worry etched in his eyes that she hadn't seen since she fell ill six years ago.

"They'll be fine..." Clare whispered rubbing his shoulder. Luke nodded as he took Flora's tiny hand, both twins looked so fragile. Clare sighed and held Miloh close to her, hoping he would just get over this thing. Luke leaned his head on her shoulder as he held Flora. Clare started humming softly. Flora whined and shifted uncomfortably. Clare shifted to nuzzle the tiny girl's head.

"Mama...I'm too warm..." Flora whimpered.

"Come here then...I'm cooler than your dad..." Clare whispered as she held her free arm out. Luke carefully placed the tiny girl in her arms. Clare held Flora gently, her cooler skin touching her daughter warmer skin. Flora settled a little but she still squirmed and whined in discomfort.

"Shh..." Clare cooed softly as she nuzzled her head gently. Luke wrapped his arms around Clare. She nuzzled his head lightly before watching her children. Miloh was asleep, fevered, but asleep while Flora struggled to cool herself. Clare put Flora on her stomach while still in her arms. Their tiny daughter settled and soon joined her brother. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Luke buried his face in her neck as he tightened his hold on her. She nuzzled his head lightly before stretching her legs. Luke settled behind her but he refused to release her. Clare held Miloh and Flora close to her as she leaned against him. She could hear him whispering over and over again, 'they're going to be fine.' She sighed and nuzzled his head again. Luke finally calmed and relaxed. Clare started humming lightly. Flora coughed as her brother sneezed. Clare sighed again and held her children close. Luke rubbed their daughter's cheek as she continued to cough. Clare shifted Flora so she could pat her on the back. Flora's coughs subsided and she settled. Clare sighed in slight relief before closing her eyes. Miloh shifted in her arms, "Mama...?"

"Yes, Miloh?" Clare asked as she opened her eyes.

"I don't feel good..." He whined.

"No...you're sick..." Clare said softly. He whimpered and snuggled closer to her. Clare nuzzled his head lightly before wrapping the blanket tighter around his small body. Luke shifted from behind her and disappeared out the door. Clare held her children close to her, cooling one off and keeping the other warm. Luke returned a few minutes later with two bottles in his hands. Clare glanced up at him then down at the children. He took Miloh and handed her a bottle for Flora. She shifted Flora and gave her the nipple of the bottle. Flora turned her head away with a whine.

"You have to drink Flora...it'll make you feel better..." Clare cooed softly. Flora continued to whine.

"Please Flora...please drink..." Clare whispered to the tiny girl. After a few minutes, Flora had exhausted herself and began to suckle. Clare sighed thankfully and nuzzled her daughter's head. Miloh was behaving even worse than his sister and repeatedly refused his father's request. Clare leaned over, "Miloh, please drink...It'll make you feel better..." Miloh continued to resist. Clare sighed, she could feel a headache brewing. Luke recognized that sigh and traded her children. Clare took Miloh and the bottle, "Please Miloh...you're making mommy worry..." Much like his sister, he tired himself out and began to drink. Clare sighed and absently rubbed her temple. Luke lay Flora on her stomach and slipped behind Clare. When Miloh finished drinking, he fell asleep. Clare set him on her lap to rub both temples. Luke gently removed her hands and guided her head to his shoulder. Clare rested her temple on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. He began to run his fingers though her hair while he stroked her cheek. Eventually Clare fell asleep, she'd rather go to sleep then suffer with a headache. Luke sighed and watched over her and the children. An hour or two later, Clare woke up because her headache finally faded into oblivion. Luke kissed her forehead aware she was awake.

"How are the children?" Clare asked as she opened her eyes.

"Fevers have broken and their still asleep..." Luke replied after a moment.

"And how are you?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"Fine, you're the one I'm worried about." Luke whispered.

"Why?" Clare asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've been so stressed lately, I'm afraid you're going to breakdown..." Luke replied as he played with the chain of her locket.

"A nice hot bath and a very good massage might help... " Clare said as she rubbed her shoulders. Luke smiled a little but fear was still in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Clare said waving her hand in the air.

"Every time you say that something bad happens..." Luke muttered.

"Name one time that something bad happened when I said I'd be fine." Clare said turning to him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe before every time you yourself have fallen ill." Luke replied. Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well I'll be fine this time." Luke shifted to hold her tighter. She sighed and leaned against him.

"Are they still asleep?" Luke asked. Clare looked at the children, "Looks like it." Luke nodded and slipped out from behind her and into the bathroom. Clare stretched and watched the twins carefully. A few minutes later Luke returned, "Go have a bath, I'll watch them."

"Okay...I'll be back." Clare said as she shifted to the edge of the bed and stood. Luke pulled her into a fierce kiss. Clare blinked but smiled and kissed him back. Luke released her after a moment, apologizing quietly.

"You don't have to apologize...I love kissing you." Clare said as she tapped his nose before slipping into the bathroom. Luke smiled a moment before going to lie around the twins. After about a half hour, Clare came back dressed in a dark blue skirt and t-shirt. Flora was holding her father's finger tightly as he lay next to the twins. Clare smiled and stretched before looking out of the window at the sea. Luke looked up at her.

"Is it just me or is the sea calling to us...?" Clare asked herself as she turned from the window.

"I've had you land locked for too long I see..." Luke chuckled. Clare shifted, "Nah, I don't think so..."

"You think they're ready?" Luke asked as he rubbed the back of Flora's hand.

"I think they're ready." Clare replied. Luke nodded, "We're going to have to tell Anni."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Clare said as she stretched again.

"Clare honey, this is Anni we're talking about." Luke reiterated.

"Right...water works..." Clare remembered. Luke nodded. Clare thought for a moment, "Do you want to tell her?"

"I think we should both tell her or else she'd be even more upset." Luke replied.

"Oh okay...but we should get the twins used to the ship." Clare said. Luke nodded, "They seem to be feeling better."

"That's good." Clare said going to sit on the edge of the bed. Miloh looked at her with clear eyes.

"Do you want to go see daddy's pride and joy?" Clare asked picking him up.

"I'm looking at them..." Luke cooed.

"Okay, Daddy's first pride and joy?" Clare asked grabbing the two coats off the floor. Flora yawned and snuggled into her father. Clare passed him the green one as she slipped the blue one onto her son. Luke smiled as he carefully slipped it onto Flora before picking her up. Clare smiled as she picked Miloh up. Flora whined until her father turned her on her stomach.

"Mind if I borrow your coat again dear? It's kinda chilly out there." Clare asked as she moved to stand. Luke smiled and handed her his coat again. Clare smiled and slipped it on then stood. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek, "Let show the twins your ship."

"Our ship." Luke corrected.

"Right, our ship." Clare said with a smile. Luke followed her out the door and down to the dock. Clare climbed onto the ship via the gang plank. Miloh was definitely curious where as his sister couldn't care less.

"It could use a little dusting..." Clare hummed as she shifted Miloh to her other arm. Luke nodded.

"When should we clean it...we've got all day today." Clare hummed. Luke nodded and put Flora downstairs.

"I'll get the cabin, you can get up here and the helm." Clare said as she took Miloh downstairs. Luke nodded and they both set to work. Clare had kept the children on the large bed as she worked. It took over six hours to clean the ship out. Clare had even managed to make room for a crib. Luke came back downstairs rubbing his neck. Clare was laying on the bed with the twins, huffing and puffing lightly. Luke laid next to her and rested his head on her collar bone. Clare smoothed his hair back gently and absently. Luke shifted and his back popping in the process made him groan.

"I'll give you a massage later..." Clare said as she shifted slightly. Luke nodded and refused to move his right arm. Clare laid there for at least another hour before she shifted again. Luke winced when she moved his arm in even the slightest.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Clare asked worry evident in her voice.

"Kinda..." Luke replied.

"Kinda...How kinda?" Clare asked getting more worried.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder..." Luke replied as he was unable to move his arm, "I fell on it."

"I've done that a million times...easy fix if you want me to?" Clare asked as she looked at him.

"Sure why not, I already know it's going to hurt." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare said and sat up. Luke bit back a yelp when she moved his arm. Clare moved quick and relocated his shoulder before flopping back against the bed. Luke shifted as the pain increased tenfold. Clare, after making herself comfortable, pushed against his shoulder effectively putting it back in place painlessly. Luke settled after the pain faded. Clare sighed and rolled her own shoulder.

"Let's go home..." Luke whispered.

"Don't use your shoulder too much...it'll be sore for a while." Clare replied as she scooped the children up then sat up. Luke nodded and used his good arm to push himself upright. She smiled to him then went to stand up. Luke led her back to the house where he promptly collapsed on the bed. Clare smiled and set the twins beside him, "I'll go cook supper." Luke nodded as the twins curled up on his chest. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead before slipping out of the room. Luke sighed contently. The ninja came back a half hour later with steak and potatoes. Luke and the kids had nodded off while she was away. Clare smiled and set the tray with the food on the nightstand. The twins had their hands fisted in his shirt while they slept. Clare smiled and kissed all three foreheads before she stood to open the window. Luke shifted and accidently jarred his shoulder eliciting a groan from him. Clare pushed the window open before smiling to him. Luke reluctantly opened his eyes. The ninja walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Luke groaned as the pain gnawed at his shoulder.

"Why are you always getting into trouble?" Clare asked as she patted his head.

"Because I married you..." Luke teased as he kissed her jaw.

"Oh, I'm trouble now..." Clare said, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Always have been..." Luke replied, "But that's what I love about you." Clare smiled and kissed his lips. Luke returned the kiss happily. Clare smiled and broke the kiss, "Dinner is done." Luke smiled then glanced at his two small problems. Clare smiled softly and took the twins off him. Luke sat up carefully. Clare smiled and moved the tray to his lap, "I already ate." Luke nodded and ate his dinner. Clare smiled and crossed her legs to sit the twins in her lap. They snuggled into her warmth and fisted their hands in her shirt. Clare smiled and laid back carefully. Luke placed his plate on the nightstand and cuddled up along her side. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his head. Luke shifted to carefully drape his arm across her waist. She smiled and nuzzled.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered as he traced light circles around her naval.

"I love you too Luke." Clare replied softly. Luke settled and soon joined the twins. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke's even breathing ghosted across her skin. She smiled and sighed softly. A peace settled over all of them. Clare eventually fell asleep around eight. They all stayed asleep curled around each other.


	13. Friday week 2

Friday

Clare shifted slightly and stretched. Luke was still wrapped around her and the twins were still on her chest. She smiled and opened her eyes. Luke's hand shifted across her stomach. Clare smiled and put one hand over his. He sighed in his sleep and sighed contently. She smiled and nuzzled his head lightly. The twins snuggled close to her and settled, both able to hear her heart beat again. Clare smiled and looked at the window which was still open. Luke muttered something along the lines of wishing they had another. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He shifted then settled. Clare stretched slowly so she didn't disturb her family. Luke rolled onto his back. Clare absently rubbed her eyes. Luke sneezed successfully waking himself up. Clare glanced at him with a small giggle. Luke rubbed his eyes before curling back along her side trying to return to sleep. She kissed his head and started humming. Luke nuzzled her neck, always the affectionate one in the morning. Clare smiled and let him nuzzle her neck. Luke littered her skin with feather light kisses. She smiled and kissed the top of his head again. He eventually settled again and his hand returned to rest over her naval. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. The twins woke up fifteen minutes later. Clare had almost fell asleep until she felt the twins shift. Flora yawned and shifted accidently elbowing her brother in the temple. Miloh whined then pushed against his sister. Luke chuckled and took the little boy. Clare shook her head as she sat up slowly. Miloh rubbed the red mark on his temple.

"It was an accident Miloh...don't hold a grudge against her." Clare whispered as Flora grabbed Clare's neck. Luke placed a kiss to his son's temple hoping to pacify the little boy. Flora whispered an apology against her mother's neck. Miloh nodded as tears came to his eyes.

"Come here Miloh..." Clare whispered as she took the little boy and hugged him gently. Luke smiled and sat up. Clare nuzzled Miloh's head and kissed his injured temple. Miloh whined and shied away from her touch. She kissed his other temple instead, "Mommy would never hurt you..."

"It's probably quiet sore, if he'd anything like me, his temples are most likely quite sensitive." Luke told her.

"Let's hope I didn't pass on my sensitive hearing." Clare said as she held both infants carefully.

"I thought you got that because of an accident not a gene?" Luke asked.

"I did but you never know." Clare replied. Luke nodded they'd have to keep a close eye on the twins.

"Okay, now, who's up for some breakfast?" Clare asked the two children still attached to her neck. Miloh winced and buried his face in her neck.

"Well that's one out..." Clare hummed as she shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"He may have a headache Angel..." Luke said quietly. Clare hummed and stood. Miloh covered his ears and snapped his eyes shut.

"Listen to my heart...It'll help..." Clare whispered quietly so she didn't hurt her son. It took him a minute before he did as told. Clare used her ninja skill to be stealthy and silently made her way out of the room. When she got down stairs Luke was already on the couch with a cup of coffee. Clare blinked then shook her head muttering something along the lines of, 'I'll never get used to that.'

"You said that about my fazing as well..." Luke pointed out quietly.

"I could sense where you were...I can't now." Clare grumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Luke whispered and kissed her temple, suddenly behind her. Clare meeped and jumped, "I don't know what's worse, this or fazing." Luke chuckled quietly and rubbed her back. She shook her head before going into the kitchen. Luke followed her. Clare got some milk to get it ready, "We should go for a walk later." Luke nodded. Clare sighed and when the milk was ready, put it in bottles.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Midna's birthday is coming up in another three years...I'm so out of practice." Clare said as she shifted her weight.

"Oh don't worry dear, you're still a wonderful dancer." Luke reassured as he kissed her jaw.

"How did you know I'd be dancing?" Clare asked as she looked up at him in suspicion.

"Wild guess..." Luke replied, "And you always shift your weight when you think about dancing." Clare blinked, "You watched me long enough to figure that out...?"

"Clare, I watch you sleep, of course I've watched you enough to figure that out." Luke replied. Clare hummed then thought of something, "Crap...There's the before show ball we have go to..." Luke rubbed her back as he took Miloh.

"I'll have to make things for us to wear for it..." Clare said giving Luke one of the bottles automatically after filling it. Luke placed his finger to her lips as Miloh whined and covered his ears again.

"Opps...sorry Miloh..." Clare whispered softly as she began to feed Flora. When Luke offered Miloh the nipple of the bottle he calmed and removed his hands. Flora finished first so Clare had to burp the little girl. Miloh finished soon after and Luke gently soothed circles against the tiny boy's temples. Clare was amusing Flora quietly.

"We're going to have to watch him when he starts school so he doesn't hit his head..." Luke said quietly.

"When do they go to school?" Clare asked since she was from the past and was only taught when everyone realized she was a sage.

"Most children start at age six, Anni started a year early because she was bored and Sophie wanted her out of her hair." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare sighed softly.

"You don't want them to go do you?" Luke asked.

"I'd rather keep them as long as possible to myself, but if they must go then they can go." Clare replied as she let Flora spin like a ballerina, using her arm as balance.

"They don't have to go, I was home schooled." Luke told her.

"But it would be better if they met kid's their own age and develop their social skills." Clare said, always looking out for her little one's best future.

"Are you saying I have no social skills?" Luke teased.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying." Clare hummed. Luke gasped and turned his back to her. Clare snickered and laid on the floor, watching Flora dance. Luke muttered something to Miloh as he continued to soothe the young boy's headache. If this was the game he was going to play with her, she'd play it. Luke laid on the couch as Miloh began to nod off. Clare smiled as Flora yawned and curled up on her mother's lap.

"Well at least he got something from me...even thought I wish it wasn't this..." Luke whispered. Clare looked at him to see what he was talking about. Luke was gently running his fingers across Miloh's temple which had a light bruise on it. Clare shook her head, "Guess I'm the only one with thick skin..."

"Oh come on Angel, he's still just a baby..." Luke defended.

"He's two...let's see, when I was two....I was outside for two winters." Clare hummed, "I never bruised, unless someone chucked a rock at me..." Luke reached down and took her hand, "You didn't have a family that cared about you yet."

"Yet, that didn't stop until...I was eight..." Clare hummed leaning her head against his arm. Luke stroked her cheek.

"Anyways, that's all in the past." Clare said off handily. Luke leaned over and kissed her head. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. Miloh whined when his father accidently bumped him. Clare took Miloh gently and smoothly laid him on her chest, after putting the sleeping Flora on her father's chest. Miloh snuggled into her trying to hide from the world that was causing him so much pain. Clare grabbed a blanket and draped it over him carefully.

"Mama, my head hurts..." Miloh whined, the first thing he'd said all day. Clare smiled and blew on it gently, letting her magic heal it slowly, "How's that?" Miloh whined and snuggled closer to her. Clare put her hand on his tiny back lightly. Luke shifted as Flora yawned. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed Miloh's back gently. Luke sighed feeling bad for his son. Clare stretched lightly as her magic washed over Miloh to ease him of his headache.

"Our poor little boy..." Luke whispered.

"I'll take care of him..." Clare whispered softly and Miloh snuggled into her neck.

"That's the last thing I wanted him to get from me..." Luke mused.

"But you don't bruise like a peach." Clare hummed as she poked him. Luke shook his head, "He's still tiny Clare, go easy on him."

"The only one I won't go easy on is you, Link, Sheik and Oni, if he shows up again." Clare replied. Luke chuckled quietly and then smiled as Miloh finally fell asleep. Clare smiled softly.

"Shall we go for that walk?" Luke asked.

"I've got a little problem..." Clare hummed as she pointed to Miloh. Luke sat up slowly then carefully picked up Miloh. Clare sat up then and stood. Luke shifted Miloh carefully. Clare took Flora and held her carefully.

"Let's put them to bed." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and went to the stairs. Luke followed her. She went up the stairs and over to the nursery. Luke made sure not to jostle Miloh in any way as he followed her. Clare slipped into the nursery and laid Flora down in the crib. Luke carefully slipped Miloh into her arms. Clare gently laid him down next to his sister but far enough way that they wouldn't hurt each other. Luke looped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Clare quietly covered them before turning to Luke. He kissed her gently as he laid his hands against her back. Clare kissed him back softly. Luke placed one hand to her cheek. She put her hands on his chest lightly. Luke broke the kiss and nuzzled her jaw. Clare kissed his temple before turning him around, "Let's do this somewhere else..." Luke smiled and let her do as she pleased. Once they were both out of the room, Clare closed the door with a soft click before turning to him. Luke was still smiling.

"What?" Clare asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing..." Luke replied as he placed his hands on her hips. Clare shook her head good naturedly and put her hands on his shoulders. He smiled and placed another kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss before kissing him back. Luke kept it short and then interlocked their fingers, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Clare responded with a smile. Luke smiled and led her out of the house. She followed as she usually would. Once they were down on the beach, Luke looked at her, "So is there a reason behind this walk?"

"Nope." Clare replied smiling. Luke chuckled and pulled her snug against him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke smiled and stroked her cheek. Clare smiled and leaned into his touch.

"We should go tell Ann' we're leaving tomorrow..." Luke said after half an hour.

"Okay, we can go wander up there now..." Clare replied as she stretched. Luke nodded and kissed her temple, "Think Sophie's going to be the problem this year."

"Most likely, she so timid right now." Clare hummed.

"She's just like her mother..." Luke muttered. Clare nodded and turned them towards the Inn. Luke followed her lead. Clare stepped over several roots before getting onto the grass. Luke smiled for a moment before scooping her up.

"Hey!" Clare exclaimed as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. She relaxed and let him carry her. Luke shifted her and carried her up to the Inn. Clare rested her head on his shoulder again. He set her on the deck. Clare's skirt got ruffled when he picked her up so she smoothed it back. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before opening the front door of the Inn. Clare slipped in before him and looked around. Luke mimicked her confusion to see only Anni and Sophie.

"We're missing three people..." Clare hummed as she looked around. Sophie heard her voice and looked up from her place on the couch were she was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Is everyone but me getting sick..." Clare muttered to herself as she walked over, "How are you Sophie?"

"I don't feel good..." Sophie whispered. Anni came out with another blanket and wrapped it around her daughter.

"Miloh and Flora got sick yesterday." Clare replied as she rubbed her shoulder. Anni tucked Sophie's hair behind her ears as the tiny girl curled in on herself. Clare glanced at Luke.

"Probably not the best time to stay this then but, we're leaving tomorrow." Luke said quietly. Clare waited quietly for the reaction. Sophie looked upset but was too sick to really react and Anni just shook her head and hugged her Aunt. Clare hugged her niece back before releasing her.

"You probably already know what I'm going to say but still, come home safe okay." Anni said quietly.

"I promise, we'll come home safe." Clare whispered.

"Mama...I think I'm going to be sick..." Sophie whimpered.

"You go tend to your sick one...I've got to check on Miloh." Clare said turning Anni towards Sophie. Anni instantly scooped up her five year old daughter and carried her away.

"Let's go check on our own little munchkins." Clare replied turning Luke around. Luke nodded and glanced back to where Anni had disappeared.

"Or you can stay here to say good bye but I'm going back to the house." Clare said. Luke shook his head and followed her. Clare's ear twitched so she sped up her pace. Luke followed her by slipping in and out of the shadows. Clare opened the door when she got to it and hurried up the stairs. Luke was now worried. Clare opened the nursery door and sighed, both children where awake and had been calling to her. Luke shook his head when he noticed Miloh was sitting in the corner of the crib. Clare walked over and leaned on the railing, "Are you okay little guy?"

"My head still hurts..." Miloh whined. Clare smiled softly and picked him up gently. He immediately snuggled into her. Clare shifted him before picking Flora up. Luke disappeared downstairs. Clare went downstairs to lie on the couch. Luke returned with two bottles, a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. Clare smiled, but didn't bother sitting up. Luke took Flora because he knew he'd never get Miloh away from Clare. Clare swiped a bottle from Luke then offered Miloh the nipple. He whined and hid his face in her neck.

"If you drink up you can go to sleep..." Clare whispered softly. Miloh relented and did as asked. When he was done, Clare put the bottle on the coffee table before putting her hand on his back. Miloh relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Clare smiled lightly and shifted slightly so she could sip her tea. Flora had long since gone to sleep. Clare sipped her tea lightly as she rubbed Miloh's back gently.

"Next time he wakes up he'll be fine..." Luke whispered as Flora surprisingly snuggled into her father. Clare smiled, "That's good." Flora shifted and fisted her hands in her father's shirt.

"Guess someone likes sleeping on you..." Clare whispered.

"Which is odd, because I thought I'd be the last person she'd want to be near." Luke mused.

"Kids need their dad, whether it's for comfort or a pillow." Clare said, "And if even if you both are naturally warmer than the rest of us." Luke smiled and ran his fingers across their daughter's cheek. Clare smiled in his direction before finishing her tea. Flora only snuggled closer to her father at his touch. Clare smiled lightly and gently brushed Miloh's darker bangs off his forehead. Luke yawned and began to drift off in his chair. The ninja smiled and started humming softly. It wasn't long before her husband joined their children. Clare smiled and continued to hum. It was now Clare realized that Marie, Lucas and the kits were gone.

"Probably back with their own kind maybe...or they could've made their own little pack..." Clare whispered, but she'd miss them. Irian suddenly dropped into her lap. Clare smiled, "Well...at least we've still got you..." Clare said as she picked the kit up.

"Mommy said it's too dangerous for me to be with them..." Irian sighed, you could tell her mother's words had hurt her.

"Well the wild is pretty dangerous, but you've got a place here." Clare said rubbing her ears, "Oh, I just realized something, whenever you're near me, you don't faze randomly."

"Mom said it's because your magic stabilizes mine." Irian replied.

"Oh, well that's a lot of things my magic does unbeknownst to me..." Clare hummed as she stretched absently. Miloh whined at her movement. Clare rubbed her back lightly as she relaxed. Irian sighed and turned the same gold as her eyes.

"You can stay with us, Little Irian, we don't mind." Clare hummed as she rubbed the kit's ears as she rubbed her son's back. Irian nodded and soon joined the others. Clare smiled and hummed slowly. The peaceful silence was slowly affecting her as well. Clare yawned and closed her eyes, slipping off into the same realm as her family. It was as the sun began to set did her son wake up. Clare felt him shift so she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mama..." Miloh said quietly. Clare looked down at him and smiled, "Yes, my little Miloh?"

"I'm hungry..." Miloh replied.

"Okay." Clare said as she set Irian on her head to sit up. The tiny kit instantly slid to the couch. Clare picked her up again and stood, putting Irian on her head again. Miloh yawned and rubbed his eyes. Clare went into the kitchen smoothly to get Miloh something to eat. Miloh shifted to get comfortable in her arms. Clare shifted him higher before getting the bottle ready. Miloh settled and watched her. Clare waited patiently for the milk to warm as she scratched her neck.

"Mama?" Miloh asked.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed looking down at him.

"Are we going somewhere?" Miloh asked.

"Yeah...we're going somewhere...Out to sea tomorrow." Clare replied as she poured the milk.

"Okay..." Miloh said. Clare nodded and gave him the bottle. He suckled happily as he settled in her arm. Clare smiled and carried him smoothly out to the living room, still keeping Irian on her head. Miloh as usual, drank himself to sleep. Clare smiled and sat on the couch before taking Irian off her head. Luke shifted and Flora snuggled even closer to him. Clare smiled and propped her feet on the coffee table. Miloh mimicked his sister's actions and snuggled into his mother. Clare smiled, her little ones were getting bigger and bigger. It seemed like just yesterday Anni had told her she was having twins. Clare smiled softly as she leaned her head back, "Maybe another one won't be so bad..." Miloh shifted and snuggled closer. Clare smiled and nuzzled his head. Luke shifted as his head lolled to the side. Clare sighed softly and started humming. A few minutes later Luke slowly opened his eyes. Clare had closed her eyes and was on the verge of nodding off again. Luke smiled and silently slipped out of his chair to sit on the floor next to her. Clare slipped off as she shifted. Luke kissed her temple. She shifted before relaxing. He ran his fingers across her cheek before covering her with a blanket. Clare relaxed even more.

"Sleep tight Angel because there will be tear tomorrow..." Luke whispered. The only response he got from her was the slightest twitch of her ear. Luke smiled and placed Flora in her arms before picking her up. Clare instantly wrapped her arm around her tiny daughter. Luke carried her upstairs and into their room. Clare shifted slightly and turned her head into his shoulder. Luke smiled and gently laid her down before lying along her side. Clare shifted slightly and nuzzled his shoulder. Luke sighed contently before joining them.


	14. Saturday week 2

Saturday

Clare shifted slightly and stretched before opening her eyes. The twins were still curled up in her arms and Luke was wrapped around her. Clare smiled and kissed her children's heads gently before moving them far enough apart that they wouldn't hit each other. Her shift caused her husband to groan. Clare shook her head lightly. Luke inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

"Morning handsome..." Clare whispered.

"Morning gorgeous..." Luke replied as he kissed her quickly. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, let's get packed and go say goodbye." Luke whispered as he sat up. Clare nodded and tightened her hold on the twins as she sat up. Neither child woke up as they're parents moved around. Clare packed the clothes, blankets and toys. Luke put everything on the ship then waited for Clare and the kids. She made sure she had everything and everyone, Miloh and Flora in each arm and Irian on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go say good bye." Luke said. Clare nodded and followed him to the Inn. Luke opened the door. Clare peaked in and looked around. Anni was in the kitchen, Link was on the couch with Sophie wrapped in a blanket in his arms, the twins were playing with a purple ball and poor Sophie was quiet pale and glassy eyed. The ninja cleared her throat loudly. Everyone looked up which meant Luna ended up smacking her brother in the head with the ball. Clare winced slightly, "Um...yeah...we're leaving..." Sophie shifted in her father's arms and reached weakly for her Aunt. Clare handed the sleeping twins to Luke and put Irian on her shoulders before going to Sophie. Sophie weakly wrapped her arms around Clare's neck.

"I'll miss you too Sophie, but rest assured I'll be back." Clare whispered. Sophie was so weak she couldn't even nod her head. Clare kissed Sophie crown then felt Anni's twin attached themselves to her legs. Sophie's arms slipped from Clare's neck as her fever spiked. Clare smiled sadly but turned to Link, "You take care of your family." She said as she picked Luna and Liam off the floor.

"And you take care of yours, we want you back." Link replied as he handed Sophie to Anni.

"Of course I will. What kind of woman do you think I am." Clare said with a ting of mock hurt. Link chuckled and hugged her around his twins. Clare smiled and patted his head lightly, "And these two belong to you." Link took the twins, who hugged her quickly.

"I'll miss you too you little monsters..." Clare joked lightly. They giggled and then glanced at their sister, you could tell they idolized her and were worried.

"You two take care of your sister until she gets better, okay?" Clare asked as she patted them on the head. They nodded as Anni hugged her quickly. Clare turned and hugged her back.

"I have to put her to bed, be careful out there." Anni said quietly as her daughter began to slip from consciousness. Clare nodded, "You be careful yourself." Anni smiled and left to take her oldest upstairs to take care of her. Clare smiled softly and sadly before turning to Luke. Luke handed her Flora before taking her hand. Clare smiled and shifted Flora so she could follow Luke out the door.

"Something bothering you?" Luke asked as they neared the docks.

"What usually happens when we leave?" Clare asked as she glanced at the Inn.

"A large amount of tears and begging for you not to leave...?" Luke replied.

"Okay another question, what usually happens when we get back?" Clare asked.

"You tell me cause I don't really pay attention..." Luke replied.

"Someone gets pregnant, mainly our niece." Clare said.

"You know as well as I do, they want a big family." Luke replied.

"Yeah I know..." Clare sighed softly. Luke rubbed the back of her hand and let her climb aboard first. Clare climbed onto the ship then went downstairs to put Flora in the crib. Luke handed her Miloh and went to start the engine. Clare laid Miloh down next to his sister before tucking them both in. The ship lurked foreword and then sailed smoothly away from the dock. Clare watched the twins, "Where we going first?"

"Dragon Roost." Luke replied.

"Why?" Clare asked looking up.

"Thought we'd check in on some old friends." Luke answered.

"As long as I don't see any talking frogs I'll be fine...It'll be good to see Valoo again." Clare said. Luke smiled as they headed for their next destination. Clare nodded and continued to watch the twins.


End file.
